Monster in the Classroom
by scissormaster
Summary: 9 y/o Bella is being abused by her Teacher Mr James. Now it's up to her family to try and work out what's wrong with their youngest before it's too late. How will they cope when they finally discover the dark secret Bella's keeping? WARNING Sexual Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Ok so this is an idea i've been working on so review and let me know what you think :) **

**WARNING: Sexual Abuse in this fic so its not for younger readers, you have been warned! **

**Now a couple of things you must know before you begin..**

**1. All Human**

**2. Edward and Alice are 16 and twins. Emmett and Jasper are both 18 but not twins and Bella is the youngest at 10. **

**3. All adopted by Carlisle and Esme.**

**Right so that's it! Read on and let me know what you think! :D**

**

* * *

Bella Pov**

"Isabella could you come here for a second please?"

Mr James called from his office across the hallway, I slumped down in my chair and I felt the familiar ball of fear start to unravel in my stomach, I didn't want to move but I didn't want to get another detention.

Last time I didn't do what Mr James said he gave me one for 'bad behavior' and Carlisle wasn't very happy. I looked up at the clock it was 3:10, my siblings would be here to pick me up in ten minutes, ten minutes felt like forever.

"Isabella" Mr James called again his voice sharper and I slowly got up from my desk and closed the pad I'd been doodling on, there were a few other kids in the back of the classroom chatting in a small group also waiting to be picked up but none of them looked up as I slowly left the room.

I used to love school, but that all changed when our teacher Miss Clark married and moved away a three weeks ago, that's when Mr James was appointed to our class. At first he seemed pretty cool everyone in the class love him, he doesn't look like a normal teacher, he has a long blonde hair that he wears in a pony tail and he kinda looks like a hippy the way he dresses.

He always tells jokes in class and doesn't really get angry, he only gets angry after school finishes when we're alone in his office. In his office he makes me do things that make my stomach churn, he does the things that Carlisle told me adults weren't supposed to do to kids.

The first time I went into his office was a few days after he had started teaching, it was a day like today, overcast and raining which meant kids waiting to be picked up had to wait inside their classrooms, there were still quite a few kids waiting to be picked up most like me got rides from their older siblings who were at the senior school, which finished a bit later then us.

Mr James had called me into his office across the hallway and I didn't think anything of it.

"_Isabella could you close the door behind you" I pulled the door shut with a click and walked over to the desk __where Mr James was sitting, he clicked a few things on his laptop then shut it and swiveled his chair around._

"_Come here Isabella" he held out his hand and I automatically came around the desk and took his hand, it seemed completely natural and he smiled warmly at me._

"_Am I in trouble?" I asked unsure as to why I had been called into his office and it seemed the only logical thing._

_He didn't say anything but continued to stare right into my eyes, it started to feel uncomfortable and I quickly diverted my stare downwards studying a mark on the carpet, he still had hold of my hand and was now rubbing his thumb over the back of it._

"_Of course not beautiful" his finger stroked the side of my cheek and a cold shiver ran down my spine._

"_I-I have to go w-wait for my brother to pick me up" I tried to pull my hand away but his grip tightened and he pulled me a little closer till I was standing between his legs._

_My adopted father Carlisle had told me about people like him, I was meant to scream and try and make as much noise as I could to alert someone nearby but at the moment I was so scared my voice wouldn't work and I couldn't pull my hand away._

"_Don't worry your brother isn't here yet" he stroked my cheek again and I ducked away from his touch._

"_You're not mea-" _

"_-Shhhhhhh" he grabbed my chin and pulled me even closer till I was nearly in his lap,_

"_Don't be scared" he squeezed and my eyes automatically filled with tears, "now are you going to be a good girl?" he still had a smile on his face only now it was more threatening._

_I nodded my head wanting him to let go, the pain in my jaw was becoming nearly unbearable. He relaxed his hand but not before he gave it one last squeeze and I winced _

"_there's no need to be afraid__" he pulled me onto his lap and I froze rigid as a statue when he lent forward and buried his face in my hair, his breath was hot on the side of my neck but it didn't stop the goose bumps that were rapidly appearing on my arms and I could feel my whole body shaking._

_He started muttering into my ear but I was focused on his hand that had slipped up my shirt and the one that was making its way up my leg._

_He groaned and something hard pressed up against my back, tears slid down my cheeks, all I wanted was the safe arms of my family._

_A sharp jab of pain shot from between my legs and I tried to wiggle free __but it only made him rougher._

"_let me go!" I begged but my attempts to get free only made him more frantic, thankfully the familiar beeping of my brothers Volvo interrupted Mr James's 'fun' and he let out a loud breath of air not very pleased._

_He pushed me off his lap but still kept a hold of my wrist, I didn't even try to run away I was in complete shock my whole body was shaking and there were still tears streaming down my cheeks, this seemed to worry Mr James because he quickly grabbed some tissues from his desk and started to hurriedly wipe my face clean, _

"_now this is a little secret between me and you ok, so don't tell anyone" he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and I nodded promising I wouldn't tell a soul, I know I wasn't meant to but he had a look in his eye that made me comply._

And now a few weeks later and I was still keeping our secret, I wanted to tell Carlisle what Mr James was doing to me but I felt so dirty, I couldn't stand to think what my family would think of me, Mr James told me they wouldn't love me anymore if they found out so I kept my lips sealed and tried to keep him happy.

The only time I made him mad was when he wanted to lie down on top of me but I said No and said I'd tell, he was really mad and gave me my first ever detention claiming I was behaving badly in class, Carlisle wasn't very happy and I got in more trouble at home.

"Hello my good girl" I automatically clicked the door behind me and walked over to Mr James, I could feel his eyes roaming over my body, I had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve skivvy (much to Alice's disgust).

This didn't bother Mr James though as he beckoned me over a smug smile on his face, I gritted my teeth pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall and slowly made my way over, someone must have been listening up high because the sound of my brother's horn stopped me mid-step and it felt like a hallelujah moment.

The smile instantly left my torturers face and the biggest wave of relief washed through me, I quickly turned around and raced out of the office and into my classroom, glad to see other faces even if they didn't see me.

I stuffed my pad and pencil into my bag and sprinted towards the door ignoring the no running inside rule.

Nobody came out to tell me off though and I ran down the corridor and out the doors the cold air greeting my cheeks and turning them pink.

"C'mon squirt!" Emmett yelled out the passenger window, and I was glad to see my family. All four of my siblings were in Edward's car today, Alice and Jasper in the back Emmett and Edward in the front.

"Hey Bella" Alice hopped out so I could sit in the middle.

"Hi" I mumbled sliding across the seat and wrapping my arms around my backpack, I caught Edwards concerned look in the revision mirror and quickly averted my eyes downwards.

"You feeling ok?" My brother asked

"Yea just tired" I forced what felt like a smile and quickly glanced up only to find all four of my siblings starring at me like I was under a microscope.

"What? Is it a crime to be tired now?" I slumped down letting my hair fall over my face, Emmett snickered and I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on lets go I've still got to pick out an outfit for tomorrows field trip", Alice broke the silence and Emmett snickered again and received a wrap across the head from my older sister who was much stronger then she looked.

The trip home felt like it took three times longer then it usually would and by the time I walked through the door I was ready to crawl into bed and sleep till the next millennium.

"So what you cooking for dinner squirt?" my biggest brothers arm suddenly curled around my middle and I quickly departed with the ground.

"Put me down!" I squirmed dropping my school bag on the ground spilling my open pencil case and books all over the floor.

"Look what you did!" I gave up my struggle there was no way I was escaping Emmett's hold.

"Relax midget" my brother grinned down at me his hand ruffling the top of my head messing up my hair, all I could do was cross my arms angrily and dangle there helplessly.

"Put her down you big bully" Alice came to my rescue and my feet were back on the ground before she was halfway across the room.

"And pick her stuff up you big oaf" she ordered giving me a wink, Emmett sighed and quickly did as she said.

"And when you're done you can take it up to her room" Alice added curtly

"Bu-"

"-or I'll tell Carlisle and Esme when they get back, that you've been staying all night with Rosalie" she quickly cut him off and before I knew it Emmett was halfway up the stairs.

Alice was a force of nature not to be messed with she knew how to keep my brothers in line.

"Thanks" I sighed

"He's really a big teddy bear" she shrugged.

"Now what kind of pizza do you want for dinner me and Edward are going into Forks to grab some groceries and I can't be bothered cooking" my stomach growled loudly at the mention of food.

"Pepperoni and Cheese" I always got that one

"Ok sweetie I'll go get Edward and hurry him along, the sooner we go the sooner we get back with dinner" she skipped out of the room and I walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it burying my face into the cushion. This week was really dragging on, it was Thursday today which meant one more day of school and then two weeks of holidays!

Carlisle and Esme had left for South America a few days ago and wouldn't be back for an entire month, Jasper and Emmett were technically in charge seeing as they had just turned 18, but naturally Alice had taken charge.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok darling?" Jaspers distinct voice pulled me out of my daydreams and I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes to see him standing over me with the same worried look Edward had in the car.

"I'm fine" stifling a yawn "I didn't get much sleep last night that's all"

Jasper sat down next to me "you missing Carlisle and Esme?" he brushed a lock of hair from my forehead.

"Yea…" It wasn't really a lie, I did miss them but it wasn't the reason I had nightmares nearly every night.

"But I'll get over it" I crawled into Jaspers lap and buried my face into his shirt there was something about Jazz that always made me feel so calm.

"All right then darling" I felt his arms wrap safely around me and for a moment all the worries of the world quickly disappeared.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" my stomach was gurgling again and I shook my head and closed my eyes, right now I just wanted to sleep and I was in the perfect place to do so.

* * *

**So watcha think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! So here are two more chapters so please read and review i really appreciate it! Hope ya like!**

**

* * *

Edward**** Pov**

"Mmmmm" It sounded like my younger sister was waking up and it was about time, we'd got home with the pizza nearly forty five minutes ago and I actually had to hide Bella's in the back of the fridge so Emmett wouldn't get to it, he'd pretty much inhaled his lot and eaten half of Alice's.

"What time is it?" she mumbled uncurling from Jaspers lap and then proceeded to rub her eyes.

"It's nearly seven" I checked the time on the TV

"Ooo looks like someone woke up on the wrong si- HEY!" Alice cut Emmett off with a pillow to the face and my older brother turned from his spot on the floor to glare at my twin who rolled her eyes and then proceeded to try and use me as a barrier when the pillow came back.

I easily swatted it away and glared at them both.

"Do you want me to heat up your pizza darling?" Jazz slowly got up and I heard a lot of bones creaking, the poor guy he hadn't moved an inch since we left to get groceries.

Bella shrugged and wiggled closer to me till her head was resting on my arm, she didn't seem like she was in a very good mood, probably still tired. When I went to go wake Alice up this morning I found Bella tucked in beside her, Al told me later on she'd come in just after midnight after having a nightmare, poor kid.

"I'll heat up a few pieces, you need to eat something" Jazz left the room, my eldest brother was born to parent. He was 12 when Bella came to live with us and even then he was the first person after Carlisle and Esme that she used to run to if there was a problem.

"Do you have any homework?" I gently nudged my youngest sibling who looked like she was falling back asleep

"No" she grumbled

"Well I can see why Mr James is you favourite teacher then" I remembered her saying that two or three weeks ago, she spent the entire night describing just how cool he was, it was kind of cute. I remember when Alice and I were in tenth grade and she got a crush on our science teacher, now that was seriously disturbing she used to spend all lesson just starring at him which meant I had to spend all my free time tutoring her so she wouldn't fail his stupid class. In the end she got a higher grade then me which is something I'll never get my head around.

"O yeah haven't heard much lately about your favourite teacher in the whole wide world? What happened midget he give you one too many detentions?" Emmett turned away from the TV (miracle) and was now grinning from ear to ear. The day Bella came home and told us about her detention had been one of the proudest days of his life. He went around bragging about how he and now Bella were the only two rebels in the family…well the only two to get a detention. Carlisle was not impressed.

Bella pushed suddenly away from my arm and launched herself at Emmett who was taken completely by surprise as were me and Alice and he managed to half catch her and half protect himself from the raining kicks and punches.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" He sat up and managed to restrain her by wrapping his arms around her body.

"I HATE YOU!" My little sister screamed and then proceeded to burst into tears. Emmett had gone white as a ghost I don't think I'd ever seen Bella this mad with him ever before. In fact I don't think I'd seen her this mad ever, she was usually pretty relaxed.

"What's going on in here?" Jasper came running in and when his attention focused on the two on the floor a very distraught look came over his face.

"Emmett was teasing her again!" Alice was quick to speak up and I quickly grabbed her elbow stopping her from opening her mouth again and escalating the situation, don't get me wrong I love my sister but she was a bit of a drama queen sometimes and this was one argument she should definitely stay out of.

"I didn't mean to make her cry bro" Emmett defended himself and I could see in his eyes that he really was sorry.

"Just let her go before you hurt her" Jazz snapped and as soon as the arms around Bella were loosened she was scrambling up and made a beeline straight towards her saviour.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! " Bella screamed at the top of her lungs and my ears were instantly ringing

"Shhh darling I know Emmett can be a pain sometimes" Jazz was staring daggers at my biggest sibling and I knew he was biting his tongue.

"I'm sorry Bells don't be mad" the accused was on his feet and looking like a wounded puppy.

"Come on Belly-Bear" he stuck out his bottom lip, desperate tactics.

Bella stuck her tongue out and wrapped her arms tightly around Jaspers neck not falling for it.

"I think we'll eat in the kitchen" Jasper gave Emmett a we'll-talk-about-this-later look and exited the room.

"…great…."

"Well you brought it on yourself" I shrugged and flicked the channel he should know better then to upset the females of this family.

"We can't all be a goody-good like you" Emmett fell down on the now empty space next to me and I had to move over so I wasn't so squashed.

"And we can't all be a jerk like you" Alice was quick to defend me

"Shut up evil twin"

"It's better then being the worlds biggest jerk" she crossed her arms angrily and Emmett glared at her, these two were always at each others throat especially when it came to dating. Emmett absolutely forbid it, he'd have mini heart attacks whenever he saw Alice talking to someone of the opposite sex, protective older brother was the worlds biggest understatement. Alice was furious that he kept scaring away all of Fork's dating prospects, I was quietly relieved; I didn't really have the magical intimidating factor that my oldest brother had, and Alice would definitely not listen to me.

"So what do you want to watch" I tried to change the subject, the air in the room was getting rather intense.

"The bachelor" Alice continued to glare.

"ESPN" Emmett didn't miss a beat.

_O great…_

**Bella Pov**

I looked down at the two slices of pizza that Jazz had heated up, there was steam still drifting off them and I picked up a piece and took a small bite, it tasted all right but I wasn't really in the mood to eat now.

I could hear my other three siblings arguing in the living room, Alice and Emmett's voices being the loudest.

"You feeling better darling?" Jazz put the last of the dishes into the dish washer and turned to face me.

I just shrugged and took another small bite if I didn't eat it all it would give him another reason to worry and I didn't want to do that.

"You want to have an early night? You can eat the rest of your pizza in bed?" he offered.

"NO!" I shook my head adamantly I don't care how tired I was I didn't want to go to bed, if I went to bed then I'd have stupid nightmares again, and it meant that tomorrow would come quicker which meant I had to go to school again…something I dreaded most.

"Ok you can stay up for another hour darling" my blonde haired brother grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears that had started to roll down my cheeks again I couldn't stop the stupid things, every time I thought of that place and what happened there I felt sick to my stomach. If my family found out what he made me do they wouldn't want me anymore, who would?

They'd think I was dirty and disgusting, just how I felt.

"Hey it's ok sweetheart" the tears were flowing faster now and my brother couldn't wipe them away quick enough, they were falling on my pizza and making it soggy.

"Do you want to give Carlisle and Esme a call? Maybe you'll feel better if you talk to them?" He suggested and I could see his eyes flicking back and forth to the phone on the bench.

I shook my head and sucked in a deep breath to try and calm myself down, I think it would make me even more upset if I spoke to my adoptive parents, this was the longest they had been away for and I was missing them like crazy as well.

Thankfully my deep breathing seemed to be doing the trick and I quickly wiped my face clean with the back of my sleeve.

"I'm better now" I picked up the piece of half eaten pizza and took another bite it tasted kinda salty…

"Alice told me you had a nightmare last night?" Jazz took a seat on the stool next to me and pushed a few stray locks behind my shoulder.

I just shrugged and concentrated on my food getting through it was becoming more of a challenge then I thought it would be.

"Emmett told me a ghost story the other day" I quickly thought of a lie and I saw my brother roll his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised" he muttered and I felt guilty for a second til I remembered how annoying Emmett was today.

"I'll speak to him" Jazz went to get off the stool and I quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"NO…I-I'm ok now, it was just a story I knew it wasn't real…I'm not scared anymore" I kept a tight grip on his top and my fingers loosened when he sat back on the stool.

"I don't want you two to fight anymore" I added. It was the absolute truth; I hated it when any of my siblings weren't getting along.

"Alright darling" he kissed my forehead and I gave him an exaggerated grossed out face and rubbed the spot where his lips had been which always made him chuckle.

"What you too cool now?" one of his eyebrows rose

I stuck my tongue out in response

"You spend way too much time with Alice" Jazz pinched my cheek and I swatted it away.

"You'll make them redder! I'll turn into a beetroot!" I yelped and he burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" I tried to hold back my own laughs but I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching and in a matter of seconds I had lost out and quickly joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Pov**

I watched the clock tick towards two thirty, it was going painfully fast and I had barely touched the piece of paper on my desk since two.

When I got to school Mr James reminded us that school was finishing half an hour early because of some sporting competition, I knew I should have signed up at the start of the year…

Only a minute left now. I could see all the kids looking at the clock too, only they actually looked excited.

"Alright time to pack up" his voice sent shivers rolling through my body and I could feel my heart start to race.

Last night I had another nightmare and slept in with Alice again then all this morning Jasper kept asking if I was ok every minute, he said I looked tired, I felt like I hadn't slept a wink at all last night.

The shrill ring of the end-of-day bell made me jump and a few kids laughed but I didn't care I just kept my eyes on the piece of blank paper on my desk and listened to them pack up and talk excitedly about sport or what they were going to do on the weekend.

"Come on Bella" Angela's quiet voice drifted down to meet me and I looked up at her and forced a smile.

"I have to stay here and wait to get picked up" my cheeks were starting to hurt, it was pouring outside and Angela was pulling on a large yellow raincoat.

"If you want you can come home with me? My moms picking me up, they can just pick you up from our house" My heart skipped a beat and I had to hold myself back from jumping up and hugging her. She was probably my best friend in forks.

"That's nice of you to offer Angela but I think it would be more convenient for Isabella's brothers and sister if she stays here" Mr James suddenly interrupted he was standing only a few meters away obviously listening in.

Angela looked startled for a second but then hurriedly agreed she had never been in trouble with any teacher before or even told off so she wasn't going to argue, even though she knew we passed by her house everyday, a few times we'd even given her a ride home.

"Ok, well see you on Monday Bella have a good weekend" she swung her backpack over her shoulder and I smiled meekly, my hopes of escape crumbling before my eyes as she exited the room.

"Now how about you pack your things up and meet me in my office" Mr James patted my shoulder and my skin crawled I couldn't even look at him it made me sick to my stomach.

I listened to his feet thud out of the room before I could finally force myself to move and began the painstaking process of packing up my pencil case and books, there were two kids in the back of the room playing on the computers and I watched them enviously. I wish I could be one of them laughing and making lame jokes the only thing to worry about was getting homework completed by Monday.

I picked up my coat and bag and left them by the door as I slowly walked to Mr James's office, I could already see him sitting behind his desk starring at the computer screen, my heart was racing now and I tugged on the sleeve of my cardi nervously.

I took another step and I was nearly inside his doorway, the familiar smell of his disgusting cologne filled my nose and I could taste bile in the back of my throat as my stomach rolled and sweat started to prickle on my forehead.

He leaned back in his chair and a smile adorned the face of my nightmare.

"Hello Bella, why don't you come in and shut the door" he gestured casually and I thought my heart was gonna burst right through my chest when he spoke, his voice paralyzed me to the spot and I just starred at him trying to catch my breath which was now becoming harder and harder to do.

He sat forward and his forehead creased and his eyes starting to look angry.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he said through his teeth and I thought I was going to pass out.

I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't! I didn't want him to touch me anymore, I didn't want him to look at me anymore I wished he would just go away and never come back. If he got struck my lightning or hit my a car I wouldn't be sad or even feel guilty all I'd feel was relief and happiness, lots and lots of happiness

"You better get in here Miss Cullen, or do you want another detention?" his face became a lot darker and his eyes starred into mine coldly.

All the air suddenly rushed rapidly out of my lungs and I opened my mouth and tried to take some more in but I felt like I was suffocating, like all I could breathe in was nothingness.

I grabbed the doorframe to steady myself as I felt my knees wobble and start to give out and the room started to go out of focus, I saw the blurry outline of Mr James stand up and start to come towards me and that's when I snapped onto autopilot and suddenly I was halfway down the hallway. My feet were moving like they had a mind of their own and I didn't fight them, I just kept my eyes focused on the doors in front of me, they were the only thing that separated me from my freedom.

I could hear Mr James yelling at me as I got closer to them but I didn't dare turn around, for all I knew he could be right behind me his hand reaching out his fingers only millimetres from grabbing my shoulder and hauling me back into the nightmare I was trying to escape.

My hand finally slammed painlessly into the wooden double doors that looked as though they were an eternity away only a few seconds ago and they crashed open with a loud bang. I flew down the stairs, barely managing to stay upward and skidded to a halt on the pavement. My lungs burning as I sucked in deep gulps of cold fresh air, large raindrops splashed on my face and I felt them trickling through my hair and down the back of my neck.

A cold wind swirled around me and I hugged my arms around my body and wished I'd put on my jacket the cardigan I was wearing was thin and was nearly soaked right through already.

_What the hell do I do now?_ I glanced around the empty school yard for anyone, any sign of life but there was none, it was deserted. My teeth starting to chatter as coldness spread through my body, then I heard the doors behind me swing open and my mind was instantly made up.

Run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the all the FF story alerts and ****my one review whoa hoo! **

**It's nice to know a few people like! . Yay thanks everybody! **

**Here be another instalment, it's uniquely longer then usual! **

**please review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Cheerio! **

**

* * *

**

**Bella Pov**

My saturated sneakers thumped against the pavement as I turned the corner and saw the familiar gates of Forks high come into view only a hundred meters away.

My lungs felt like they were on fire, I'd been running for what felt like forever and my whole body was covered in Goosebumps, my entire outfit was drenched and was stuck to me like glue.

The rain hadn't let up and big gusts of wind kept blasting into me making the rain feel like tiny bullets stinging my exposed skin.

I clenched my teeth and forced my legs one in front of the other, I'd passed a few people on the street who all looked at me like I was some visitor from out of space as I ran by them, a few cars had slowed down and I think I recognized a lady from the hospital where Carlisle works, but I didn't bother stopping, I just wanted to get to the high school where my siblings were.

I didn't once glance over my shoulder I just kept my eyes starring straight ahead I hadn't heard Mr James's voice since I ran out the school gates but I could still hear it echoing around my hauntingly like a scratched record.

The high school was closer now maybe fifty meters away and I concerntrated on breathing, my lungs seriously felt like they were going to explode I could feel my heart pounding against my chest like it might break right through my ribs.

I was forced to slow down slightly as a stitch erupted in my side and I could feel hot tears starting to trickle down the side of my face.

I could see Emmett's and Jaspers cars parked next to each other in the carpark and I sucked in a deep painful breath and used the last of my energy to sprint to where they were collapsing against the side of Emmett's jeep.

I could barely stand my legs were shaking and I slid down onto the wet ground (it didn't matter I was already soaked through) and lent against his wheel. My vision was starting to become clouded with dark spots and I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing, after a few minutes I opened my eyes again and my vision was back to normal.

My lungs and heart still felt like they were in a washing machine though and I put my head between my legs and forced myself to breath in big slow breaths until the pain was manageable.

Another gust of wind blasted rain drops at me and they hit me like gun fire my body shaking uncontrollably. Now that I had stopped moving I could really feel the freezing cold and there was nothing I could do to stay warm.

A bell in the distance rung which was a welcomed distraction and I quickly jumped to my feet my hands grasping the side mirror of Emmett's jeep as I watched a few people trickle into the carpark, I stayed partially hidden so they didn't see me and started impatiently scanning the faces of students who were starting to enter the carpark in small groups, none of whom looked like they were my family.

My patience was wearing very thin as the fifth group of students entered the carpark all sheltering under umbrellas and talking amongst themselves.

_Where are they? Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY! _My brain screamed and someone up above must have been listening because suddenly I noticed two people who had just come into view one looked massive and was holding a large familiar blue umbrella up for a tall blonde girl.

It was Rosalie and Emmett! I'd never been so relieved to see them in all my life and I quickly stepped out from behind the jeep not even caring about the weird looks I was getting from other students, my eyes focused only on the two coming towards me. As they got closer I could see Emmett was saying something to Rosalie and she laughed and slapped his arm I could almost hear their voices and I wanted t yell out to them but my body wouldn't listen to me.

Emmett said something else because Rose was now rolling her eyes and grinning from ear to ear, that grin soon faded though when she looked up and finally saw me standing in front of Emmett's jeep. She kind of did a double take and her eyes squinted like she wasn't sure what she was looking at, my brother had finally noticed that she was no longer paying him attention and followed her gaze until his eyes landed on me.

As soon as they did he stopped dead in his tracks for a brief moment and the umbrella dropped to the ground.

"SHIT" I heard him yell before he launched himself forward towards me.

**Emmett Pov**

Rose rolled her eyes but I saw a wide smile spread across her face, she looked so hot right now, I couldn't wait to get to the jeep, my mind raced again with all the things we could do to warm ourselves up and now I was glad Jazz drove him and the twins today, it would give me more alone time with my smoking hot girlfriend, we'd been making most of the it while Carlisle and Esme were away, the only person I had to worry about was Alice and her big mouth.

Another brilliant suggestion came into my head and I was about to voice it when I noticed the smile on Rose's face had vanished and she was starring straight ahead, I got a weird chill down my spine and I slowly followed her gaze across the carpark to where I had parked my jeep, o man don't tell me someone trashed it…or worse stole it…

I sucked in a deep breath and sent up a mental pray to anyone listening but as soon as my eyes landed on the small figure standing in front of it, all thoughts on stupid cars was gone and I came to an abrupt halt like someone had kicked the air out of me my whole body felt like it wasn't mine for a second and I heard the umbrella clang on the ground giving Rosalie a small fright.

"SHIT" I swore and took off as fast as I could towards the little figure who I was still holding onto hope that it wasn't who I thought it was, but as I rapidly covered the distance the figure quickly became my youngest sister, my youngest sister who looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Bella BELLA" I skidded to a stop in front of her and fell down on my knees so I was level with her, my knees hit the ground with a thud but didn't feel any pain.

Her little face was as pale as a ghost and her lips were starting to get a blue tinge to them.

"BELLA?" I put my hands on her shoulders trying to get some sort of reaction out of her but she just starred at me her eyes as wide as saucers and mouth slightly apart bottom lip trembling.

"O god…" Rosalie arrived beside me and was quickly holding the umbrella over us.

"Quick get her into the jeep!" she yelled franticly and I quickly yanked the keys out of my pocket fumbling them around in my hands for a few seconds before I finally got a hold of myself and pushed the button to unlock the car.

"Quick Emmett she's frozen!" my girlfriend ran to the backdoor and hauled it open.

"Come on Bells!" I wrapped my arms around my little sister and rushed her into the jeep bundling her and myself into the backseat out of the wind and rain.

Rose had slammed the door closed behind me and rushed around to the drivers' side and leapt into the front.

"Get her out of those clothes…here put this on her" she grabbed my football hoodie off the passenger seat.

I managed to manoeuvre the little body onto my lap and quickly started to peel her cardigan off Bella still didn't say a word or even move when I finally got it off.

"Bells I'm just going to take your singlet off and put my jersey on you so you don't get hyperthermia ok?" I paused with my hands on the bottom of her white singlet top but after a few moments with no reply I quickly peeled that off her too and then quickly grabbed the top off Rosalie and pulled it over her head it completely engulfed her little frame and I gently lay her on the back seat and slid her jeans off, they were completely soaked through.

I pulled the hoodie down to her knees but not before I noticed a few bruises on her thin thighs, I quickly disregarded them though as I concerntrated on getting my youngest sibling warm.

"Jesus Bella" I muttered as I quickly unzipped my jacket and pulled her back onto my lap leaning her against my t-shirt clad chest and then pulled my jacket closed around her.

Even though all the layers I could feel her icy cold body which was now shaking violently, I held her even tighter until Rosalie reminded me she needed to breathe and I loosened my hold slightly.

"Bella talk to me? Say something?" I spoke down into my jacket and I felt movement which was reassuring.

"…Emmy…" her little voice trembled and I let out a deep breath of utter relief.

"It's ok squirt I got ya" I manoeuvred her sideways and tucked her little legs inside the jacket cocoon, her exposed skin was freezing and covered in goose bumps.

"Jasper's coming" Rosalie spoke up and I looked out the window to see my brother jogging through the carpark towards his car which was parked next to mine, he put the key in the door and unlocked it and was about to pull it open when he suddenly stopped and turned to face the jeep.

"Is that you Emmett?" He shielded his eyes from the rain and took a step cautiously towards us.

"It's us Jazz" Rose called out and waved at him from the drivers seat, my slightly older brother waved back then pulled the passengers door open and ducked his head inside.

"You having car trouble?" he glanced back at me but quickly did a double take when he noticed something was wrong.

"BELLA?" he was out of the passenger seat and into the back beside me in barely even a second.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" my brother never swore especially in front of our sisters.

"I-I dunno I just came out of class and she was standing by my jeep" I shook my head still in disbelief myself.

Jazz had wrenched my coat open and was doing his best to inspect the quivering hoodie engulfed bundle, his hands checking her pulse and temperature, then he quickly pulled my jacket closed and I wrapped my arms back around my middle stopping it from coming open.

"We need to get her to the hospital she could have hyperthermia" he looked up at Rosalie and I quickly grabbed the keys off the seat beside me and chucked them too her.

"Hey where are you guys going" Alice suddenly appeared in front of the jeep with Edward a few meters behind her.

Jazz rolled down the windows and held his car keys out "Edward take my car and follow us!" he yelled out and both of the twins were there in a flash.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked looking rather worried as he uncertainly took the keys.

"O my god! Is that Bella?" Alice suddenly piped up before anyone could answer.

"YES! NOW JUST FOLLOW US" Jasper barked and rolled up his window before the twins could react, I could see he was stressed out big time and I was glad when Rosalie roared the jeep into life and threw it into gear.

I felt bad as I watched Alice and Edward stand watching us pull out of the park looking a little shell shocked before jumping into Jazz's car and doing the same, Edward was a good driver and I knew they would catch up with us I think they had a fair idea as to where we were going.

"How she doing" Jazz had his eyes fixed on the shivering ball under my jacket and I gently rubbed what felt like the side of her arm to try and generate some more heat.

"She's so cold" I swallowed the ball of panic that was growing; her body was giving me goose bumps.

"Just keep her as warm as you can we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes" Jazz glanced through the front seats.

"You doing ok darling?" He asked anxiously his face was quite pale, much paler then usual.

"Jazz?" Bella whimpered and my brother took a deep breath

"It's me darling, it's Jasper" he sounded so calm and collected when he spoke now and I wished I could do the same, but I felt like my brain was going a million miles an hour, it all felt so surreal.

"We're here" Rose pulled the jeep up nice and close to the doors and I think I heard Edward and Alice screech to a halt behind us.

"Do you have her?" Jazz swung his door open and jumped out.

"Yup I've got her" I shuffled towards him and managed to slide out and keep her bundled up inside my jacket, I didn't realize just how tiny she was.

"I'll park the cars and meet you guys inside" Rose called out and I mouthed a thank you before following Jasper inside whilst fielding off questions that were being thrown at me by Edward and Alice.

"This way" Jazz pushed some double doors open and the small waiting room came into view, I'd been here so many times that I should know the place like the back of my hand but right now it all looked so unfamiliar…

A nurse came rushing to meet us she was speaking with Jasper and Edward, she must have recognized us because she was saying all our names. The few people in the room looked at us both startled and curious.

"Follow me" the nurse gestured towards me and I was quickly on her heals as she lead us down the hallway and into an exam room that was only a few doors down from dads office, finally I recognized something familiar.

"If you can, get her settled on the table, I've paged Doctor Clearwater she's on her way she'll just be a few minutes" the nurse pulled out a silver blanket that looked like it was made of foil.

"This is specially designed to keep heat in" she handed it to Jasper

The twins immediately started asking questions again both looking very anxious now and I could see Alice was on the verge of tears, Jazz looked like his efforts to calm them was only making them more upset.

"Perhaps you two should come with me and get a hot drink?" the nurse tired to defuse the escalating situation and the twins shook their heads but I could see the nurse wasn't really suggesting.

"Come on, Bella is going to be ok and I think Doctor Clearwater will be able to focus a little better with a bit more quiet. We'll come back as soon as we get a hot chocolate I promise" she opened the door signalling for the twins to follow her.

"It's ok we won't go anywhere" Jasper gave them a quick hug and Edward grabbed Alice's arm and practically dragged her out, she looked like she wasn't going to co-operate but after a few steps she turned away and let her brother lead her out, poor kid she looked really shaken up.

"Here, I think we should wrap her in this" as soon as they were out of sight Jazz turned to me and held open the silver blanket.

I looked uncertainly at it but when I felt Bella's shivering body I knew it was the best option, I didn't think I was doing much good now that my jacket and t-shirt were partially soaked through.

"Bella we're at the hospital, we're just going to put you in a nice warm blanket so you're not so cold" Jasper said calmly as he led me over to the table.

I think I heard a small whimpering response and I manoeuvred my arms so that my brother could get to Bella, she burst immediately into tears when he lifted her out and quickly sat her on the table and wrapped her tightly in the blanket, after not even ten seconds her sobs became laboured and tired and then suddenly stopped it looked like she used up all her energy because her head fell forward tiredly and I could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It's ok Bells" I helped Jazz shift her till she was lying down and made sure the pillow was in a comfortable position under her head.

"You're gonna be fine now darling" Jazz put his hand against her forehead and I saw his brow tighten, we were both on either side of the bed now and I squeezed my eyes closed for a second, making sure this wasn't some horrible nightmare.

"Hello boys" I opened my eyes to see Doctor Clearwater enter it was Emily from the reservation I was good friends with her younger brother Seth and we saw her quite often. I was grateful to see another familiar face.

I stepped back so she could get in and peered nervously over her shoulder.

"Hello Isabella, its Emily I'm just going to make sure you aren't hurt ok sweetie? I need you to stay awake for just a while longer it's very important you don't go to sleep just yet" she gently pulled the blanket a little looser so she could get her hand inside, Bella didn't answer she was still struggling to stay awake.

"Can someone tell me what's happened?" I stepped back so she could get in and peered nervously over her shoulder.

"Emmett came out of school and said he found Bella standing by his jeep in the carpark…I-I think she must of come all the way from the primary school" Jazz spoke up and I could only nod silently.

Emily had her stethoscope on and was checking Bella's heartbeat, she then slid them back around her neck and placed a small thermometer into my little sisters ear, it beeped and she looked at it then started feeling her glands.

"It doesn't look like she has hyperthermia but I'd say a few more minutes and she would definitely be in a whole lot more trouble, her temperature and pulse are running a little high and she is definitely exhausted and in a state of mild shock, I'd like to give her a very mild sedative to help her relax and bring down her pulse, it's just a small shot, perfectly safe and will wear off in an hours time" she looked up and glanced at both of us.

"A-Anything that will help her" I quickly consented but Jasper paused for a moment looking a little apprehensive, he looked over at me and my face must of said it all because he quickly agreed to it.

"Ok then Isabella I'm just going to give you a little shot in your arm and it will help you relax a bit more, I promise it won't hurt a bit" Emily told my youngest sibling who at the mention of shot started to make small whimpering noises.

"Hey it's ok squirt it won't hurt, your big brother is here to make sure it won't" I placed my hand on her forehead and her eyes fluttered to me as I continued to distract her as Emily went round to Jaspers side and started preparing the needle, which was pretty small.

"You just keep looking at me kiddo and I promise you won't feel a thing" I managed a pretty good attempt at a reassuring smile and Bella flinched when the needle went in but otherwise didn't have a clue about the procedure, it was over in barely seconds and almost instantly I noticed my sister start to loosen up and settle down her eyes slowly falling closed.

"Yes that's much better" Emily had her stethoscope on again, and went over the same checks she had done only moments earlier.

"Is she ok now?" it was Jaspers turn to watch over her shoulder nervously and when Emily announced Bella would definitely be fine we both sighed with relief.

And not a moment to soon as I heard the twins voices echo noisily down the hallway, I knew the nurse wouldn't be able to keep them away from long.

**Alice Pov**

"What the hell's going on?" I waited till Doctor Clearwater and the nurse had finished talking to Jazz outside and immediately confronted my blonde haired brother as soon as he re-entered the room.

So far I knew a little of nothing of what was going on Emmett hadn't been much help when I started asking him questions he kinda just mumbled something and then Rosalie told me to lay off and wait for Jazz.

"Emily said they're going to keep Bella here till she wakes up and her body temperature is back to normal, they said it will only take an hour or so" he walked over to my sleeping sister who was still wrapped up tightly in that weird looking blanket.

Me and Edward were standing at the end of the bed and I could feel his nervous energy.

"Why was she out in the carpark though?" I voiced what everyone else was thinking and Jasper shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know Alice, I'm getting the nurse to ring her school and see if they know anything"

"She knows not to leave the grounds by herself bro, something must have really scared her" Emmett finally found his real voice.

"Maybe it's something to do with the nightmares she been having lately?" I thought out loud and all my brothers turned to face me.

"She's been sleeping in with me quite a bit lately"

"I think we need to have a family meeting when we get home tonight, I did notice her moods have been all over the place lately" Jasper was always the sensible one and we all quickly agreed.

"Hello, hope I'm not interrupting" the nurse who we now knew as Kym knocked on the door and entered.

"What did the school say?" I managed to get the words out before anyone could ask and Edward slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side, he could feel how anxious I was as well.

"I spoke to Isabella's teacher Mr James, he said they finished at 2 30 today because of sport and he noticed Bella was acting a little strangely and he asked if she wanted to go to the sickbay but she ran off and wouldn't stop when he yelled out to her" Kym repeated what she heard on the phone and I shook my head in disbelief.

"There's no way Bella would do that!" It sounded like she was talking about a complete stranger; my little sister would never do what she just said.

"I'm just relaying what Mr James told me over the phone, another teacher saw her running down the hallway and backed his story up"

Yea story was the right way to word it and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something I'd later regret.

"He said Isabella's Jacket and school bag are still there ready to be collected" Kym added and I turned back around to face my little sister deciding to check out of the conversation.

Don't worry Bells I'll get the bottom of this, I silently promised her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Round Five of my wee little story!**

**Thanks for reading and taking the time to Review, keep up the good work...and i shall keep trying to update as fast as i can! **

**Reviews go a long way in helping me to do this, cheers everybody!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"You sure your warm enough darling?" It was the fourth time now since we got home about an hour ago that Jazz had asked me this and I nodded my head and kept my eyes on the TV screen.

I had on my warmest winter pyjamas, two pairs of socks and was currently wrapped up in two large duvets in a makeshift bed on the couch that my siblings had made for me.

I was positively roasting but every time I went to stick my foot out or throw a blanket off I got scolded at. Jasper was currently sitting by my head in the small unoccupied area on the couch adjusting my pillow which was perfectly fine how it was, he hadn't asked me yet what exactly was going on, no one had in fact.

I think they were all waiting for the right time or maybe waiting for some sort of signal from me…but there was no way I was going to tell them the truth.

The drive home had been somewhat awkward, I curled up with Edward in the back and avoided making eye contact with the others. Emmett drove his own jeep and dropped Rosalie home on the way so it wasn't as crowded.

When we stopped at my school Alice ran in and grabbed my stuff and I was glad we were only there for a few minutes, I don't think I can stomach going back to that place.

It was weird cause I can't really remember much of what happened from the moment I set foot outside the school grounds. Everything before then I can remember in painful detail but after that it all gets very blurry, I barely recall going to hospital even though I was there for over an hour.

"I couldn't get hold of Esme or Carlisle" Edward wondered back into the room and put the phone back on the holder.

"I'll try again tomorrow morning" He managed to squeeze in next to Alice on the lazy boy the two of them exchanging looks.

"So darling do you want to tell us what's going on with you?" Jasper turned the TV down and I wanted to bury inside my makeshift bed like a turtle would in its shell.

"Nothings going on" I mumbled keeping my eyes focused solely on the screen even though it was only boring adverts.

"Come on Bells" Emmett turned to face me he was sitting on the ground leaning against the couch only inches away.

"Why'd you run away from school?"

"I didn't run away from school! It was finished early" I stated clearly

"Bella you know you're not meant to leave on your own" I could feel Jasper looking down at me and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves that were starting to show.

"I felt sick" it was the first thing that popped into my head

"And you guys were still at school for another half hour" I quickly added.

"Why didn't you go to the nurse's office sweetie?" Alice asked and I just shrugged and pretended to be more interested in what was happening on the TV.

"Isabella this is important" The screen went blank and I looked up to see Jasper holding the remote.

"HEY! I was watching that!" I protested loudly

"You can watch it later, but right now we want to know what is going on with you" Jasper reply was stern and I wiggled to sit up ignoring his attempts to stop me.

"I'M FINE!" I snapped at him when I had finally sat up and then crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

I didn't want to talk about what had happened at the stupid school, I just wanted to forget all together.

"It's dangerous being out on the street by yourself" Jazz squeezed my shoulder and I flinched away

"I'm not a baby, I can look after myself" Forks was the smallest place in what felt like the whole of America and pretty much everyone knew I was Isabella Cullen, because Carlisle was one of only three doctors in the whole town!

I knew every street, alleyway and roundabout like the back of my hand and I wasn't stupid enough to wonder off with some complete stranger!

"We know you're not a baby but it's not safe for you to be alone, not with what's been happening up in Port Angeles" I could hear the concern in my brother's voice as he spoke.

Lately in the last few months there have been seven or eight abductions of school age children, most of them were dumped back on the street a few hours after they were taken but two still haven't been found. The kids that got taken didn't know who it was because he wore a mask but Carlisle and Esme said that I wasn't allowed to go out by myself…even though Port Angeles is like two hours away.

"I'm sorry" my eyes were prickling with tears; I hated making my family angry with me. I know they were just worried about me, and I was lucky to have them.

"I won't do it again, I promise" I could feel wet tracks on my cheeks already.

"Don't cry Belly Bear" Emmett jumped up and carefully sat down next to me, the next thing I knew I was sitting in his lap and he gently wiping the tears away with the pad of his massive thumbs.

"Keep her warm" Jasper gestured towards the blanket and my biggest brother yanked it over me.

"What's wrong squirt?" He whispered down in my ear and I shrugged and buried my face in the blanket.

"Have you been having nightmares darling?" I felt Jaspers hand touch the back of my head.

"What's scaring you Bella?" He asked calmly and for a split second I almost wanted to scream at the top of my lungs everything that was rushing through my head. I wanted to yell and scream and throw things and make them see just how screwed up I really was feeling but I couldn't.

My mouth stayed wired closed and a voice in my brain screamed at me to shut up and not say anything.

"Is it something that maybe you just want to tell Alice?" Jazz persisted and I heard my sister pipe up.

"You know you can tell me anything you want Bells" I looked over to see her and Edward looking at me with the same worried expressions.

"I just felt sick that's all" No one looked like they were buying it but they all backed off anyway probably figuring they weren't going to get anywhere and I heard Jasper sigh.

"When you're ready to talk just let us know" He sounded defeated and when I risked a quick look I could see the concern on his face had intensified.

The TV was flicked back on a few seconds later just as Alice's favourite reality programme started.

"Aaaww! Anything but this!" Emmett immediately groaned

"We're watching it." Alice glared at him with a look on her face that said it all.

"Don't mess with her Em" Edward wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder and she poked her tongue out at my big brother.

"Dam twins" Emmett muttered "Well I've got my secret weapon too…Belly? What do you want to watch? A lame show about skanky girls who want to be models? Or would you rather watch the Indiana Colts take on the New England Patriots?"

"NOOoo! Not stupid Football" Now Alice was groaning.

"What's skanky?" I sat back and turned to face Emmett, I heard him use it a few times but still had no idea what it meant. Like every second word that came out of his mouth.

"A word that shouldn't ever be repeated by you" Jasper interrupted just as Emmy was opening his mouth to reply.

My blonde haired brother sent an annoyed look Emmett's way.

"Sorry Belly I'll tell you when you turn double digits"

"That's not fair!...It's ages away!"

Edward chuckled and I mimicked Alice and stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about you and Emmett come keep me company in the kitchen while im making dinner and I'll put the game on in there?" Jasper came up with a fitting solution and I quickly nodded in agreement.

I was just glad we weren't talking about me anymore.

"Sounds good to me kiddo" Emmett wrapped the blanket tightly around me and stood up, great I thought I could get rid of the stupid thing.

"Have fun Edward" he grinned at Edward who was looking desperately towards the kitchen.

"You two make sure you get your homework done before the weekends over" Jazz chucked the remote to Alice and she caught it with one hand her eyes never leaving the screen and she mumbled what sounded like a 'yes sir'.

"Ok let's see what I can find for dinner then" Me, Emmett and Jasper left the room and left behind all the tension that was still lingering in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay burgers! thanking you for all the reviews!**

**Here's another wee chappy hope you like!**

**Read and Review :)  
**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"Hey Jake!" I pulled open the front door to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

He was waving to his Dad and Mr Clearwater who were turning their car round, I gave them a quick wave too.

"Hey shorty" he patted the top of my head and I rolled my eyes and let him in. Jacob Black was the first friend I made here, when I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

I met him at the hospital when I was waiting for Carlisle to finish work and Jacob had been brought in cause he broke his leg trying to ride this motor bike he wasn't meant too.

We kinda just bonded and now we pretty much hung out every weekend. He was twelve weeks and two days older then me but in the last six months he'd started to grow really tall…and well I'd pretty much stayed the same height.

So now he was a good head taller then me and made sure to rub it in.

"They've gone fishing so we got the whole day" He dropped his jacket on the love seat by the door and spun round to face me.

"You hungry?" I pulled the door closed and led him into the kitchen where my half eaten bowl of cereal still sat. It was about nine thirty and Emmett and Edward will still in bed, Alice had already left to meet her friends about half an hour ago and Jasper was watching TV in the lounge.

"Na, I already ate, Dad made fish cakes for breakfast…again" his face scrunched up in a look of disgust. I just shook my head and quickly shovelled a few more spoonfuls into my mouth then dumped the plate in the sink.

"Come on lets go to our Hutt" I yanked on his sweatshirt and we both bounded into the living room.

"Jazz we're going for a walk" I jumped onto the couch beside my brother.

"Hello Jacob" he turned to Jake who was standing behind the couch

"Hi Jasper" my best friend answered leaning in the doorframe.

"Soooo we can go right?" I smiled sweetly at my big brother who sighed and gestured outside.

"Just take you coat and be back before lunch time"

I knew he'd say yes, last time he said no, we spent the entire morning running from Emmett's to Edwards room waking them up by jumping on their beds until they practically forced Jasper to let us leave the house.

"Yea yea" I threw my arms around Jazz and then launched myself off the couch and sprinted towards the door with Jake on my heels.

"Don't go far you two" I heard Jazz yell as I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on.

"We won't" we both yelled in unison and quickly flew out the door taking the steps two at a time and then raced each other across the driveway and lawn towards the forest edge.

"Come on stumpy legs!" Jake laughed, he was a few steps in front of me and I put on a burst of energy and overtook him just as we entered the forest.

"What was that?" I said between deep breaths as we both stopped get our second wind. He punched me lightly on the arm and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Cheater you got a head start I had to close the door" he stretched his arms out and a few bones clicked into place.

"What ever….race you to the Hutt" I took off without waiting for a response and Jake was quickly following me, I could hear his shoes hitting the ground breaking small twigs as we weaved through the trees, jumping over small bushes and bouncing off the massive boulders that littered the forest.

Five minutes later we finally came to our familiar spot and I could see the Hutt that we'd built a couple of months back nestled between two large trees, it looked a little worse for wear but we'd spent ages collecting branches and sticks and it was actually pretty water proof.

There was a small stream to negotiate first and Jake cleared it in one easy leap.

"Come on what you waiting for?" He boasted and I took a hesitant breath in and launched myself into the air, my feet landing only a few centimetres from the water edge and I grinned triumphantly to myself before I suddenly realized I was losing my balance and the next thing I know I'm sitting in the creek with icy cold water up to my waist.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA t-that w-was sooooooo FUNNY!" Jake was in hysterics as I scrambled out of the water, he was bent over double and I think I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY" I tried to squeeze some of the water out of my jeans but they were soaked all the way from my waste right down to my knees not to mention it was absolutely freezing cold.

"My legs are going numb!" I stomped past him towards the Hutt and I could still hear him laughing when I got to it.

"Aww poor Belly Butt" he stuck his bottom lip out and walked over to me his eyes still sparkling with tears.

"Shut up you idiot" I swung my leg out but my foot missed him by a mile.

"Ok ok I'll make a fire and you can dry you jeans on it" He took a wide birth around me and disappeared inside the Hutt.

My family and probably his would kill us if they knew we had matches and had actually lit a few fires. They were only small and the forest was pretty damp so it wasn't like we were going to burn the place down or anything.

"I'll go get some wood, you can put my coat on" Jake re-appeared with the box in his hand and threw his jacket to me.

"Hurry up then it's cold!" I waited for him to disappear amongst the trees before quickly stripping my jeans off and pulling his jacket on which came just below my knees, god my brothers would have a heart attack if they saw me now.

A few minutes later Jake returned carrying a big bundle of sticks and he quickly went about making a fire and when it was going I laid my jeans next to it and watched the steam roll lazily off them.

We both sat down and listened to it crackle for a while welcoming the heat it gave off.

"What are those?" Jake interrupted the peace and I looked down to see he was pointing to a purple bruise on my thigh; I quickly brought my knees up and yanked the coat over them so my legs were all covered up.

"It's nothing Jake" I shrugged and focused on the flames as they licked at the wood.

"Did he do them?" my best friend asked quietly he was looking down at his hand but I could see all the joy had gone from his face.

"So what if he did." I wrapped my arms around my legs and sat my chin on my knees, there was a long uncomfortable silence after that.

Jake was the only person I'd told about Mr James and I made him swear not to tell a soul, he kept telling me I had to tell someone but I told him if he said anything I'd never speak or see him ever again.

"Do they hurt?" the silence was broken and I shook my head.

"Na, I can't feel them" a shiver ran down my spine when I thought about how they'd got there.

"You should come to my school at the reservation with me" Jake smiled and I returned it, I would give anything to not have to go back to Forks Primary.

"You know I can't" I turned back towards the fire and sighed.

"Yea you're way to pale for us" Jake wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder.

"Haven't you Cullen's ever heard of a tan" he grinned cheekily and I pushed him again.

"Well maybe if the sun actually came out in this crap hole then we might have one."

Jake slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer "I'm glad you're here" I mumbled leaning against his side.

"Yup…what would you do without me?...what would anyone do without Jacob Black?" His hand quickly moved to my head and started messing up my hair.

For the next couple of hours we mucked around fixing up some of the holes that were starting to appear in our Hutt and keeping the fire going. When we decided it was probably time to head back for lunch my jeans were nearly all dry and we made sure the fire was completely out before leaving and this time I made it across the stream safe and sound and unwet!.

"You two shrimps are just in time, me and Eddie are just heading into town to pick Alice up, wanna come?" Emmett was just getting in his jeep when we arrived back at the house.

"Don't call me that" Edward came down the steps and glared at Emmett.

I looked up at Jake who shrugged and I mulled over what to do.

"Lunch at the diner…" Emmett held up Carlisle and Esme's credit card and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sweet free food!" Jake brushed me aside and ran to jump in the back of the jeep.

"JAZZ ME AND JAKE ARE GOING INTO TOWN WITH EDWARD AND EMMETT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs then quickly followed Jakes lead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay thanks everyone for the reviews its great to know there are lovely folkys like you reading!**

**Here comes another chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"I can't believe you guys are eating ice cream for lunch" Alice shook her head in amusement and took another bite of her garden burger.

Me and Jake each got large chocolate sundaes with extra chocolate sprinkles and cream, the others were dead against it but when I asked Emmett with my most sweetest voice he caved in.

"Just don't tell Jazz" I think Emmett said his mouth was full of chips.

"We won't" I grinned across the table at him and devoured another large spoonful of chocolaty, ice-creamy goodness.

"Brain freeze!" I heard Jake moan beside me he was nearly finished his, but I still had half of mine to go and my stomach was already painfully full.

"Don't make yourself sick Bella" Edward warned he was sitting on the other side of me watching me warily.

"I won't be sick" I shoved another spoonful into my mouth and forced it down, it tasted so good I didn't want to waste it especially after I'd twisted my big brothers arm to get it, and maybe put him in the bad books with the others.

"All right that's enough kiddo" Emmett reached across the table and I saw my sundae disappear.

"HEY! I wasn't finished!" I dropped the spoon on the table and it landed with a loud clang and crossed my arms unhappily.

"You're gonna make yourself sick Belly, there's ice cream at home I'll make you a sundae for desert tonight ok?" I heard Jake snigger when Emmett used his nickname for me.

"…fine then" I mumbled and continued to glare at the table, I wasn't really that annoyed I don't think I could have got through another bite anyways.

"Can we go across to the park?" Jake asked licking his spoon clean and putting it into the now empty sundae glass in front of him.

"Yea PPLLEEAASSEE?" I clasped my hands together and gave Emmett my best puppy dog expression.

They were all still eating and were most likely going to take ages, Alice and Rose hadn't even started telling us what they had got shopping…and they had more then six bags each with them…

Emmett looked seriously out the window across the carpark at the small playground there wasn't much there just a slide, merry-go-round, swings and park bench but it was better then waiting here, his eyes scanning the parking lot and then flicked back to me and as soon as they landed on mine I gave him my toothiest grin.

"Ok, but don't go anywhere else" he finally gave permission and me and Jake were quickly shuffling out of the booth.

"And no Merry-go-round" Emmett added.

"We wont" Jake grabbed my sleeve and tugged me through the diner and out the door, as soon as we got out a sharp wind hit my face and I zipped my jacket up and followed my best friend across the parking lot.

"Bet I can go higher" Jake claimed the closest swing and I quickly took the second one, we were the only two in the playground which was a bonus I didn't really want to see anyone from school.

We spent the next twenty minutes seeing how far we could jump from the swings, Jake won by a mile but only because he was taller then me, but I still swung higher then him.

"C'mon guys we're going!" I looked over to the diner to see my siblings waving at us and I slowly let the swing come to a halt

"Race ya!" Jake sailed past me, everything was always a competition to him and I rolled my eyes and slowly followed him, my stomach was starting to feel a little off from all the swing action.

"C'mon slow coach" Jake yelled he was already with my brothers and sisters and I forced myself into a slow jog which didn't help my stomach at all.

When I got halfway across the carpark I felt the hairs on my arms stand up and a weird feeling went through me, it was the feeling you get when someone is watching you, I quickly stopped and looked slowly around.

There were about ten cars in the carpark and my eyes quickly scanned them when I got to a dark blue hatchback a cold chill ran down my spine and my breath hitched when I saw who was in it staring straight at me.

It was Mr James.

And he was just sitting there staring at me with those cold grey eyes, I felt completely paralyzed as he glared at me. My whole body was like a statue. All I could see was his stone cold face, all I could hear was his voice echoing in my head over and over again telling me that I was in a lot of trouble on Monday, telling me that I was going to be punished for what I'd done…

He looked so angry, I'd never seen him look so scary before and I knew exactly why…

"ISABELLA!" Emmett's booming voice suddenly pulled my attention away and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him only a meter away.

"What are you doing?" he picked me up and stared at me like I'd grown a third eye, and then I saw why.

There was a large SUV right behind me and the driver looked less then impressed that I was standing right in the middle of her path blocking her way.

"Are you trying to get run over" Emmett quickly moved to the side to let the car drive past and gave her a quick wave.

My mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Jeez looks like you've seen a ghost or something" his face went from slightly angry to concern and he put his hand on my forehead.

"You feeling sick or something?" I nodded my head numbly.

"Well come on then" He turned and we headed towards the car.

"Jasper is going to kill me" I heard him mumble under his breath and I lent my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes wanting all the bad feelings to go away.

**Jas****per Pov**

"What happened?" I quickly took a very pale looking Bella from Emmett's arms the guilty look on his face said it all.

"She's sick" Alice and Rose came in the door and my sister nudged Emmett as she walked by him.

"Edward's dropping Jacob off at the Clearwater's" she added as she passed me and made her way up the stairs her and Rosalie had numerous bags in her hands and I shuddered to think how much money they had just spent. Carlisle's credit cards were definitely getting a good work out…

"Do I even want to ask?" I glared at my brother who shrugged and scratched the back of his head innocently

"Sorry" He mumbled and quickly followed the girl's up the stairs looking rather guilty now.

"How you feeling darling?" I turned my attention to the silent bundle in my arms but she didn't reply.

"You want to go lie in my bed?" I think I felt her nod.

"Ok sweetheart" I carried her upstairs and to my room as I passed Emmett's I made a mental note to have a little talk with him later on.

Thankfully I had made my bed when I got up this morning and I lowered her onto the duvet cover and removed her shoes.

"Want me to get your pyjamas?" It was only the afternoon but she looked really worn out and still very pale.

Her little head shook and she curled up on her side into a tiny ball, god I was going to kill Emmett.

"I'll just be over by my desk if you need me" I pulled the corner of the duvet over her and adjusted the pillows so she at least looked a little more comfortable her eyes were already closed when I finished and it looked as though she was already asleep.

"What's going on darling?" silence was the only reply and I ran my hand through my hair and sat at my desk, I had a truck load of work to do but all I could think about was my little sister. Something was so off lately. We had all noticed it but so far none of us could crack the invisible concrete wall she had put up.

All I knew is that there was no way I was giving up. Whatever it is that is troubling my youngest sibling, whatever is upsetting her wasn't going to stay hidden for long.

Not if I have anything to do with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a short one!**

**But the next chapters are gonna be much longer, this is just the start of things to come!**

**Thanks for the reviews keep em coming.**

**Hope you like!**

**: )  
**

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

"We're leaving in five!" I yelled up the stairs, we really should be on the road now but the morning had got off to a very slow start, when Bella refused to get out of Alice's bed.

Breakfast then took three times longer then usual and I spent the entire time persuading the youngest to eat her cereal instead of pushing it around her bowl.

Bella's mood hadn't improved at all since Saturday afternoon she'd spent the rest of the day and night curled up in my bed and on Sunday we lounged around and watched movies, it was miserable outside as per usual and it was nice to spend the day hanging out with my brothers and sisters even if Bella was still in a gloomy mood.

"Are you dressed yet?" I heard Alice yell and she then appeared at the top of the stairs.

There was no reply and I looked impatiently at my watch

"Go help her, we're already late" Alice spun round and disappeared from view and I heard her banging on Bella's door

"I'm not going!" A high pitched voice floated down stairs and I pinched the bridge of my nose, this was not good.

"JJJAAAZZZ" Alice yelled and I quickly made my way towards the source of all the noise.

"She said she's not going." My pixie like sister crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as I approached her.

"Can you go bring the car out of the garage, I'll sort this out"

"I knew I should of gone with Emmett and Edward" she grumbled as she walked by.

"Bella what's wrong?" I took over Alice's spot in the doorway and looked in to see my little sister lying on her bed she was only half changed and was still wearing her pyjama top, her long dark mahogany hair fanned out over her pillow.

"I'm not going" she sat up and it looked like she'd been crying, her eyes were red and there were tear tracks down both of her cheeks.

"Tell me what's wrong darling?" I walked in and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I just don't want to go today" She folded her arms and I could see I had a fight on my hands.

"Bella you have to go to school" I touched the top of her head and she quickly leaned away from me.

"No I don't."

"If you don't go you'll get in trouble and Carlisle and Esme will not be very happy" she shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't care. I'm still not going"

The car horn honked loudly outside, Alice was getting impatient. I took a deep breath in and summoned up some my voice of authority

"Isabella I'm going to count to three and if you haven't moved I'm going to dress you myself and carry you to the car." Her little face immediately looked up at me as I stood up and placed her long sleeved blue tee beside her. Two big brown wide eyes stared straight into mine and I saw her bottom lip start to quiver.

"One…" her eyes squeezed closed and tears started to accumulate.

"…two…" this was much harder then I thought, I just wanted to pick her up and tell her we didn't have to go to school today, that we could stay home and watch more movies and not have to worry about stupid classes or any of that.

"Noooooo" the first sob erupted and soon there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Doooon't mm-make m-m-me goooo" she cried loudly her thin body slumping in defeat.

"Why don't you want to go baby?" I knelt down in front of her and took her hands in mine. She just continued to sob.

"Is someone being mean to you?" I tucked her long hair behind her ears so I could see her face better which was proving difficult because she refused to look up at me.

"Is some one bullying you at school?" Her cries got louder and I quickly pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"What's taking so long!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs and I heard her start up the stairs.

"Just take the car Al. Me and Bella will take Carlisle's!" I yelled back and the footsteps on the stairs stopped.

"Ok see you later" she sounded uncertain but I heard her head back down and then the front door close.

"Ok darling we don't have to go just yet" I walked slowly around her room still trying to calm her down.

"I-I do-don't ever want to g-go back there" she whispered raggedly into my shoulder, I'd never seen her this upset before and I felt completely helpless, it was so overwhelming to hear her heartbreaking cries and not know what is causing them.

"Bella I want to help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong so I can darling?" her sobs were finally starting to subside but her body was still shaking.

"I-I c-c-can't" she buried her face against the side of my neck and I could feel her hot tears on my skin.

"Why can't you Bells?" she was starting to scare me and I hugged her tighter.

"Is it something you want to tell Alice instead?" there was no reply only hiccupping sobs now, I took the opportunity to sit back down on the bed and reposition her on my knee.

"Is it a secret?" I smoothed the top of her hair down trying a new approach.

"I can't say" she mumbled wiping her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Why can't you darling? Will you get in trouble?" She pushed back from me and her wet eyes shone straight into mine, the next few words that came out of her mouth sent shivers racing down my spine and my blood to run cold.

"He'll be mad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay glad you're enjoying! **

**IMPORTANT: I changed the ages of Alice and Edward to 16 and Bella to 10!**

**OK read and Review thanking you! x**

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

"Isabella what do you mean, he'll be mad?" I quickly sat her on the bad and knelt down in front putting both my hands on her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked slowly and my little sister just shook her head and hung her head.

"Isabella tell me who you're talking about" I could feel my heart beat start to quicken and voice start to become louder as her words replayed over and over again in my head.

It felt like I'd been punched in the face as reality set in and it started to dawn on me just how serious a situation this could be.

When I found out whoever this person, she is talking about; whoever is making her so frightened…when I found out who they were I was going to make him regret the day he was ever born!

I could feel the tendons in my hands tensing as I thought about all hurt I could inflict on this person and I had to quickly calm myself down before I accidently did something I regretted.

I took a deep breath in and waited for my thoughts to make sense again and stop jumping to conclusions; it was probably just a boy from her class being mean like little kids do.

"Can you tell me his name darling?" my voice was a lot calmer now but I was still struggling to keep my emotions in check. I'm glad the others weren't here; if they had been it would have been complete chaos, especially Emmett. About a year ago Alice was getting picked on by this boy and when Emmett found out he made it his personal mission to teach this Mike guy a lesson and in the process nearly got himself expelled. Well needless to say Alice never got so much as a cough in her direction after that; Emmett could be pretty effective sometimes.

"Can you tell me his name?" I repeated

"Nooooo" Bella shook her head defiantly and I put my hands on her cheeks and made her look straight at me.

"Bella tell me who it is" I didn't know what else to do, what to ask her. At the moment my thoughts were in disarray and I couldn't think straight. I could feel her trying to turn away and both her hands came up to my arms and tried to pull them down.

"Let me GO!" she glared at me angrily and kept trying to get free, I wasn't hurting her but it was painful to watch her face flash with fear and frustration.

"Has he been hurting you Bella?" I leaned in closer and she stopped moving and starred silently at me her eyes swirling with anger.

"Is he calling you names?" no answer. I was praying she would nod her head and we'd go speak to the principle and it will all be sorted out in a quick and efficient manor, problem solved. But there was no reaction.

"Has he hit you?" her lips pressed together in a thin line and I could see her bottom lip start to quiver.

O god I didn't want to ask the next question but it had to be done.

"Has… someone been touching you?" I forced myself to ask the question that nobody ever wants to have to ask. But as vulgar as it is there was a possibility and my stomach churned at the thought of my ten year old sister been hurt like that.

"LET ME GOOOOOOO!" Her high pitched scream that followed made me fall back and my hands automatically went to my ears which were already ringing and as soon as I had lost my hold on Bella she was quickly up and out of the room in seconds.

"BELLA COME BACK!" I scrambled up and shook my head trying to get my hearing back everything sounded kind of muffled.

"BELLA?" I ran out the door and looked up and down the hallway trying to decide where she'd gone a loud bang from downstairs quickly pointed me in the right direction and I flew down the stairs to see the front door swinging open in the breeze.

SHIT!

When I got outside my hearing was nearly back to normal and I scanned the driveway and large front lawn, there was no sign of her then thankfully I caught a flash of something moving through the forest off in the distance and my legs were quickly covering the distance.

"BEEELLAA?" I made it to the fringe of the forest where it met out lawn and looked around desperately for my sister, looking for any sign that she had been here, a footprint or broken branches or maybe a big flashing arrow nailed to one of these trees that pointed in the right direction…

"BELLA!" I yelled triumphantly when I saw a small shoe imprint on the soft ground _I'm coming_ I started following the obscure trail nearly tripping over shrubs and tree roots to afraid to take my eyes off the path in case it suddenly got swept away.

**Bella Pov**

The stream came into view as I approached it with speed leaping clean over it and landing with a soft thud on my feet jarring my ankles and sending shooting pains up my legs.

It didn't matter though because all I could focus on was making it inside the small Hut that was ten meters away, crawling into the safety of its belly and never coming back out.

The burning in my lungs or searing pain in my side wasn't going to stop me from getting there and I added a burst of speed to cover the distance in what felt like barely even a second.

I dove forward and practically slid through the small opening into the familiar darkness crawling into the furtherest corner and pulling my knees up to my chest. Welcoming the protection that the darkness.

I had to make myself as small I could and then maybe I would just vanish into nothing because that what I felt like doing.

My breaths were loud and ragged as I drew air in, my lungs were screaming for it and I felt dizzy from running. I squeezed my eyes closed and felt hot tears trickle out of them.

My stomach felt like it had been in a washing machine and I could feel my breakfast starting to make a comeback.

I only just managed to keep it from coming back up but the gross taste of bile and cereal filled my mouth.

O god it felt like my whole world was crumbling before my very eyes and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it, why couldn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut?

Why did I have to go blurt out those stupid words!

I could see the look on Jaspers face as soon as I said them, he looked completely mortified like the world was about to end! It surely felt like it would.

What was I going to tell him? I couldn't just say 'o yea the reason I've not been myself is because my teacher Mr James has been doing the most revolting, disgusting, terrifying things to me. Stuff that only adults should do with each other, but instead he couldn't find another adult so he has to use me instead? There was no way I could tell him that!

My stomach churned again and I took in a deep breath then mopped my hot sweaty face clean with the back of my sleeve.

Why can't this just all go away? I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked slowly back and forth picturing the look on my big brothers face…and he didn't even know the truth yet…

"Bella?...are you in there?" His familiar southern accent sounded from outside the Hut and I held my breath and bit my tongue hoping he would just keep walking.

"Darling?" I saw him kneel down and peer through the entrance into the darkness.

Maybe he couldn't see me?

"Bella it's me it's Jasper, please come out of there" no miracles occurred and I pressed myself closer to the wall, small twigs and branches poking into my back but I didn't' care anymore.

"I'm coming in then" I watched him hunch over and squeeze through if it were any other situation it would of actually been funny to watch him navigate the small space but it wasn't any other situation, it was this situation and I watched him silently as he slowly crawl over to me.

He came to sit right next to me and gently pulled me into his lap I didn't even resist or put up a fight I didn't have the energy left I just felt like one of those big doll things they use in car crash tests. I had run out of places to hide and now I had no other choice. There was no use in fighting it now.

His familiar smell filled my nose and I unconsciously buried my face in my big brothers shirt, his heart was beating really fast.

We just sat like that for ages not saying a word and I waited in dread for him to take in that breath that signalled he was about to break the silence. It must have been uncomfortable his neck was slightly hunched over and his legs were stretched out so that his feet were sticking outside.

"So this is what you and Jacob have been up to out here" he mused, surprising me, I didn't at all expect that.

"It's pretty good" I looked up and could just see my brothers face through the darkness he was smiling but not in his eyes…

"You and Jake have been spending a lot of time out here" his gaze flicked down at me and I buried my face back in his shirt avoiding them.

There was another long silence the only sound being the wind that was swirling through the trees making a whistling noise.

"Bella if Jake is hurting you or making you do things that you don't want t-"

"-HE'D NEVER!" I pushed away from my brother and yelled, furious that he could even think that my best friend in the whole wide world would ever do anything bad to me. Jake was like my brother as well and he'd never ever in a million years hurt me. Ever!

"Ok sweetie I believe you" Jazz's hand stroked the side of my face and I took a shaky breath in and let the anger dissolve.

"You know me and Emmett used to build Huts around here as well when we were your age too" I slowly relaxed and let my ear fall against his chest I could hear a hum every time he spoke.

"I don't think they were ever as good as this one though" His fingers slowly ran through my long hair gently loosening the knots.

"And then a few years later when Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward and Alice we stopped coming out here as often. Until one day we completely forgot about them"

"Why did you stop?" I mumbled a lot quieter now and I could tell he was thinking because he always clicked his tongue.

"Well… at first it was because we wanted to keep it a secret from the twins but then after a while we were having so much fun playing with them that we didn't have the time to come out. And then one day Esme and Carlisle brought you home and as soon as we laid eyes on you we completely forgot about the Hut we had built"

I couldn't ever imagine me and Jake forgetting about ours.

"Do you remember when you first came to live with us?" I shook my head it was a long time ago now when I was only I think four years old.

"Well I do because me and Emmett were about twelve and Alice and Edward were about ten and we suddenly had a little four year old that would follow us around everywhere and want to do whatever we were doing" I could hear the smile in his voice and it made the corners of my lips twitch.

"My name was the first one you memorised because you thought it was Jaffa just like the lollies" I smiled when I heard him chuckle.

"You always told Emmett off when he wouldn't share with me" I remembered back to one of my first memories, we went to the grocery store and Emmett got a whole bag of gummy bears and wouldn't share any with me. Jasper saw and made him give me half and say he was sorry. Happy memories all made me feel better.

Before I came to live here I didn't have many memories I could only remember the grey peeling paint in the orphanage and always hearing kids and babies crying.

"I'll always look out for you and try and keep you safe because you're my little sister, you're family and I'll always love you." He kissed the top of my head

"Love you too" I snuggled closer to him feeling safe in his arms, like nothing could ever harm me.

"Bella if there was anyone who was making you feel scared or sad inside you would tell me wouldn't you?" he sounded more serious now and I nodded my head feeling guilty as I did.

"Yes" it came out as a whisper but my brother still heard

"Do you promise you'd tell me if anyone was hurting you or doing something to you that they weren't meant to?" I swallowed to quench my dry throat

"I promise" I said a little more loudly and there was a long pause.

"Ok then darling lets go back to the house and get cleaned up"

I squeezed my eyes closed and sent up a quick pray, I knew my Hut would keep me safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wrote this at like two in the morning so just keep that in mind as you are reading!**

**And also if you are Justin Bieber fan I would just like to say sorry.**

**And if you are not a Justin Bieber fan then I would also like to say sorry.**

**And if you are fortunate enough to live under a rock and do not know who **

**Justin Bieber is and then because of this story go and Google him. Then I would like to extend a heart felt apology for being the one who popped your Beib cherry…lol ok and now I would like to apologize for that disturbing image…*shudder* **

**Right enough of that Read and Review super fantastic readers! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Alice Pov**

"So are you finally going to tell me why you didn't show up to school today?"

It was just after dinner and Jasper had decided to call an emergency family meeting, although he waited for Bella to get in the bath before doing so which was strange, because usually family meetings involve the entire family…

I noticed during lunch time at school that my oldest brother was absent and when I text him he wouldn't reply then when we all got home he wouldn't tell me why he didn't show up, it was so unlike him to skip school he was a perfect A-grade student and I was even more shocked that he didn't at least drive Bella to school.

"So are you going to talk or what?" I crossed my arms and stared at Jasper who was standing a few meters away with his hands behind his back just staring at us with that worried look on his face.

I was sitting in between Edward and Emmett on the couch and I could sense them starting to get a little impatient.

"Come one bro I ain't got all night" Emmett fidgeted with his top like a little kid whilst Edward remained completely still.

"Ok…" Jazz cleared his throat and I sat up ready to hear what kind of explanation he had for missing a day at school, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be very happy if they found out.

"Wait shouldn't we wait for Bella?" Edward interrupted

"No, sh-…well….I…"

"Spit it out" Jasper was interrupted again only this time by Emmett.

"Ok you three shut up and listen" My blonde haired brother spoke sternly and all three well mainly just me and Emmett stopped fidgeting and focused our attention on Jasper who now actually looked like he was in pain. The only times he had that look on was when there was some really bad news, like when Carlisle's only brother passed away.

This was definitely important.

"The reason why Bella and I didn't make it to school today was because she was too upset to leave the house." Both my brothers were instantly alert at this and I saw Emmett open his mouth to say something but Jasper quickly cut him off.

"From what little she told me I think that someone from the school is hurting her, but im not completely certain. She wouldn't tell me much the only things she did tell me was that she had to keep it a secret and that if she told anyone, then he would be very mad with her"

What the hell? Where did all this come from? I thought we were going to get a lecture or something…but this was completely out of the blue. What was my brother saying? Someone was bullying Bella at school? Someone was hurting her?

And who the hell was this he person?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Emmett summed it up in three words he was sitting right on the edge of the couch now looking like he was in shock; I was still trying to fully process what Jasper had told us.

"What do you mean hurt?" Edward asked his voice and face a mask of calm but I could see his hand clenching the arm of the couch in a death grip.

"Like bullying her in the playground?" I asked actually sounding hopeful that that was the case.

"…No…I think it's more then that…" Jazz shock his head grimly and I felt my stomach drop.

Emmett was on his feet instantly "There is no fucking way! No fucking way !" he was pointing his finger accusingly at Jasper.

"That's fucking sick! There is no way in hell that Bella's been hurt like that, not like that!" My biggest brother was trembling with anger and I could see his neck starting to go a slight pink colour.

"Look I'm not saying it's true, but from what she told me I think it's a strong possibility that someone is hurting her, someone who is Male and made her keep it a secret!" Jasper replied, he didn't want to admit it either.

"That's why she's been having all those nightmares" I thought out loud.

"And why she's been so moody lately" My eyes flicked to Jazz who looked grimmer then death.

"We need to find out who it is!" Emmett spun round on his heel but before he could take one step Jasper grabbed his arm and hauled him back around.

"NO. She's too fragile at the moment, this morning when I tried to get her to tell me she nearly had a panic attack; I had to chase her through the forest. We can't all go asking her questions and stressing her out even more"

"WE HAVE TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH!" Emmett yelled pulling his arm out of Jaspers grip and my brother grabbed him again and they began to struggle.

"Stop it you two!" I jumped up but before I could even take a step I was being pulled behind Edward and made to watch as he attempted to get between my two oldest brothers.

"STTTOOPP!" I yelled at all three of them before someone or something got broken. That seemed to do the trick because they all turned to face me and then quickly released one another; nobody was hurt thankfully.

"I'm sorry Al" Jazz straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his blonde locks apologetically.

"This isn't helping the situation" I crossed my arms and Edward came back to my side and wrapped his arms around me sensing I was getting upset.

"Well what are we meant to do then?" Emmett threw his hands up in frustration.

"Maybe you could go talk to her, she might want to tell you more" Edward squeezed my shoulder and I nodded a little uncertainly.

"I'll try"

Jasper nodded "Anything to help Al" I could see the panic in his eyes and I felt my own nerves try to take over, I don't even know why I was so nervous? I think it might have to do with the chance that there could be something seriously bad happening and I would be the one to try and find out what it was. I don't know if I was strong enough now…

"Who the hell could it be?" Emmett fell back onto the couch and me and Edward joined him.

"One of the kids in her class?" Edward put forth and I shook my head. When I was her age we didn't even know about the birds and the bees and all that stuff, and Bella would be able to defend herself against someone her own age.

"It has to be someone older" Jazz paced back and forth deep in thought.

"One of the kids in a grade above her then" Emmett was starring daggers and I could see his fists were clenched tight.

"It's a possibility" Jazz stopped and bit his bottom lip.

"It could even be a teacher or a member of the staff?"

"NO! It's gotta be a kid in a grade above her" Emmett ground his teeth, I think he was saying that because if it was a kid then there would be the chance that she was only getting bullied. With an adult it was way worse…

It made me sick to my stomach especially because on the news there had been those stories of kids being abduct and sexually assaulted in Port Angeles. I don't know what I'd do if Bella was been hurt like they were, she was so sweet and innocent. Why would someone want to ever harm her? Harm a little kid?

"Don't cry Al" Edward whispered in my ear, I didn't even realize I had tears streaming down my face until now; he swivelled around and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" I breathed into my brother's shirt, now I felt stupid acting like a baby in front of my brothers especially seeing as it wasn't me that should be crying.

"I know it's hard but we have to be strong" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded and took in a deep breath trying to swallow back my emotions.

"We have to act like normal in front of Bella I don't know how she'll react if she finds out we know something" Jazz came over to me and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking, but whatever it is? Didn't happen!" Emmett abruptly jumped up and looked angrily at all of us then swiftly exited the room, none of us dared to stop him and I heard his loud footsteps thud all the way up the stairs.

Jasper sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, he looked ragged

"It's harder for him" Edward broke the silence.

And I nodded silently; Emmett always thought of himself as the big protector, the one to keep everyone safe and I know it killed him that he might have failed in his self appointed responsibility.

"What are you all doing?" Bella padded into the room fresh out of the bath and clad in pyjamas and I nearly jumped out of my skin, if she was only a few minutes earlier it could of turned into one ugly scene.

"Nothing darling, just talking about classes" Jasper was instantly up and the pained expression on his face was turned into a cheerful one immediately.

He took a seat next to me and pulled her onto his lap taking the hairbrush from her hand and started delicately pulling it through her long wet hair.

"Can we watch cartoon network?" she didn't seemed fazed or curious about the situation.

"Ok but only for ten minutes then you have to go to bed" Jazz gave in and Edward grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal like we'd never had that meeting or anything. It was weird to see my brothers acting so normal, I couldn't help but flick my attention to Bella every five seconds, to see if I could spot anything that was out of the ordinary, any bruise or scratch that I hadn't noticed before. Anything new that would indicate there was actually something horrible going on, but there was nothing, well nothing that was showing anyways. Her pyjamas covered most of her body.

I felt someone nudge me in the side and I turned to glare at Edward who gave me a stop-being-so-obvious look, I silently huffed and focused my attention back on the screen where sponge bob square pants was playing I wanted desperately to look away but I forced myself to stay focused.

"Alice? Alice?" My attention was snapped away from the screen and I didn't even notice the credits for the end of the episode were already rolling, I must of zoned out.

"What?" Jasper was looking at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Didn't you hear a single work I said?" he frowned and I just shrugged innocently.

"I was saying that you should take Bella up to bed seeing as you were going up to do some study" He gave me a knowing look.

"O yea! Sure, come on Bells" I plastered a smile on my face and hopped up, my little sister now had her hair pulled back into two perfect French braids.

"Night Darling" Jazz wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek then let her clamber over to Edward, who narrowly managed to protect himself as she landed in his lap and threw her arms round his shoulders.

"Night sweetie" he smiled squeezing her tightly and I saw breathe with relief when she scrambled off of him with no damage done.

"Night guys" I held out my hand for her to take and my two brothers gave me encouraging looks as we left the room, _great this is going to go just fantastic…not._

"Aren't we going to say goodnight to Emmett?" I felt a tug on my hand as we passed his room.

"Not tonight Bells he's writing a really important essay at the moment" Bella looked suspiciously at me for a second but then shrugged and carried on. _Phew._

I don't think he was in the right state of mind right now to talk to anyone.

"Make sure you leave the door open" my little sister looked up at me as we walked into her room and I assured her that I would.

"You have clothes sorted for school tomorrow?" I pulled back her covers and waited for her to climb in she froze for a second but then continued on.

A nod was the only reply and I tucked the blankets tightly around her then knelt down beside the bed.

"All ready?" I touched her cheek and her lips turned up but the smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

I sat there for a second trying to think of what to say. How to bring up this awkward topic without making it look suspicious?

"Gosh you look so grown up" I started not exactly sure how this was going to go.

"You'll be eleven in a month" I forged on.

"27 days actually" she grinned and I raised an eyebrow, I remember being a kid and telling everyone I was nine and three quarters, the three quarters part was compulsory, I was never just nine or ten or eleven I was always ten and a half or eleven and two quarters I can't remember what age I was when I stopped doing that.

"That's not far away, what do you want for your birthday?"

She looked up at the ceiling deep in serious thought

"Justin Bieber poster!" I was waiting for her to say that and mentally shuddered the only downside of having a kid sister was having to listen to their music, last month it was Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers but now it was strictly Justin Bieber only.

"He's pretty cute?" I winked at her and her cheeks instantly turned pink, if Edward heard me say that he'd hold it against me for the rest of my life, possibly even disown me as a twin…

"You got a boyfriend at school?" I wiggled my eyebrows and Bella hid her face in her hands and shook her head from side to side.

"Gross!"

"What's so gross about having a boyfriend? Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend" I mentally shuddered again.

Bella lowered her hands and turned onto her side to face me. "But they're grown up" she scrunched up her nose "and anyway Emmy said I wasn't allowed to date until he had one foot in the grave" she repeated his words back in all seriousness.

I had to hold back a laugh, trust my brother to say that, he was seriously dreaming.

"If I told you something would you promise not to tell anyone?" I leaned in and Bella's eyes went wide with anticipation. _God I can't believe I wasn't going to tell her this, I really hope this doesn't backfire on me…_

"I cross my heart promise" she whispered

"Ok but you can't tell anyone ok? You're the first person I've told, I haven't even told Edward" She nodded excitedly and I cupped my hands around her ear and whispered into it.

"…I have a boyfriend" as soon as I said it Bella squealed and I quickly put my finger over my lips.

"Shhh it's a secret remember?" my little sister clamped her mouth shut and made a zipping notion.

"What's his name?" she quietly asked looking both excited and a little grossed out.

"His name's Embry" I made sure to check that no one was listening in at the doorway first before I told her.

I meet him a few months ago when I was dropping Bella off at Jacobs, on the way home the stupid car got a flat tyre just as I was leaving the reservation and Embry was driving by and helped me out, it kind of just blossomed from there.

If my brothers knew they'd have a total freak out he's like nineteen years old, every time I told them I was going to Port Angeles with friends I was really just going to hang out with Embry, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them right?…

"I know him! He's from where Jacob lives!" Bella grinned triumphantly.

"I know I met him when I was dropping you off one day…You know one day Jacob might be your boyfriend"

"EWW GROSS!" she immediately scrunched up her face in horror filled disgust

"Why not...or is there already somebody at school you've got a crush on?" I raised an eyebrow and tweaked her nose.

"All the boys in my class have germs" she said in an all too serious manner. _Yup that definitely sounded like one of Emmett's little theories. _

"What about a boy in one of the other classes?" I continued to pry while the mood was still upbeat she shook her head instantly and made another icky face.

"So there's no one you've got a crush on?" She smiled and continued to shake her head.

"What about Justin Bieber?" Her cheeks instantly flushed with colour at the mention of his name and I laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell him" I winked at her and she giggled into her pillow.

"So you don't have a crush on anyone at school? But do any of them have a crush on you?" Bella kept her face buried in her pillow and I heard a define No.

"What? I don't believe you!" It was true Bella was absolutely beautiful she just didn't know it yet, in a few years time she'd be beating them off with sticks or most likely my brothers would be beating them off…

"They don't" she turned to face me again but I could see most of the happiness had left her eyes.

"Come on I bet at least one of them does?"

"No they don't." she replied a lot more assertively then before and I just nodded silently not wanting to provoke the situation.

"I'm tired now" she turned onto her back and faced the ceiling abruptly ending our little conversation for the night.

"Ok then sweetie, see you in the morning" I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Night Al" she yawned and snuggled down into her blanket.

I walked over to the doorway and flicked the light off then stood there for a few seconds watching my little sister drift slowly off to sleep thinking about what we had just talked about.

As soon as I mention somebody having a crush on her, her mood instantly changed and I knew it was a bad sign.

Now I had to go tell Edward and Jazz who I could guarantee were waiting impatiently downstairs, it wasn't looking good.

I definitely had to find out whoever this person was first before my brothers did, because if I didn't and they did, then shit was definitely going to hit the fan big time and I didn't want any of my siblings going to jail…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey beautiful readers! Here's another installment! I'll get Jazz Edward and Emmett more involved very soon pinky promise!**

**Read and Review and i'm sorry they are so short...i wish i could write more too lol!**

**Hope this makes sense i was so impatient i didn't proof read i just posted...sorry! **

**Love to hear what you think!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

O god o god o god! Why does time always have to go so fast when I was in this hell hole?

I must be the only kid in the entire world who didn't want the end of day bell to ring, that sound only brought darkness and dread. Today I couldn't even look at Mr James, every time he asked a question I never put my hand up even though I knew every answer. I just kept my head down and prayed he'd magically forget I ever existed but I could feel his eyes burning into me searing all his dark and twisted thoughts into my skin.

It was hailing outside during lunchtime which meant we had to stay in the classroom but I spent the entire half hour sitting in the toilets nibbling on a ham sandwich, I didn't have much of an appetite lately and I couldn't bear staying in the same room as him.

This morning at breakfast everyone was very civilized and pleasant which meant something was going on, Alice didn't even yell at Emmett once my brothers and sisters were much quieter then usual.

Emmett wouldn't even look at me and he left for school way earlier then usual, I think he's mad. It was a struggle to get changed and get my stuff together for school, my brain was screaming at me to stop, telling me to run and hide in the best place I could find and stay there until they had finally given up looking for me. It was telling me to fake a sicky, do anything to stop from going back to that hell hole.

It took all my will power to put one foot in front of the other when I descended the stairs whilst a voice inside my head whispered for me to trip, to miss the next step and take the fall.

When the car stopped outside the main gates I thought I was going to cry again I could feel the tears building inside me and my heart started to hammer through my chest.

But I knew I had to go, I didn't want them to be suspicious no more then they already were, yesterday with Jazz had been terrifying I thought he had figured it all out when I accidently let my tongue slip, I thought my dirty secret was out, the look on his face when we were in my room made my stomach sink. God if he knew the whole story, the truth, he'd never want to look at me again…

"Isabella how about you answer this one seeing as we haven't heard much from you today?" His voice wrenched me from my thoughts and sent shivers down my spine.

"I-I'm sorry I-I don't know…" I kept my eyes on my hands that were resting on my desk all my nails had been chewed right down and I know Alice would have a fit if she saw.

This was the first time he'd actually spoken to me today and I prayed he would take my excuse and ask someone else. There are probably ten hands in the air wanting desperately to be picked.

"Do you know what the question was Miss Cullen?" His voice cut through me like a knife and it felt like my heart was in my mouth. All I could manage to do was shake my head from side to side.

There were a few whispers around the room from the other kids and someone giggled behind me.

"Perhaps your time will be better spent in detention this afternoon?" I nearly threw up the few bites of the ham sandwich I'd eaten all over the floor when he said that and I forced myself to look up and meet his cold stare for the first time.

"I-I'm sorry sir" My voice was trembling and I had to clamp my teeth together to stop my bottom lip from shaking.

He was standing beside his desk with a slight smile on his face, his eyes were burning into me as he held me there torturing me in silence.

"Ben, how about you?" he turned his attention to the back of the room and I slumped slightly in my chair and closed my eyes briefly sending up a thank you.

I don't know what I would have done if he'd followed through.

**Alice Pov**

"Alice where are you going?" Edward whispered furiously at me as I slipped my books into my bag, a few people from the row ahead of us turned and I gestured for them to mind their own business.

"I'm going to see Bella" He frowned and shook his head

"You can't just leave, we're only half way through class" I looked at the clock it was nearly two forty-five which meant the Primary School was getting out soon. Honestly I didn't really know why I had to go, but I couldn't just sit here and pretend that Bella was alright. I had to at least go there and see if I could see anything out of the ordinary, maybe I'd find a clue or something. I don't know! But it wouldn't hurt doing a little investigating. I was pretty much awesome at science anyway so it wouldn't matter if I missed the last half an hour or so.

"Why are you going anyway?" Edward could see I wasn't going to stay as I hurriedly zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Because, I'm going to find out whose picking on our little sister seeing as I'm the only one who cares!"

Edward narrowed his eyes and grabbed my arm as I went to stand up.

"Don't be stupid of course we care! But there are better ways to go about it" I shook his hand off.

"Well my way is faster." I turned and quickly approached the front of the room where our science teacher was sitting at his desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Banner but I'm not feeling very well is it ok if I go see the nurse? I tried to look as sick as I could and thankfully he brought it and wrote me out a note.

"Thanks" I quickly took it from him and made my way out of the room I could feel my brother glaring at me as I went, when I got out the door I quickly text him and told him I'd keep in touch.

Jazz was going to kill me when he found out I was skipping class, but it was for a good cause so I didn't dwell on the future, right now I had to get to Bella fast.

By the time I'd grabbed my bag and snuck out of the school with out anybody seeing me it was already five to three and I had to high tail it to the primary school, thank god I wore my flats today!

When I got there it was ten past and there was a long line of cars with impatient mums behind the wheels waiting to pick up their kids.

I took a moment to catch my breath and quickly scanned the playground but none of the faces were familiar, Bella was probably still inside so I quickly made my way up the steps and through the hallway which was mostly cleared out now.

I pushed my hood down and shook off some of the water that had accumulated on my jacket, luckily it was only lightly raining when I left the high school and I didn't get too soaked.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my sister Isabella Cullen? Do you know where she would be?" I stopped an adult who I hoped was a teacher and they nodded and pointed me towards room ten.

"Thanks" I started down the corridor lined with tiny lockers looking at the numbers on the doors.

I had to walk right down and around the corner before ten came into view and I quickly checked the time, crap five minutes before my brothers finished class and till Jazz realizes I've skipped out.

The phone in my pocket vibrated and I quickly flipped it open. It was a text from my twin.

-Wat do I tell J and E?

-I dunno jst mke smthng up! Luv U! : )

I hurriedly text back, either way I was going to get in trouble so it didn't matter much now.

No one was outside in the hallway now as I tip-toed up to the door of number ten and slowly peeked through the little window, I felt a little creepy but thankfully no one was around.

There were a few kids in the classroom, two boys sitting in the back completely immersed in their PSP's and another girl sitting off to the side staring impatiently out of the window probably waiting for her mum or dad to arrive.

But no Bella?

I turned and leant back against the wall trying to think where she could be? Maybe she was in the toilets? She definitely wasn't outside or in her classroom.

I decided to wait by the door in case she was in the bathroom but when five minutes passed and she still didn't appear I started to get worried. She can't of left school because I didn't pass her on the way here?

My pocket vibrated and I saw it was Edward again.

-Jazz is pissd.

Great this was going to be a fun ride home… I stuffed my cellphone into my jeans.

It vibrated again though and I had to grab it back out.

-Srry Al gonna b a whle Em jst got in a fight he in princple offce pck u 2 up as soon as we cn. Dnt do anything stupd!

I scoffed at the last part and didn't bother replying to my twin, sometimes he had no faith in me. I hoped Emmett wasn't going to get in too much trouble, I knew it was coming.

All day he'd been really wound up not even Rosalie could calm him down, at lunch time he nearly knocked out Tyler for accidently walking into him on the way to the cafeteria.

I turned and started walking back down the hallway towards the office I remembered passing; maybe one of the ladies in there would know where Bella could be. The place wasn't that big!

A quite large women with peppery hair came to the desk when I rung the little bell she was rather sour like she'd been working there to long and when I asked her if she'd seen my sister she just tapped on her keyboard and said that Bella hadn't checked out earlier on so she should still be here. Then she said something rude about wasting her time and I was about to tell her where to go when a familiar voice fortunately interrupted me and I quickly spun round.

"Bells!" I called happily and quickly walked up the hallway to where she was standing.

She didn't move a step and when I got closer I noticed she was looking a lot paler then usual and had a nervous look in her eyes.

"Where have you been I just went to your classroom to get you" I touched her shoulder and she bit her lip anxiously and shrugged.

"Toilet" her reply was barely audible and I frowned and looked at her a little more closely, she was wringing her hands and now looking at her feet.

"You ok Bella?" I knelt down and grabbed her hand but she pulled it away and nodded apprehensively.

"Can we go now?" she finally looked up her eyes darted around before landing on mine and I could see something was seriously wrong.

"Sweaty what's wrong" I pushed one of her French plaits behind her shoulders.

"I just want to go" she answered quickly

"Well we have to wait for Jazz to pick us up he might be a while" I didn't tell her why.

"O hello are you a friend of Isabella's?" A man who looked to be in his late twenties with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail came up to us.

"Hi, I'm her sister Alice" I quickly stood up and put my arm around Bella.

"O I'm her teacher Mr James" he held out his hand and I shock it, he seemed pretty nice and quite good looking too which was surprising usually teachers aren't, well except for me and Edwards science teacher back in tenth grade…

"Are you two waiting to get picked up?" he was carrying his briefcase and an armful of papers.

"Yea my brother is at the high school he should be coming to pick us up at some stage" I could feel Bella move closer to me.

"Well I'm about to drive past there if you want a ride?" He generously offered and I was about to reply when I heard my sister moan and then heard something hit the floor.

When I looked down I was completely horrified to see Bella had thrown up all over the floor just missing my shoes and Mr James's.

"Shit" I quickly pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped her mouth, she looked white as a ghost and her face was all clammy.

"Are you ok?" I touched her cheeks which were now bright pink and she shakily nodded.

"H-home" she trembled and I could see her eyes pooling with tears.

"I'll drive you two to your house" Mr James suddenly spoke up and when I turned to him he was looking very concerned.

"O you can't it's like fifteen minutes out of Forks towards the reservation, it's too far" I shook my head

"Nonsense it won't take very long and besides I haven't been out that way before it will be a nice drive." He insisted and I instantly felt bad for saying no, plus he was a teacher…even if he wasn't mine I still felt like I couldn't really decline his offer.

"Don't worry the janitor will clean it up" he added

"…um Ok then I'll just let my brother know that he doesn't need to pick us up" I flicked my phone out and sent a quick text.

"Come on Bells lets get you home then" I placed my hands on her shoulders and guided her down the hallway she was shaking like a leaf when we got to the main doors and hadn't said a word and I wondered if I should just take her to the hospital…

"She's probably just got the stomach bug, it's been going around lately." Mr James held the doors open for us and I flipped up my hood and picked Bella up she instantly wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"She just needs a day in bed to recover" I followed him across the car park towards his car trying to avoid the growing puddles.

"NOOoo" Bella moaned into my shoulder and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"We'll be home soon sweaty" Mr James put his stuff on the backseat and then leaned over and opened the doors.

I had to pry my sisters off me as I lowered her onto the backseat and I fastened the safety belt around her, she was starring at me with eyes as round as light bulbs.

"Just hold on Bells" I smiled reassuringly at her then took my seat in the front and pulled down the visor so I could keep my eye on her in the little mirror.

He eyes were still as round as ever now her bottom lip was trembling as she grasped the belt with both hands.

"Ok tell me where to go" Mr James p0ut the car into drive.

"Just head towards the hospital and I'll tell you when to turn" I settled into my seat making sure to flick my eyes to the mirror every ten seconds"

"I hope Mr James was a fast driver because Bella looked like she was about to chuck again…


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok gentle readers just finished this at 4 05am so please keep that in mind...also WARNING there is some sexual abuse so if you are underage stop reading and go play with your barbie dolls!**

**Okey Dokey! Read and Review gorgeous people!  
**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"Did you think that little stunt you pulled the other day was funny?" Mr James closed his office door behind him and spun round quickly to face me, his lips were set in a dead line and when I didn't answer he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me across the room.

I stumbled along behind him and was pushed roughly into the desk as soon as I turned round he was on top of me pushing me onto the flat surface and I hit my head on what felt like a stapler.

It sent a sharp pain through the back of my neck but I couldn't even feel it as I lay pinned under his heavy weight barely able to breathe.

I closed my eyes and tried not to listen to the disgusting things he was whispering into my ear, his hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine and when I felt his rough hands run up under my shirt my stomach lurched.

I kept my mouth clamped tightly closed when he started kissing my neck and moaning like an animal. When his hands went to my jeans and started to fumble with my zipper I thought I was going to be sick right there and then and I tried to pretend I was somewhere else, anywhere but here.

I felt my jeans and underwear being pulled down to my knees and cold air hit my skin I clamped my knees together but his rough fingers were on my thighs and painfully wrenched them apart.

"Quit fighting me you little bitch" he hissed in my ear and I sucked in a deep breath of air when I felt his body weight shift off me. I couldn't even take the opportunity to try and escape my body was so rigid with fear.

The sound of his fly being unzipped brought a whole new wave of terror and my heart raced faster then it had ever raced before, now I didn't dare open my eyes, I just squeezed my fists as tight as I could and prayed whatever he was about to do, would be over with fast.

I felt his weight back on top of me and something hard was pressing against my stomach.

_BRING! BRING!_

A shrill ring just by my ear suddenly interrupted and Mr James swore under his breath, his sweaty hand clamped down over my mouth and I heard him pick up the phone and started talking a little out of breath.

I couldn't process what he was saying my mind felt like it was completely frazzled but whoever was talking to him didn't have good news because his voice was starting to sound irritated and when he slammed the phone down he let out a string of words that would even make Emmett cringe.

I felt like hugging the person who had been on the other end of the line because suddenly Mr James was off me and when I slowly dared to open my eyes he was hurriedly doing up his jeans.

I couldn't even move as I watched him straighten his clothes and retie his hair I just lay there still exposed with my jeans and underwear still pulled down to my knees I was still in shock from what had just happened, or what didn't just happen?

"Fuck" Mr James yanked me off the desk and I stumbled forward into him my legs wobbling weakly and barely managing to support my body.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He straightened me up and squeezed my shoulders, I could feel the bruises already start to form.

"Don't you dare say anything!" He knelt down in front of me and pulled up my underwear and jeans, when he had fastened my pants he looked straight into my eyes and his hands quickly started to smooth down my hair my braids felt mostly intact his fingers got caught in a few knots and ripped some strands out making tears come to my eyes.

"Not a word" he grabbed my jaw and squeezed it "Or I'll come after you and your little family you hear me" his grip intensified and I quickly nodded his grey swirling eyes burning into me like hot pokers.

Then he promptly pulled me towards the door and picked up my school bag forcing my arms into the straps and then shoved me out into the hallway.

I stared at the now closed door completely overwhelmed with emotion I expected it to open again and for Mr James to reappear and pull me back in but after what felt like a whole minute had passed and nothing had happened I let out a long steady breath forcing myself to calm down and began to slowly collect my thoughts.

Why did he just let me go? I forced my feet to move and took small trembling steps down the hallway still waiting for the sound of his voice to stop me dead in my tracks.

But it never came.

As I rounded the corner my heart nearly stopped dead and I felt a wave of nausea wash through me. I closed my eyes and opened them again thinking my brain was playing tricks on me.

Why was she here? WHY?

My sister was standing outside the office talking to the grumpy lady who never smiles and I could see she was getting annoyed.

"Alice?" the voice that came out of my mouth didn't sound like mine and as soon as she turned to face me I felt like my body turned completely to stone. She was real.

"Bells!" she skipped up to me bright and bubbly as usual

"Where have you been I just went to your classroom to get you" her hand touched my shoulder and I had to bite my lip as memories of what just happened flashed through my head.

"Toilet" I managed to shrug and mumbled an answer I could feel chills running through me and I wrung my hands nervously and stared at my feet unable to look my sister in the eyes, scared she would notice something.

Alice knelt down though and grabbed my hand her voice reaching my ears but I didn't know what she was saying and I recoiled from her touch.

"Can we go now?" I forced myself to look up feeling the tension between us growing to a painful level and I had to force my eyes to look into hers which were now creased with worry.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She pushed one of my plaits behind my shoulder and I had to remind myself that it wasn't Mr James's hand.

"I just want to go"

"Well we have to wait for Jazz to pick us up he might be a while" Alice smiled at me but I didn't smile back.

"O hello are you a friend of Isabella's?" That voice nearly made me faint right on the spot andI was glad Alice turned away from me because I couldn't hide the terror on my face.

I could hear them talking but their voices sounded a million miles away I felt physically weak my eyes fixed on the floor which was swaying back and forth and I moved closer to Alice as my stomach lurched from side to side.

I took in a deep breath of air hoping that would settle my insides but another wave of nausea rocked through me and my eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned as I felt my stomach muscles start to contract and knew there was no stopping what was about to happen.

I heard Alice swear as I stared down at the small pile of spew that was splattered all over the white lino thankfully I hadn't eaten much today, I could see the chunks of bread and ham that was once my lunch.

"Are you ok?" Alice was wiping my mouth and her hands touched my cheeks which felt like they were on fire.

I nodded shakily battling to stay upright my whole body just wanted to crumble

"H-home" my eyes filled with tears, all I could think about was getting away from this place, getting away from anything that was to do with him.

I don't care if we had to walk through the rain to get there, I would happily do it without a single complaint, then as if my day couldn't get any worse I heard Mr James offer to drive us home and I only just managed to keep myself from passing out when Alice accepted.

***Flash ford***

My eyes stared through the trees that had now replaced the houses outside the window, they went slowly by and I tried to block out all the terrifying images that were flashing through my head, the car reeked of Mr James and I felt nauseas again.

I could hear Alice giggles from the front and I wanted to shout at her to stop, to stop laughing at his stupid jokes!

"You feeling better Bells?" My sister turned in her seat and I saw Mr James's eyes quickly rake over her body then flick back to the road,

"Do you want us to pull over?" the smile left her lips and I quickly shook my head, I just wanted to get home and finally get away from the monster in the drivers seat.

"I was just telling Alice about the short story you wrote last week" the monster in question looked at me through the revision mirror with that cold stare and my heart was instantly racing.

"You didn't tell me you got top of the class" Alice piped up enthusiastically and I shrugged. It didn't feel like much of an achievement, it was some of my best work too but Mr James ruined it when he insisted on reading it out loud to the rest of the class. I ripped it up as soon as school finished.

I hadn't even thought about it till now and a random surge of anger ran through my veins.

"Why don't you tell Alice about it" I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Why don't you tell her yourself" I seethed unable to hold my tongue, it actually felt good to feel something that wasn't fear for once.

"Bella" Alice frowned at me through her mirror and I bit the side of my cheek to stop myself from saying what was really on my mind.

"It's fine, I'm sure Isabella is still feeling unwell" Mr James smiled but I saw the warning in his eyes.

"So tell me Alice what are you studying at school this year?" the conversation continued up front and I directed my attention back out the window watching the trees pass by again.

"THE TURN!" My voice came out louder then I expected as I noticed our familiar mailbox and driveway go by.

"O sorry I didn't even notice" Alice said sheepishly she had been too busy talking that she forgot to tell him where to turn off.

"No worries" Mr James chuckled and slowed the car down pulling into a small clearing on the side of the road.

"What an amazing place to live" He commented and Alice agreed half heartedly, I know she'd like to live a little closer to civilization.

BANG!

The noise made me and Al both of yelp and Mr James brought the car to an immediate halt in the small clearing.

"That didn't sound good" he jumped out and I watched him walk to the back of the car and shake his head.

"You ok sweatie?"Alice unfastened her safety belt and turned to face me.

I nodded not taking my eyes off Mr James, I didn't even hear Alice jump out of the car and run round to see if she could help but when I saw her standing so close to him I wanted to yell and scream and tell her to run while she had the chance, get as far away from him as she could.

"I just need you to hope out for a moment while I jack up the car Isabella" Mr James pulled open the door opposite me his voice sounded perfectly nice for Alice's benefit but his face was pulled into a menacing glare that only I could see.

The grip on my seatbelt tightened and I shook my head scaredly leaning against the door.

"C'mon Bells" Alice gestured for me to come and stand with her but I couldn't bring myself to leave the safety of the car and go out there… with him.

"Here let me help you with that" Mr James ducked inside and crawled over the backseat I let out a loud shriek that stopped him where he was and his eyes flashed furiously at me.

"Let me try" Alice spoke up and I took a deep breath when my tormenter slowly and reluctantly backed out and my sister scrambled into his place.

"Bella you have to get out so we can get the tyre fixed" my sister put her hands on mine and I shook my head again.

"You're shaking?" Her eyebrows pulled together and she felt my forehead which made her look even more worried.

"The fresh air will do you good Bells" she started to unclick the seatbelt and my hands finally moved but only to push hers away and quickly refasten it back up.

"Izy what's gotten into you?" she rubbed her hand and looked at me in shock.

"You need to get out now" her voice was firmer now and I nearly listened to her until I saw Mr James standing outside watching me intensely through the window with a furious look on his face.

"NO!" I held the belt with all the strength my body possessed.

"Please don't make me tell you twice" Alice wasn't letting up either.

"Leave me alone!" My voice wavered and threatened to break as my eyes prickled with water.

"Shit, don't cry!" Alice ran a hand through her short spiky hair, her face softening.

I sucked in a shaky breath and the first tears trickled down my heated cheeks.

"O Bella it's ok!" Alice threw her arms around me and I breathed in her sweet perfume the stuff she always wore that made her smell like cinnamon and apples, my sisters warm embrace made me feel so safe and when she finally pulled away I instantly felt empty again.

"Now come on Izy" she pushed a stray strand of hair away from my face and I let her unclick the seatbelt as soon as it slipped slowly from my hands my heart began to beat faster and my eyes flicked behind Alice to see my nightmare nodding his head threateningly and I was suddenly transported back to his office.

I was lying on his desk again with his disgusting breath on my neck, his hands groping me roughly, his ragged breath in my ear.

"Bella you're shaking!" I snapped out of the terrifying flashback to see that Alice had both her hands on my shoulders and was trying to get my attention, her eyes were wide in alarm and I could feel my bottom lip trembling.

She studied me more closely and her forehead crinkled with barely visible lines, outside Mr James cleared his throat and I flinched at the noise just managing to suppress a yelp.

"…Bella?..." My sister pulled slightly back and Mr James came into view again making my heart feel like it was beating right out of my chest.

"…o…..god…." Alice's eyebrows rose upwards and her eyes grew into saucers as she slowly followed my gaze till her eyes couldn't go any further and her face paled dramatically.

…She knew.

* * *

**What ya thinking?**

**O and the person who called Mr James on the phone was the teacher Alice first bumped into in the hallway. He was being generous and decided to call Mr James to ask if he'd seen Bella seeing as he was her teacher and to tell him that her big sister was looking for her!...it works! I made it work! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok massive WARNING for this chapter, please do not read if you are still child size! This is M Rated and it contains some very heavy scenes that you'll probably find disturbing and trust me it was an effing struggle to write. And so you all know i do not condone sexual abuse or any abuse in any way, at all! **

**So please read and don't hate me...**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

"…o god…" The absolutely petrified look on my little sister's face said it all as it slowly dawn on me.

It was him…

The man standing right behind me, who I had been talking and laughing with only a few minutes ago was the bastard who was hurting Bella…

I took in a long shaky breath and tried to calm my hammering heart. We were trapped with him practically in the middle of nowhere with no way to escape and it was all my fault!

Why was I so dumb! I should of figured it out, but instead I let me and Bella fall right into his hands, god it was so obvious now, the way she reacted when he introduced himself to me back in the hallway. I was so blind!

_Shit__! What do I do! What do I do!_

I couldn't even think straight my brain was going a million miles an hour and my body had froze, Bella was looking absolutely petrified and I couldn't even reassure her that everything was going to be ok…I couldn't even reassure myself that…

"Is everything ok?" His voice sounded behind me and I nearly bit my tongue, I wanted to feel anger and hatred towards him but all I felt was terror lots and lots of terror.

_Come on Alice you have to get it together…you have to kee__p Bella safe…_

The internal voice screamed inside my head and the sight of my terrified baby sister gave me the strength to slowly back out of the car and stare the monster in the eyes.

"Yup, I'll try the other side" My mouth turned up into an automatic smile and I prayed it looked authentic because it sure as hell didn't feel it.

I was scared to even turn my back to him now and I backed away a few steps then slowly turned and started to walk round the car I could feel his eyes on my back the entire way.

"C'mon Bella" I pulled the door open and reached in to undo her seatbelt, this time she didn't put up a fuss and sat perfectly still, my eyes never left my hands as they fumbled with the belt and I could feel my face starting to get a little hot.

"It shouldn't take too long" Mr James spoke up and I heard him start to jack up the car just as I pulled Bella out.

Her arms wrapped around my neck in a vice like grip and I knelt down till her feet touched the ground but even then she didn't let go.

"Would you mind giving me a hand Alice?" His voice sent shiver all through my body and I had to pull Bella's arms away from me and I took my jacket off and pulled it around her, it came right down to her knees and I quickly rolled the sleeves up.

"Call Edward" I whispered and hurriedly yanked the phone out of my jeans pocket nearly dropping it on the ground and pushed it quickly into her hands.

"Coming" I stood up and pressed my fingers to my lips then took a deep breath and prepared to do the best acting of my life, as I turned I caught the look in Bella's wide eyes, they held so much fear.

God I had to pull this off, I don't know what was going to happen if I didn't, but just the thought of it sent shudders down my spine…

_Please let her call __please let her call please let her call please let her call please let her call!_

The voice in my head repeated over and over as I made my way back around the car to see him unscrewing the bolts on the wheel and I stopped a good two meters away.

"Could you pass me the spanner, it's just inside the boot" He thankfully didn't look up concentrating on the wheel and I pulled open the boot to see the spanner sitting in the back corner, there was nothing else in there it was so perfectly clean not even a speck of dirt or dust.

"Do you see it?" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Y-Yes" _Shit!_

My nerves were at an all time high now as I went to pick it up my hand wrapping around the piece of sleek metal and as soon as I touched it a plan formulated in my head.

This was going to be my only chance and I had to take it, I'd never been in a fight or intentionally hurt someone before, especially with a weapon but I knew I had to do it, just the thought of the spanner colliding with his head made me feel slightly faint but then I remembered the look in Bella's eyes, and the adrenaline was immediately pumping.

I hated this monster with all the cells in my body and he was going to pay for whatever he's been doing to my sister.

"You get it?" I screamed and spun round my heart nearly thudding right out of my chest and the spanner fell with a loud clang onto the ground, I didn't hear Mr James walk up behind me and now he was standing only a meter away, looking slightly amused.

"Did I give you a fright?" I nodded and forced a smile which probably looked more like a grimace.

"Are you ok? You're looking a bit pale?" His eyebrows pulled together suddenly and I quickly bent down and passed him the spanner without even thinking, just wanting him to leave and get away from me.

"I think I might be getting what Bella has" He stood there staring at me for a moment before finally going back to the blown out tyre, I took the opportunity to have a quick look around the side of the car only to see my sister standing in the same spot I'd put her down in with the phone dangling at the side in her hand and I think a very faint voice was coming from it.

_FUCK_

I ducked down and quietly scooted towards her grabbing my cell.

"Edward?" I whispered into it and was reprieved to hear my twin's voice on the other end.

"Alice is that you?" He sounded worried "Did you sit on your phone again and call me?"

"Please Edward you have to listen" I covered the mouthpiece to try and keep my voice as low as possible afraid he would hear.

"What's goi-"

"-We're in the small clearing just after the turnoff to our driveway, I-I don't know how much time we have PLEASE HURRY! I cut him off then quickly snapped the phone shut and prayed my brothers would get here fast.

"Who was that?" I straightened up and spun round, fuck he why was always creeping up like that?

"Um just my brothers, they're at home and were just wondering where we were" I quickly came up with a lie and hoped he didn't call mybluff.

A few lines appeared on his forehead and I felt sweat start to accumulate on the back of my neck,

"t-they were just worried, I told them everything was fine" I rushed the last bit and laughed nervously whilst silently screaming at myself to get it together.

His eyes watched me intensely and I pretended to see something interesting on my shoes, his gaze become too uncomfortable.

"Y-you know I think I'll just walk Bella home…" the air was becoming suffocated with tension.

"…it's only ten minutes away and she isn't feeling very well" I took a step back and felt Bella's tiny hand quickly find its way into mine and I squeezed it tightly.

"No don't be silly it will only be a few minutes and I'll drive you the rest of the way, it's too cold to walk" He quickly insisted and I noticed his voice had lost some of its charm.

I didn't even notice the coldness in the air and the tree coverage was keeping most of the rain away only a few drops were getting through.

"I should really just get her home thanks anyway" I slowly started to back backwards and felt the small body behind me shuffle back as well her hand was clenching mine in a death grip

"Come on Bells" I turned and put my hands on her shoulders guiding her in front of me and out of his view, the forest around us had become completely silent as we walked towards the road that was a mere five or so meters away but felt like a lifetime.

I kept one foot going in front of the other and listened out for the sound of any cars that might be passing by, but silence was the only noise, not many people used this road, our family was pretty much the only ones and a few guys from the reservation who came up to come hunting.

"Alice where do you think you're going?" His hand suddenly landed on my shoulder and I stopped dead in my tracks my whole body starting to tremble.

"…h-home" I could only whisper and his grip tightened.

"You know I can't let you do that Alice" His voice was close to my ear and I felt his breath on my skin as he spoke. My eyes pooled with tears when his body moved closer to mine and the first ones tricked down the side of my face when he placed another hand on my other shoulder holding me tightly to the spot, not that I was moving, I couldn't my legs felt like they were made out of jelly.

"P-please d-don't hurt u-us" I couldn't keep my voice even and when I felt him move even closer and his disgusting body pressed against mine I could barely stifle a sob.

I then watched in horror as one of his hands slowly slid down my arm making every inch of my skin crawl and then come to rest over my hand on Bella's shoulder, she hadn't moved or made a single noise but when his fingers reached out to stroke her neck she let out a terrified whimper and at the sound of it my body finally woke up and I slapped his hand away and shoved my sister forward.

"RUN BELLA!" I yelled and she stumbled but thankfully managed not to fall. The adrenaline had finally kicked in and I spun round out of his grip and brought my leg up my foot connected with his crouch with a satisfying thud which sent him to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" he groaned in pain and I turned to run only to find myself connecting hard with the ground as well my hand and knees taking most of the impact and I felt tiny stones embedding themselves in my palms.

"LET GO OF ME" I tried to kick my leg free of his hand that had hold of my ankle but he had a steal grip and he yanked it hard nearly pulling it right out of its socket and making me scream.

When I looked up I could see Bella standing by the roadside watching me with saucer round eyes.

"BELLA RUN" I yelled trying to wiggle forward my fingers digging painfully into the tiny gravel stones drawing small spots of blood.

"YOU GET HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Mr James yelled furiously and I looked round to see him staggering to his feet his face a bright angry red.

"NO RUN BELLA!" I screamed, but to my utter horror Bella didn't move and instead slowly knelt down bringing her hands up to cover her ears and squeezed her eyes closed.

"That's right and don't you fucking move an inch" he warned threateningly then his dark eyes flicked down to me and I thought I was going to faint right there and then.

"You better learn where your place is you little whore" a smile filled with insanity spread over his face and I screamed at the top of my lungs sending birds flying from their perches.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" I tried to kick my leg free as he started to drag me back towards the car but there was no way I was going to get my ankle free so instead I dug my fingers into the moving ground breaking off nearly all my nails in the process. The fear inside me had completely overwhelmed the pain and I continued to scream and kick and claw at the ground but it only made him madder and by the time I'd been dragged all the way around the other side of the car he was furious.

"You need to be taught a lesson" He hissed letting go of my foot and as soon as he had I was up on my hands and knees scrambling to get away, I heard him laugh before I felt his foot collide with my side and I felt on my side groaning as pain exploded through my ribs, and I gasped for air.

"Not so clever now are you?" I heard him snigger but all I could do was curl up into a ball clutching my side in absolute agony.

"D-don't h-h-hurt h-her" I gasped as pain continued to rocket through me and his rough hand grabbed my chin and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry princes I'll be gentle with her…" his face came so close that I could see the stumble on his chin and smell the coffee in his breath.

"…but I can tell you like it rough" His free hand suddenly grabbed the top of my shirt and tore the first four buttons off.

"NOOOOO STTTOOOPPP" I sobbed trying to push him away but he continued to tear my shirt till it was shredded in two.

"PLEASE DON'T! P-PLEASE DON'T" I cried as he pulled my bra down snapping both the straps and I tried to cover my chest but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them over my head causing more pain to shoot through my ribs.

"Don't be shy baby" He whispered in my ear and I squeezed my eyes closed and sobbed as his hands rubbed and grabbed at my exposed breasts,

"Stop pretending you don't like it" He laughed and I felt his mouth latch onto my neck and I turned my head to the side and tried not to vomit, as he became more frenzied, my eyes opened for only a moment and I could see straight under the car to Bella who was still sitting on the side of the road with her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed closed. _Please don't let her see!_

My eyes closed again as I tried to pretend I wasn't here, that the girl lying on the side of the road pinned under the monster wasn't me.

"NOO NOO NO NO NOO" I pleaded when his hand left my chest and hurriedly pushed my skirt up and grabbed the front of my tights.

I clamped my legs together but he just tore the elastic at the top and ripped them till they were just tattered pieces around my waist.

"DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!" I cried hysterically when I heard him unzip his trousers and his body moved on top of me his arousal pressing into my bare stomach and now I could feel consciousness start to slip away as more blinding pain erupted from already damaged ribs.

I wanted it to come quicker as his hand grasped at the thin cotton barrier that was keeping him from committing his heinous act and I gasped when it was easily torn away.

"Trust me princess you're gonna love this" his hand stroked the side of my cheek and he pushed my legs apart and positioned himself to take the last of my dignity away.

My eyes flew open as he jolted my side and Bella came back into view, _O god please don't let him do this to her _I sent up a pray just as a pain so intense ripped through me like a hot knife slicing between my legs and I let out a high pitched scream as he continued to thrust into me my vision quickly blurring and the last thing I remember hearing as I slipped into the welcome darkness was the distant hum of an engine…then nothing.

* * *

**Ok i know that was rough but i promosie i won't let her suffer for long! There will be some big time ass kickage of apocalyptic proportions! **

**Please don't flame me...too much. And i'm sorry if i scarred you...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long but I couldn't decide whose ****point of view to go from so I did three!**

**I hope it's followable, read on and review thanks so much for your reviews so far! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Pov**

"Meet us at home, I'll pick up Alice and Bella" Emmett didn't say anything as he headed towards his jeep and I could see Rosalie standing next to it. He was bound to get another lecture from her and right fully so.

I had just spent the last twenty minutes waiting outside the principles office whilst my brother got a stern talking to— to put it lightly.

I could hear Mr Tristan's enraged voice through the door and Emmett was lucky he didn't get suspended.

Carlisle and Esme were not going to be very happy at all.

And now to make matters even worse Edward had told me that Alice had skipped out of class and gone to the primary school to do god knows what, why did this all have to happen when I was the one in charge? I could really use the authority of Carlisle and Esme right now, at least my siblings actually listened to them.

"Straight home Emmett" I called out just before joining Edward in the car and I caught my brother's scowl as he disappeared into his jeep.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked as I pulled on my belt and started the engine.

"Went as well as it could go, he's on probation…lucky he didn't get suspended" I reversed out, in reality I wasn't as angry as I would be, I knew Emmett was not coping well with the recent developments, no one was. The kid he beat up was a real jerk and he only got a black eye. But don't get me wrong I was still fuming.

"Alice text ten minutes ago Mr James is giving her and Bella a ride home, I don't think Bella is feeling very well" Edward informed me.

"Shit is she ok?" I decided to take the short route home wanting to get to the house and check on Bella as soon as I could.

"I don't know Alice only text me that" Edward flicked open his phone to double check the message and just as he was about to put it away it rang.

"Here's Alice now" he flipped it back open.

"Hello?" there was a long silence

"Hello Alice?...Alice are you there? Helllllo?" when I glanced over at him he was looking slightly perplexed at the cell before a small voice suddenly sounded through the static and he quickly put it back to his ear.

"Alice is that you? Did you sit on your phone again and call me?" Edward was smiling but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"What's goi-" he was cut off and I saw his smile quickly fade and his eyebrows pull together.

"What's up?" I had to remind myself that I was driving the p and quickly turned back to the road.

"U-Umm that was Alice we have to get to the turnaround spot just past our drive way now"

He was trying to call back but threw his phone on the floor with frustrated when there was no answer.

"Is something wrong?" I accelerated a little faster feeling my brother's urgency,

"I-I don't know she didn't say, she's in trouble though…I know it" he ran a hand through his hair and gripped onto the door handle anxiously.

He and Alice had a very strong bond they were nearly always together and I know he'd do anything for his sister.

As soon as we were out of the town's main streets I put my foot down and the car flew down the dirt road and into the forest, I knew the winding road like the back of my hand and easily guided it round the sharp bends and twisting corners.

Edward didn't say a word his eyes fixed straight ahead and his body half turned towards the door ready to make a quick exit.

The only time I'd seen him this tense was when Alice broke her ankle when we were playing a game of baseball with some of the guys from the reservation, her and Sam had accidently collided and I thought Edward was going to tear his head off he was so angry, it was quite out of character for my younger brother, he was usually very quiet and level headed.

"I think I see a car" I noticed the side of a dark blue vehicle parked just off the road in the small clearing I don't know why they were here? Our driveway was about fifty meters back I guess he must have missed it; a lot of people do, it's quite hidden away.

"Bella?" Edward gasped and I glanced immediately towards the clearing again my eyes were quickly scanning the small area and finally spotted what my brother was pointing at, a small body sitting just off the road that I immediately recognized as my little sister.

"Shit" I put my foot to the floor to cover the last twenty or so meters in seconds and came to a screeching halt on the dirt road sending dust flying in a billowing cloud behind us.

Before we had already stopped Edward had leapt from the car and I ripped my seatbelt off and I sprinted towards Bella, Edward a few meters in front.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I yelled skidding down beside her and took her face in my hands, she let out a loud whimper and her whole body started to shake.

"Bella it's us! It's Jazz and Edward" My brother took her hands away from her ears and held them in his; I quickly scanned her but didn't see any visible injuries.

"Bella open your eyes darling" I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs and felt her relax a tiny bit, her chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open and it was impossible to miss the fear that filled them.

"Are you hurt?" My eyes travelled over her again I felt her forehead it did feel a little clammy but nothing troubling.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked panic lacing his voice and when Bella didn't answer he quickly got to his feet and started looking around the clearing.

"ALLLLIICEE" he yelled and made his way over to the car.

"Bella what happened? Tell me what's going on?" I put my hands back on the side of her cheeks and gently brought her face up to meet mine, her eyes were still wide in terror and seemed unfocused.

She was as pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf.

"Plea-" I was cut off when a loud roar interrupted and I looked up to see Edward charging around to the other side of the car.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" He yelled I'd never heard so much rage in his voice.

"Stay here Bella, I'll be right back" the last thing I wanted to do was leave my ten year old sister alone but I could hear noises on the other side of the car that made me scramble to my feet and sprint round to see what was going on.

"O god ALICE!" as soon as I came round and saw my sister lying half naked on the ground my legs nearly gave way, a few meters from her Edward was sitting on top of Mr James who had his pants around his ankles and was sinking blows into his face and yelling furiously.

"EDWARD" I grabbed my brother's shirt and hauled him off, Mr James was barely recognizable his face was a bloody mess the only sign that he was still alive was his blood spattered shirt rising and falling.

"LET ME GO" I struggled to hold Edward and I wanted no more then to release my brother and let him finish the son-of-a-bitch off.

"HE WAS FUCKING RAPING HER!" he was now sobbing brokenly and I let him go ready to grab him again if he went for Mr James. It felt like someone kicked me right in the stomach as hard as they could.

"O GOD ALICE!" Edward staggered back to his sister and fell down beside her pulling her upper body into his lap.

"Fuck!" I quickly pulled off my shirt and laid it over her exposed lower half, the red that smeared her inner thighs made the blood in my veins boil and I had to stop myself from turning around and laying into the monster that hurt her.

It was hard to see Alice's face but when I caught a glance of it through Edwards's arms I saw she was unconscious and I quickly took her wrist and felt her pulse which was thankfully hammering away.

"Alice? Alice? Can you hear me?" I squeezed her hand but there was no response.

"Please Wake Up" Edward cried into her hair and I struggled to hold my own tears back, how could anyone do something so disgusting, so unthinkable to her? She was so full of joy and innocence and that filthy bastard had ripped all of that away, he'd hurt her in the worst possible way.

"P-Pllllleease talk to me Al" Edward sobbed pulling her closer.

"I'm calling an ambulance" My legs were shaking as I stumbled back around to my car to grab my phone, my stomach lurched halfway there and I bent double and dry heaved half my lunch coming up. I quickly wiped my mouth and kept going. I had to get help.

Bella was still in the exact same position I left her in and I scooped her up ignoring her scared whimpers and carried her to the car placing her in the driver's seat.

"It's ok darling" she looked round frightened the panic in my voice didn't do anything to soothe her.

I reached over and grabbed my phone off the dashboard with shaky hands and quickly dialled, it took nearly three attempts to push the three buttons and when I finally got them I took a deep breath to try and collect myself.

**Edward Pov**

"ALLLLICE!" I started walking round the small clearing searching for my sister, behind me I could hear Jasper trying to get Bella to speak to him trying to bring her out of the catatonic state.

_Please let Alice be ok_ I sent up a pray and started towards the car, there was still no sign of her and I rung my hands anxiously and peered into the blue hatchback, inside I could see Bella's bag in the back and Alice's familiar one in the front seat but no sign of my sister.

Something moved on the other side of the car and I quickly made my way round to the other side my heart thudding in my chest, a cold shiver ran all the way down my spine and the bad feeling I had in the back of my mind started to make its way forward as I got closer.

"Al-" My voice was kicked out of me as I came round the back of the car and my body skidded to a complete standstill like hitting an invisible brick wall.

My beautiful twin sister, who wouldn't hurt a single soul, was now laying pinned to the ground, her clothes ripped to shreds and her arms held mercilessly above her head, a large hand clamped over her mouth, that hand that disgusting putrid hand belonging to the man I was about to murder.

I roared at the top of my lungs a noise I'd never made before in my life and ran forward sending stones flying Mr James was barely able to blink before I had him by the back of his shirt and ponytail and was wrenching him off my sister and threw him with all my force as far from my twin as I could.

Alice moaned and I looked down to see her big beautiful eyes looking feverishly around then roll back in her head. My eyes quickly scanned her body and I let out another roar when I saw the bruising on her chest and the mess between her legs.

The bastard was going to pay I turned and slammed my body on top of his just as he was getting up to try and make a run for it, he grunted in pain and I sat up not caring that his pants were still around his ankles and brought my fist back letting all my anger out and sinking it directly into the centre of his face feeling a crunch under my knuckles and blood poured out from his newly broken nose.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" I swung again and again sprays of blood hitting my face and dotting my shirt, after the first two hits he had stopped trying to defend himself and smashed my fist into the bloody scene that was now his face.

"YOU FUCKING RAPED HER YOU BASTARD! YOU RAPED MY SISTER!" I brought my bloodied fist back again and was about to swing when I was suddenly hauled backwards and Jaspers arms locked tightly around me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed struggling to get my arms lose but my brothers hold on me was like steel, the barely alive body of Mr James was laying just a meter away and all I wanted to do was finish him off. He was still exposed and I could see Alice's blood on his genitals, I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes closed as the image of my beautiful sister lying broken under that monster swarmed my head and the first tears slid in quick concession down my face mixing in with the blood and sweat.

"HE WAS FUCKING RAPING HER" my body surged with built up emotion and all the anger that filled me suddenly turned to complete despair, _I didn't stop it! I didn't save her!_

The arms around me loosened slightly and I nearly crumpled into a heap only just managing to stay on my feet.

"O GOD ALICE!" I turned and staggered over to my twin collapsing by her side and hastily pulled her into my lap, she didn't even feel like she was alive her body was like a ragdoll and I buried my face into her hair and held her tightly.

"Please Wake Up" I pleaded and just beside me Jasper was saying something but all I could focus on was my sister.

"P-Pllllleease talk to me Al" I pulled her even closer and wept into her hair, only an hour earlier she was with me in Science whispering with Ben and Jessica in front of us giggling about the latest gossip and deciding what outfit to wear to the winter dance.

GOD! I should have stopped her from leaving! I should of pulled her back into her seat and held her there till the lesson was over. Why the hell did I let her go? Why the fuck was I so stupid?

"Please Alice be ok" I whispered into her hair and rocked slowly back and forth praying that my sister would be ok, if she wasn't I don't know what I'd do…

**Bella Pov**

Jasper was pacing back and forth in front of the car yelling into the phone every now and then he'd throw his hands up wildly, he looked so angry I'd never seen him this mad before.

I stared over the driving wheel out the window screen at him my eyes following his every move I was to scared to blink, even one tiny millisecond of darkness brought back the images of Alice being dragged away by him, I could hear her screams all over again, I could hear her sobbing, even though I had my ears covered I heard her clothes being ripped and I know I shouldn't of looked but I did.

It was only for a second but now when ever I closed my eyes that image was all I saw, he was laying on top of her doing the thing that only married people were meant to do? I saw some people doing the same thing on TV once and Emmett told me that's how you get babies but only married people were allowed to do it.

"Bella?" A hand touched my shoulder and I quickly flinched away and spun round to see Jasper now kneeling on the ground by the open car door, he quickly retracted his hand and I could feel every heart beat like a drum in my chest.

"It's ok Bella" He held his hands up and my eyes flicked back towards the car where I could hear Edward crying.

"A-Alice?" my throat was dry and I could barely speak.

"Edwards taking care of her darling" Jazz's lips curled up to form a small smile but all I could see was panic in his eyes.

"Home" My hand came up on its own and pointed in the direction of the house, that's the only place I wanted to be right now, safe at home.

"Not yet Bella first an ambulance is going to come and we're all going to go to the hospital" My eyes flicked quickly back to my brother and I shook my head, why couldn't I just go home? The hospital was full of needles and little tubes that go in your arms and make the blood come out!

"NOOOoooo" I could feel my body start to tremble and my teeth start to chatter at the thought of all those scary things.

"Please darling I need you to come with us!" He grabbed my hands in his hot ones and I quickly wrenched them away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" A croaky scream escaped me and I scrambled backwards until my back was pressing against the gearstick, why was he being so mean to me? I didn't want to go! I didn't have any injuries so why did I have to go?

"Please Bella go for Alice…I know she'd want you to be with her when she wakes up" At the mention of my sister I immediately froze and the air caught in my throat, my mind which felt like it was going a million miles an hour suddenly came to a stand still and all I could see again was Alice laying on the ground crying with him on top of her.

"Is she sleeping?" I waited for Jazz to answer his eyes started to get all watery and I immediately felt guilty.

"Why is she sleeping?" a tear ran out of the corner of one of his eyes and he quickly swept it away before it could get any further.

"She's just really really tired sweetie" his voice was shaking and he had to wipe another tear away.

I watched him silently for a minute or so the entire time I could see he was trying to hold lots of tears back and my bottom lip started to quiver at the site of my big brother trying not to cry.

"I-I'll come t-to the h-hospital" My own eyes were filling with water now and I sucked in a deep breath trying to regain my voice.

"D-D-Don't c-cry" my breaths were so short I could barely get a word out and tears started to trickle down my cheeks first starting slowly and then quickly turning into a mini torrent. It hurt to see my oldest brother look so sad and it made me feel even sadder inside, I could still hear Edward crying and the first choked sob escaped my mouth and I clamped my hands over it quickly.

"It's ok Bella you can cry" Jasper slowly reached over and took my hands in his and as soon as he did the loudest sobs that I'd ever made started to roll right through me making me chest hurt.

I closed my eyes and let them come my body was so close to collapsing and I was glad when Jasper climbed into the front seat and pulled me into his lap.

In his arms I felt safe from Mr James, it was like nothing could ever hurt me again and I grabbed Jaspers singlet top tightly never wanting him to let go in between my deafening cries I could hear his heavy breathing and shaky breathing and I buried my face into his chest, not wanting to see him cry.

In the distance the faint sound of sirens screeched.

* * *

**Definitely some Emmettness in the next chapter…which means a whoooole lot of crazyness!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! Sorry it took so long! As promised some Emmetty (and Jazz for good measure) goodness. And just so you know this is a Bella centred fic****…well it's mainly Bella. **

**However I kinda have to do a bit of Alice spotlighting right now for obvious reasons, but don't worry it's not going to turn into an Alice story! I absolutely love Alice and everything but I want to focus more on Bella and her story…if that makes sense…**

**So yea, I hope you like thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Pov**

My sisters loud gut wrenching sobs nearly drowned out the sirens as they approached and I didn't even notice them until I saw the flashing lights through the forest and caught glances of white and red, only a few seconds later they were screaming around the corner in a cloud of dust and I squeezed Bella closer.

"They're here darling" I whispered in her ear but didn't make a move to get out of the car Bella was keeping me anchored in the seat.

It wasn't until the ambulances had pulled up in the small clearing that their sirens were switched off. I watched as two men got out of the first one and started to make their way towards me, they quickly changed direction though when Edward started screaming for help.

His voice made me draw in a shuddering breath and I knew I had to move as a man and woman from the second ambulance started to quickly make their way over carrying bags of medical supplies.

"Bella, I-I'm going to go talk to the paramedics ok?" I managed to pry her off me and sat her in the passenger seat she screamed and tried to crawl back over but I put both hands gently on her shoulders to stop her.

"Please darling I need you to stay here"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her head shook wildly and more tears started streaming down her pink cheeks.

"You have to Bella, I need to go make sure Alice is ok. It's safe here I won't let anyone hurt you ok baby?" I kissed her wet face and she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my singlet.

"Are you Jasper?" A ladies voice asked and I heard her running over to the car, the door groaned as it was hauled all the way open and suddenly Bella detached and flew backwards till she was pressed against the door her mouth half open and eyes as wide as lamp bulbs.

"It's ok sweetie, she's here to help us" I slowly backed out of the car and it took all the strength I had left in me to turn away from my terrified sibling.

"Are you Jasper?" It was the woman from the second ambulance she was middle aged with short blonde hair and kind eyes her face didn't look familiar. I pushed away my legs felt weak and I managed to run a few steps to meet her, I could hear the other ambulance officers behind the other car and Edwards frenzied voice.

"Please you have to help Alice!" I pointed towards the blue hatchback my finger was shaking.

"My name is Liz are you hurt?" she sounded so calm whereas I could literally hear my heart thumping through my chest.

"N-NO!" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration then grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the hatchback as gently as I could where I could hear my brother's cries.

"PLEASE HELP HER!" I released my grip and she looked at me a little shocked but the look on my face quickly made the anger dissolve and she followed me around to where all the noise was coming from.

Two of the ambulance officers were moving Alice onto a stretcher and I could see a long tube running from her arm, her body was now covered with a blanket and Edward was clutching her hand looking distressed and like he might need some medical attnetion as well.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other officer working on Mr James and I wished that they'd leave him there to rot.

Liz quickly went and helped with Alice taking her pulse and then tried to soothe Edward.

"We need to get her to the hospital stat, she might have internal bruising, how's your guy Morrison?" One of the paramedics yelled and I could hear the urgency in his voice, he was pressing lightly where Alice's ribs were and I wanted to yell at him to get his hands off her.

"Yea he's stable for now, take the girl and me and Liz will work on this one"

THE GIRLS NAME IS ALICE! I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs but instead I watched as my unconscious sister was carefully stretchered towards the closest ambulance I managed to touch her arm as she went by, it felt much too cold.

"T-Take care of her Edward, we'll be th-there soon" I choked back a sob as she disappeared into the waiting vehicle and the door was slammed closed, I didn't even dare to turn around and see what Mr James's condition was, if I did I wouldn't be able to contain my anger any longer.

"How's he doing?" I heard Liz yell as I turned and ran back to my car, I hope the bastard died.

"Isabella?" I made it to the car and jumped into the front seat, my little sister held her arms out and I pulled her back into my lap and rocked her gently back and forth.

"It's ok darling, it's ok" I whispered not sure whether I was consoling her or myself as images of Alice's pale body flashed in my head.

I was in no state to drive at the moment and I tried to regain my composure so I could get us back into Forks to the hospital.

I took in some deep breaths but it didn't do much my heart was still hammering away and I could feel Bella's going hard as well.

"It's ok" I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer feeling her little fingers digging into my arms and her heavy breaths on the side of my neck.

"Jasper?" Liz came running up to the car a thin sheen of sweat on her brow.

"I need you two to both come with me" she gestured towards the ambulance where I could see Morrison holding one of the back doors open and waiting impatiently.

"There's no way w-we're getting in there with HIM" I answered gritting my teeth, how could she even think that was an option?

"Look you can ride up front you won't even see him. But I can't let you drive not in this state and I need to get…"

"..My sister" I glared at her

"Yes, your sister to the hospital in case she has suffered any unknown injuries"

"I. Told. You." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible not wanting to upset Bella anymore but I was quickly coming to the end of my tether.

"We're. Not. Going. Any. Where. Near. That. Monster." Liz straightened up and I could hear Morrison yelling for her too hurry, as much as I desperately wanted to get to the hospital there was no way I could safely be anywhere near that bastard.

"Please I nee-" she stopped mid sentence as my brothers jeep came screaming round the corner and skidded to a halt barely centimetres from my car nearly giving myself and Liz a heart attack each.

"Emmett will drive us" I seized my chance and quickly scrambled out of the car and past Liz who thankfully didn't argue the impatient yells of her co-worker pulling her away and it was a good thing she was distracted, because if she saw my large brother approaching she would definitely have taken away his keys away too.

**Emmett Pov**

What the fuck was that!

An Ambulance flew by and I only just managed to pull to the side coming inches from contact. It was moving at speed and when I looked in the revision mirror all I saw was a cloud of dust.

"SHIT" I swore out loud, if Rosalie was still in the car she would of whacked the back of my head. My foot hit the accelerator again and I gave her a little more gas as small waves of panic started to roll through me, I had been taking my sweet time not wanting to get home and have to face my furious brother but now I could feel my heartbeat quicken, the near collision with the ambulance had sent a kick of adrenaline rushing through my veins.

Why the hell was there an ambulance out here? Jaspers car could have been only thirty minutes ahead of me and there was no way he would have crashed? He was seriously the biggest granny driver I knew. I shook my head dismissing the idea.

Maybe there was a day tripper who ran off the road or one of the guys from the reservation was mucking round on the bikes again? They sounded like completely logical reasons but my foot didn't ease up on the pedal and I felt anxious tension build up as I saw the turn off to our driveway coming up.

Something flashed in the corner of my eye just as I was about to turn and I slammed my foot on the brake and came to a quick stand still, if I squinted my eyes I could see something flashing through the trees in the distance and I decided to continue along the road just to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. As I turned back onto the road a strange feeling started to stir in the bottom of my stomach.

That feeling snowballed rapidly when I came round the corner and saw that the flashing belonged to the lights of an ambulance that was parked in the spot where me and Rose liked to make out, to the side I could see an unfamiliar blue car but it didn't look like it had any damage to it except maybe a flat tyre…

"FUCK" I slammed my foot down when Jaspers car came into view behind the ambulance and I nearly forgot to brake as it came rapidly up to meet me, my jeep stopping a breath away and a few stones were thrown over his cars bonnet scratching the paint work.

I went to jump out and nearly strangled myself with the belt, my fumbling hands struggled with it for a second before I finally got it off and I leapt out and made my way over hands clenched at my sides scared of what I'd find.

I saw the back of a short blonde paramedic running back towards the ambulance that had first caught my attention and the door of it slammed shut before I could see who was inside, when I directed my attention back towards Jaspers car I saw him running around towards me holding Bella in his arms both of them looked in a state of shock and I could see tear tracks on his face.

"Where are the others?" I looked through the window screen and saw Edward and Alice were missing.

"We have to get to the hospital now!" Jazz yelled hurried by and headed towards my jeep, I spun round and quickly followed.

"WHAT THE FUCKS HAPPENED?" I yelled frustrated at the lack of information, Bella flinched in my brothers arms and I felt immediately guilty.

"I'll tell you in the car, just hurry up!" Jazz was already getting into the passenger seat and I knew it was urgent when he didn't even attempt to put Bella into the back.

"Are they hurt? What the hell is going on? Whose car is that?" questions came tumbling out of my mouth as I jumped in and spun the jeep around hurling even more stones at my brothers car.

I regained control as the wheels hit the gravel road and I could hear Jasper murmuring something to Bella.

I glanced over and waited with the last of my patience for an answer, my hands gripped the wheel so tightly my knuckles had turned white.

"Alice is hurt" Jazz finally broke the silence and now a million more question flew around my head.

"Is she ok? What happened? How did she get hurt? Is that why she wasn't there after school?" I accelerated even faster now and the scenery raced by in a blur, my eyes kept darting back and forth to Jazz he looked whiter then a ghost and his hold on Bella tightened.

"Bro? Tell me what the fuck is going on?" I couldn't stop from swearing and I barely managed to stop from yelling as more panic started to surge through me. The last time I'd seen Alice was this morning and she was her normal bright and bubbly self, it felt completely surreal to think that she was now in the hospital.

"Emmett please just watch the road" I wanted to reach over and shake the answers out of him but Bella stopped me from doing so I could see she was really upset if she wasn't in the jeep I would of already gone ballistic.

"Is Alice going to die?" My little sisters high pitched voice made me nearly drive off the road.

"No of course she's not" Jasper answered but he sounded grim and when I risked a quick glance I saw a look of pure pain on his face.

"But she wasn't moving…" Bella mumbled and I heard her voice waver.

"She's not going to die the ambulance officers are looking after her now."

O shit the ambulance I nearly drove into must have had my sister in it…

I grit my teeth to stop from screaming, in five or so minutes we'd be at the hospital and then I could get the full story. Deep in the back of my mind I was scared of knowing, from what I put together what ever happened had been bad; very, very bad and I don't know if I can take seeing my younger sister lying in a hospital bed, it was bad enough seeing Bella in one the other day.

My worst fear was something awful happening to my family, and right now my worst fear was coming true…

The streets of Forks were near deserted as I flew down them running a red at the only traffic lights Forks possessed and thankfully there were no police around to see.

My jeep screeched to a halt outside the hospitals main doors I think it was one of the disabled parks but that was the last thing I was worried about. The strong smell of hot brake pads met my nose and a light smattering of rain hit my face as I jumped out.

"Where is she?" I slammed the door closed and ran towards the entrance, behind me I could hear Jazz's shoes hitting the cement.

I stopped just inside the automatic door for a few seconds and waited impatiently for him to catch up.

"Follow me" He ran by Bella still in his arms and I pursued them I had been in this building a million and one times before but at the moment I felt completely lost, like I was seeing the place for the first time, I couldn't think straight.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jazz yelled as we approached a desk and the nurse behind it quickly came round and started telling us to wait here.

"WHERE'S ALICE?" There was no way this was happening and I slipped round them and headed towards two double doors and threw them open then followed the signage that pointed towards the ER department, it was only a few turns till I came to my destination the room was basically empty a few people were rushing about and I ran to the furtherest bed that had the curtain drawn around it and yanked it open expecting to see my sister but instead two policemen spun round to face me.

"A-ALICE?" I stepped forward hesitantly and the one closest came to meet me.

"Please step away this is a restricted area" He held his arms up and gestured for me to move back.

"Where's my sister?" I stepped to the side and caught a glimpse of someone lying in the bed, his face was all swollen and discoloured and his hands were restrained with handcuffs.

"Son you need to leave" the other cop came round the side and I quickly backed up and spun back round to see Doctor Clearwater rushing towards me.

"Emmett you can't be in here"

"Where's ALICE?" I ran a hand through my short hair and behind me I heard the curtain rail move and Leah signalled to whoever it was that everything was ok.

"She's in a private room, come with me" I quickly fell on her heel and held back the urge to scream at her to go faster.

My sister must have been on the opposite side of the hospital and even though the building wasn't that big it felt like it took forever to get there, when we got closer I finally started to recognize my surroundings, Carlisle's office was just down the hallway.

"I-Is she ok?" my eyes darted around nervously

"Your sister has two cracked ribs and some bruising; she's been sedated to help with the pain." I got the feeling that I wasn't been told the complete truth.

We finally came to our destination and Leah knocked lightly on the door then pushed it open slowly.

I took in a deep breath and prepared myself, but nothing could dull the shock of seeing my sister lying motionless in the small bed, tubes running out of her arms and a drip hanging by her head.

I could see dark blotches on her arms that disappeared under the light blue gown and some bruising on her neck. Edward was sitting at her side watching her closely his hair was in complete disarray and his foot was taping the ground nervously.

Jazz was standing off to the side with Bella now standing in front of him, he had his hands on her shoulders and I don't know if I'd ever seen so much pain on his face before, the blank look on Bella's face made me stop for a second and an uncomfortable feeling went right down my spine.

"They'll be a specialist coming in to speak with all of you in a few minutes time" Leah's quiet voice floated around the eerily quiet room and she gave a small sad smile and left us alone.

"Alice?" I walked to the other side of the bed and carefully touched her forehead, up close the bruising looked much darker. Tears were slowly tracking down Edward's cheeks and hitting the crisp white sheet, he didn't even bother wiping them away. I nearly fell over when I noticed the small red droplets on my brother's shirt that resembled blood; I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Whose blood is that?

"W-What happened?" I was still completely in the dark about why my sister was in the hospital. Why did she have all these bruises on her? And why the hell was she in the small clearing just beyond our driveway?

It was all so confusing! It can't have been a car crash because there was no banged up car and her injuries didn't look like they could have been caused that way. She might have been hit by a car? But then why would she be all the way in the forest past our driveway? Why didn't she just go straight home?

"Jazz, man you gotta tell me" I turned to my blonde haired brother who was looking paler by the second and he shifted uneasily.

"I swear if you don't tell me…" I was trying to keep my anger at bay for my youngest sister's benefit but it was becoming nearly impossible to do so.

"Not in front of Bella" his reply was short "Let's talk in Carlisle's office" I nodded and stroked Alice's short dark hair, it felt like silk and I could almost see her sitting in the bathroom mirror flicking it out around her headband into her favourite hairstyle of the moment.

"We'll be right back darling" Jazz ushered Bella beside Edward and she looked wide eyed up at him clearly not wanting to be apart.

"It's only for a few minutes, Edward will look after you" Jazz tried to convince her to stay my bronze haired sibling hadn't said a word or even acknowledged her presence next to him all his attention was solely on his twin and I wanted to be angry with him but I could see how shattered he was.

"Please Belly Bear? For me?" I stuck out my bottom lip and clasped my hands together pleadingly, she looked at me blankly for a moment but then sighed quietly and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Thanks sweetie" Jazz kissed her forehead and now I could see his reluctance to leave I quickly made my way to the door and cleared my throat when I go there, Jasper got the message and followed me out.

"So what the hell is going on?" As soon as the door to Dad's office (which turned out to be only just round the corner) had closed I turned round and confronted Jazz who had started pacing back and forth in front of the desk nervously.

"I-I think you should sit down" He pointed to a chair but we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Look man you're freaking me out, just tell me" I crossed my arms and watched my brother continue with his nervous pacing.

"Seriously if you don't tell me wha-"

"-OK…O-OK" Jasper stopped abruptly and lent against the desk running a hand through his hair. I'd never seen him like this, so stressed and nervous.

"Sh….She-She…."

"Just spit it out!" I was mille-seconds away from throttling him.

"SHE WAS RAPED OK?" He yelled all of a sudden and for a few good long seconds I had to repeat in my head what had just been said; at first those words didn't even make sense to me.

Alice? Ra-…I couldn't even think of those two words in the same sentence. No way. NO FUCKING WAY. Alice can't be hurt like that? She's too happy and innocent and caring and she was my little sister and there was no way I'd ever let anything like that happen to her! I wouldn't let anybody touch a FUCKING HAIR ON HER HEAD.

"Emmett?" I looked up at Jasper who was watching me apprehensively I stared him straight in the eyes and felt blood start to rush to my face, every muscle in my body was starting to tense up and I took in a deep uneven breath.

"Did you hear me?" He asked quietly and I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"How could you say that?" It was a struggle to keep my voice down and my jaw clenched tightly as I battled.

"How could you say something so fucking disgusting? About our sister?" My voice came out in a snarl and I took a step forward my eyes fixed on his.

"Emmett listen to m-"

"-NO! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT ANY OF THAT…THAT BULLSHIT. I SWEAR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR YOU"

I lost the battle and my voice echoed around the small room, every word I yelled made my blood pump faster and my body tense up even more till I was shaking, feeling the anger practically seeping out of my skin and threatening to completely take over.

"Emmett that's what happened." I growled and my short fingernails dug into my palms which were hot and sweaty, Jazz was looking a little more then worried now.

"S-she rung us on her cellphone, sh-she was in trouble…b-but we couldn't get there in t-time…." His voice trailed off and his eyes started to glisten.

"…we-we were too l-late….I-I'm sorry…" His head fell and water started leaking from his eyes hitting the carpet in a steady flow.

"FUCK!" I spun round and hit the wall as hard as I could, my fist disappeared right into the wood but I felt no pain as I yanked it out and sunk it in again.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT? WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" I kicked the recycling bin sending it slamming into the door and it rebounded and landed across the room with a loud clang paper scattered everywhere.

I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs and smash everything in sight, the small filing cabinet to my left was my first victim as I let lose with a few big kicks completely totalling the bottom draw then slammed my fist which was now bloody down on top of it leaving a huge dent.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" My leg shot out on its own accord making contact with the door and it shuddered on the hinges a newly formed now crack running down the centre.

"WHO WAS IT?" I turned to my brother who was wiping his face with the back of his sleeve

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?" I marched up to him and had to resist the urge to take him by the shoulders and shake as hard as I could.

"L-Look Emmett w-we hav-" Jasper had backed into the desk

"-Tell me who it was or I swear to god…" I didn't have to finish that sentence for Jazz to get the picture.

"Bella's teacher, i-it was Bella's teacher" His eyes narrowed and I could hear anger in his voice.

I spun round and paced back towards the door as my brain started to work overtime,

Mr James had hurt Alice?

The guy that Bella had been telling me about? But he was a teacher? Teachers didn't do those kinds of things?

"Where is he?" I turned to face Jazz again my voice nearly back to its normal volume and unusually calm.

My brother straightened up and ran a hand through his blonde hair "He was in the second ambulance; Edward beat him up pretty bad."

I felt slightly better knowing that he at least got his arse kicked by someone, although I wished it was me.

"So he's here?" I suddenly realized that the guy who hurt my sister was in the same building as me, a building which wasn't exactly big…

"Emmett. don't even think about it." Jasper warned but I wasn't listening now, all I wanted to do was track down the bastard.

My mind ran over all the places he could be, there were only like ten other rooms and- wait…

OF COURSE! How could I have not thought of that? He was the guy in the ER room, the one with the messed up face, Edward did a pretty good job…I knew where to go now.

I was out of the room and down the hallway faster then a bullet and as I rounded the corner I could hear Jazz yelling after me but it only made my legs go faster as I started to back track towards the ER, throwing the doors open as I went and barrelling past a few nurses who glared and quickly jumped to the side.

The large sign that read Emergency Room Do not Cross the Yellow Line came into view and I flung the doors open and charged towards the closed curtain at the other end of the room, a Doctor Clearwater was yelling something at me but all I could see was red.

Just before I got to the curtain one of the police men from earlier stepped out and held out his arms for me to stop.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I slammed into him and he slid back a few steps, he was about the same size as me which was lucky because otherwise he wouldn't of stood a chance, his other workmate appeared beside him and now both of them were trying to restrain me as I tried to shove my way through them.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" The curtain was slightly open and I could see the animal lying there, only a few meters away.

"GET OFF ME!" I struggled to free my arms as they were pulled behind my back and twisted sharply; I managed to spin round and sent the smaller officer flying against one of the empty beds.

"EMMETT STOP!" Jazz yelled in alarm he and the Emily were in the middle of the room keeping at a safe distance.

Something hard whacked the back of my knee and my leg instantly gave out sending me crashing to the ground as soon as I hit the floor the larger policeman was on top of me, his weight keeping me from getting up and I roared at the top of my lungs, my cheeks pressed against the cold lino.

"CALM DOWN SON" The officer's voice yelled above me and his knee sunk between my shoulder blades, I gritted my teeth furiously holding back the obscenities that were on the tip of my tongue.

"Don't arrest him!" I heard Jasper plead; being locked up was the last thing on my mind.

"We need your brother here to calm down if he can't do that then we'll have to take him down to the station" whoever spoke was out of breath.

I could hear the other officer now walking over and suddenly I was being hauled to my feet my arms held behind my back by both of them.

I tried to shake them off but their hold was more secure this time, "Did you hear what they said?" Jazz looked like he was on the brink of a melt down and I could see two hospital security standing just by the doors waiting fom a signal to move.

"Please you have to calm down, they'll arrest you otherwise…Alice and Bella and Edward and I need you here with us…please!"

At the mention of the rest of my family I stopped struggling and stood there shaking, fighting the urge to make one last attempt at getting to that bed. Even if I got one good punch in, it would be worth it.

"Please Emmett think of Alice, she'd want you here when she wakes up"

The image of my sister lying there in the hospital bed all frail and broken flashed before my eyes and a sob surged un-expectantly through me I only just managed to choke it back.

My breathing was ragged and deep I could feel my eyes start to sting with unwanted tears, I sucked in a deep breath and squeezed them closed but when I opened them again the room was blurry and I sagged forward and grit my teeth desperately trying to hold my composure which was very rapidly crumbling.

"It's ok son" One of the officers mumbled quietly and I sucked in another shaky breath and straitened up.

"Let me go I want to see my sisters" I breathed deep and grasped at the last of my sanity in order to sound less like a out of control madman and the hold on my arms loosened.

"Don't do anything stupid" The warning went out as I was reluctantly given my freedom back and I rubbed my arms for a second they felt a little bruised but the pain was barely comprehendible at the moment.

"Let's go" I didn't even turn or bat an eye behind me as I followed Jasper out of the room, everyone's eyes burning holes in my back as we exited, the security guards looked slightly relieved when I passed by them, they were on the small side and wouldn't of been much help and they knew it.

My brother kept turning to glance at me as we walked silently back down the corridors, making sure I was still following him.

As we rounded the corner for what felt like the hundredth time today, Alice's room came back into view and the silence was immediately broken by my other brother's heated voice and we both picked up the pace.

Just as I had started to get my head clear I could feel the dark clouds start to descend again...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry it took forever but it's uni exam time so i've devoted a little more of my time to studying and maybe trying to pass...I hope you like! Thanks for the feedback!**

**Read and Review Merry readers! xx**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

The door closed with a light click and I stared at it struggling against the urge to follow my brothers out, behind me I could hear Edward sniffing and I slowly turned to face him.

He was still holding Alice's hand and there were tears running down the sides of his face, I shuffled a little closer and curled my arm around his leaning against his shoulder, he didn't even move or flinch just sat there like a statue.

Alice hadn't woken up yet Jazz said it might be a while till she did, even when Edward was asking her to wake up she didn't.

"Why is she still sleeping?" I quietly asked but there was no response from Edward, he just continued to cry which made me feel like crying.

Suddenly through the door I heard Emmett's booming voice making me jump he sounded really mad but I couldn't hear what he was yelling about, his words sounded muffled.

There were some thumps and I hugged Edwards arm tightly.

"Why is he so angry?" My brother finally moved his free hand patting mine lightly for a brief moment even though it was a small gesture I was glad he finally moved.

The ground vibrated under my feet as what sounded like a herd of elephants went by the door and I knew it was my brothers.

"Where are they going?" My eyes flicked nervously towards the door as the footsteps faded.

My arm uncurled from Edwards and I stepped hesitantly towards the door, now all I wanted to do was run after them but if I left Edward I wouldn't have any of my siblings with me, I'd be all alone…And then Mr James would find me again…and he'd do those things to me…he'd do what he did to Alice…

"It's ok Bella" There was a tug on the back of my top and I nearly jumped out of my skin, I turned and saw it was my brother, he was looking at me his eyes all red and worried and it took a few seconds to realize that my whole body was shaking.

"Edward?" My voice trembled when I said his name and tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

"Come here sweetie" before the last word had faded I was on his lap and as soon as his arm was around me I let out a sob that had been building up for a while, my whole body was so tired from crying but I couldn't stop.

I didn't know what else to do, it was so overwhelming everything that was happening, it had only been about an hour since we stopped in the clearing and all this began, but it felt like we'd been in the hospital for a lifetime, every second felt like an entire year.

It was all my fault too.

I shouldn't have let Alice go with him, I should have been stronger but instead I screwed everything up.

"Excuse me?" The door opened and a tall lady with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail and red rimed glasses entered, I immediately fell silent and curled into Edward.

"Are you the Cullen's?" My brother must have nodded because she closed the door behind her and walked to the end of the bed.

"My name is Doctor Gates but you can call me Emma" She had a soft voice and her eyes looked kind, like Esmes. She didn't look like the other doctors here she had on a light pink blouse and a knee length layered white skirt, the white coat overtop was the only thing that gave away that she worked in a hospital.

"You must be Edward?" She smiled warmly "And you must be Isabella" Her eyes moved to me and I ducked my head shyly into Edwards shirt peeking through my hair at her.

"I'm a paediatric specialist; do you know what that means Isabella?" I shook my head.

"Well it means I'm a doctor especially for children" I'd never seen her here before but sometimes doctors came all the way from Port Angeles to help out.

"And I would really like you and your brother to come with me to my office so we can have a chat and make sure you're all ok?"

"We're fine" Edward quickly replied and the arm around me tightened slightly.

"Well maybe if we just had a quick talk then" Doctor Gates asked politely and I mentally gulped. I knew what she wanted to talk about …

"There's nothing to say" My brother sounded annoyed and I felt kind of bad for Emma.

"I know you don't want to but it's very important that I speak to Isabella as soon as possible" She looked a little more serious now and I could feel Edward's heart beat starting to speed up.

"I said…There's. Nothing. To. Say" This time his voice was a little louder and he was starting to sound angry.

"I realize you're both in a lot of shock at the moment and now doesn't seem like the right time but your sister needs to be checked out, I was told she was found at the scene with Alice and hasn't been seen by anyone yet"

"Nooo!" I quickly disagreed shaking my head and clutching his shirt tightly in my fists, I didn't want to go with Doctor Gates, even if she did look nice and friendly, I didn't need a stupid check up there wasn't anything on me that was hurting and I didn't want to talk to her about anything! It was none of her stupid business!

"She doesn't want to go with you" Edward was thankfully on my side.

"I'm afraid I can't let you stay here untreated, maybe if I could just have a quick look at you and make sure you're ok? It would make me feel a lot happier." She was looking at me now and I shook my head again.

"Look lady Bella isn't hurt, she doesn't need to go with you" Edward was getting angrier his voice was getting louder and his chest was starting to tense up.

There was a moment of silence and I could see Doctor Gates was determined not to give up.

"Perhaps then I could ask a few questions and then later on Isabella can come for a visit" she was still smiling even though we weren't doing as she said.

I looked up at Edward he was staring daggers I'd never seen him this angry before the air in the room felt a lot heavier and there was a long silence I held my breath nervously, my heart sunk though when Edward unwillingly gave in and I wanted to yell at him.

"Thank you" The Doctor came a little closer.

"Isabella I just want to ask you a few questions about your teacher Mr James ok?" When she said his name my heart began to pound and I began to feel sick, too sick to get a word out.

"Is it ok if I call you Bella?" She smiled warmly and I slowly nodded my head even that felt like a giant effort.

"Bella I know it's hard to talk about what happened to your sister today; it must have been very scary?" I nodded my head and felt more tears well up when I thought of Alice lying on the ground, her cries echoing around my head and I had to push those thoughts out of my mind.

"You're a very brave girl" She must be crazy because right now I felt like the worlds biggest scaredy cat.

"Me and Edward think you are and I know your other two brothers think the same"

"I-I'm not" my eyes fell onto my knees

"Yes you are sweetie" Edward whispered into my ear and I shook my head trying to hold back the tears that were slowly slipping down my cheeks.

"I-I-It's my-my Fault" I couldn't catch my breath properly and a hand gently rubbed my back.

"It's not your fault Bella" His voice sounded all shaky too.

"None of what has happened is your fault and no one is blaming you for any of this ok Isabella?" When I glanced up Doctor Gates was smiling sympathetically at me and I bit my tongue to stop from screaming the place down.

If they knew the truth no body would ever want to talk to me or even come near me, they wouldn't want me anymore...I don't think I deserve such a nice family anyways…

"You didn't do any-"

"-I DID!" The words burst out of my mouth cutting my brother off and making the doctor flinch.

I SHOULD OF J-JUST LET HIM! IT'S M-MY FAULT! I SHOULD OF LET HIM! I SHOULD OF LET HIM! IT'S MY FA-FAULT ALICE IS HU-HURT! I SHOULD OF LET HIM!"

I think everyone's ears were now ringing and my throat was dry and rubbed raw a flood of tears were streaming down my face, it felt like when I closed my eyes I could sleep for an entire year and still be tired when I woke up.

A tissue was wiped over my face and I could hear Edward trying to calm me down it was hard to hear him over the involuntary sobs that wouldn't stop coming I didn't feel like I even had the energy to open my eyes again my whole body felt like it was turning to spaghetti, like I couldn't control it anymore and I felt someone try to pick me up but then Edward's angry voice quickly stopped them and his arms tightened around me, I slumped against his chest wanting nothing more now then to go to sleep and wake up when this was all over.

**Jasper Pov**

My heart was still going a million miles an hour as we made our way back towards Alice's room, I didn't really know what to expect when I told Emmett what had happened but my brother reaction was not at all surprising he was always the more volatile one in the house. He loved Alice and Bella to death we all did but i know it would be especially hard for him to comprehend what had happened to them I couldn't even wrap my mind around it.

When I looked back his eyes were glued straight ahead his focus shifted to getting back to our siblings but I was still ready to turn around and chase him back down the hallway in case he decided to have another go at Mr James. I would tackle him if I had to although I don't think I could hold him for very long, the last thing we needed was Emmett locked up, right now we needed each other, I hadn't even thought about contacting Esme and Carlisle…I don't think I was strong enough to break the news to them…

Right now I just had to concentrate on trying to keep everyone calm and together…which sounded like it was becoming even harder as we rounded the corner and Edward's heated voice rushed to meet my ears.

The last few meters were covered in record time and I threw open the door Emmett right on my heels as we surged into the room,

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Edward was standing up next to Alice's bed with Bella in his arms, she was in tears and sounded on the verge of passing out, a tall dark haired women whom I'd never seen before and I presumed was a Doctor was standing a meter away from him trying to convince him to let her have a look at my youngest sister who was looking less and less lucid with every sob.

"SHE"S TRYING TO TAKE HER!" Edward backed up a step his arms tightly around the limp little body against his chest who was now only making whimpering noises.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett tried to come round me but I put my hand up and he thankfully stopped.

"Edward please she's going into shock!" The unknown woman urged "I'll have to call security if you don't let me see her!"

"EDWARD FOR GOD SAKE LISTEN TO HER!" I quickly came round intentions clear and my brother didn't fight when I took Bella from him, her head lolling back and forth and eyes closed, she was like a rag doll her arms and legs dangled limply and I followed the Doctor quickly out of the room.

"STAY HERE" Emmett was about to follow as I got to the door and he opened his mouth to protest "LOOK AFTER BOTH OF THEM" I cut him off and his eyes flicked from Bella to the twins; I was completely shocked when he turned and went to console Edward who looked completely out of it.

"Quick we'll take her down to my office" The Doctor hurried me along and I jogged after her down the hallway round the corner and to another room that was similar to my dad exam room.

"Put her on the bed and undress her please" she closed the door behind us and started rummaging through cupboards.

"Shouldn't I get someone?" I laid Bella's unconscious body on top of the bed in the corner, her face looked much paler then usual but her chest was still rising and falling which at least meant she were breathing.

"She's suffering from exhaustion and a mild form of shock I just need to get some liquids into her" It didn't look like a mild form to me as I started the careful procedure of getting her top off which was harder then I thought it would be.

When it was finally off I was politely moved aside and the Doctor quickly inserted a needle into Bella's thin arm and hooked up a line to a bag, I watched the clear liquid slowly seep down the line and into her arm.

"I-Is that going to help?" She now had her stethoscope on and was listening to Bella's heart after a few seconds she sat them back round her neck and straitened up her body signals a little more relaxed.

"That seems to be doing the trick" she started running her hands down my little sister's sides and over her ribs.

"What are you doing?" I watched on anxiously and when she didn't answer straight away I wanted to throttle her.

"I'm checking for any broken bones or internal injuries"

Internal injuries? That didn't sound good.

"These bruises here" Her manicured nail pointed to some faded yellow marks that were on Bella's chest, I hadn't even noticed them at first until I looked a little closer.

"Do you know where these came from?" she looked at me her brow knitted and I shock my head.

"I-I don't know…maybe she fell over at school today…" it didn't sound very convincing and now I couldn't take my eyes off the ugly markings.

"And what about these?" I pulled my eyes away and nearly fall over in shock when I saw what the Doctor was now pointing at, she'd removed Bella's jeans and shoes and my sister was lying there in only her underwear and socks, her thin legs were bare and on her hips and the inside of her thighs were dark purple bruises that were the same shape as the ones on her chest.

"O…god no…" I had to grab the side of the bed to stop from collapsing, my stomach was actually lurching and my head felt very light, I knew something was wrong with Bella…but that? Not that! Anything but that...I should have let Emmett finish the fucking asshole off…

"Are you ok do you need to sit down?" Her voice sounded a million miles away and I shock my head adamant on staying strong for my baby sister, I had too.

She patted my shoulder reassuringly and I took in a deep breath and tried to gather my composure.

"Jasper?" I nodded weakly "I'm Doctor Gates please call me Emma" It seemed a little late for introductions. "I'm a paediatrician but I work mainly in trauma, based on what I can see here I would like to carry out a few tests, take some blood, I think it's best that I also do a sexual assault kit on your sister as well" Her words felt like a punch in the face and my hands gripped the bed in a death grip, this could not be happening? This was my little ten year old sister she was talking about; she was just a little kid still.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you are feeling Jasper" Her hand touched my shoulder again but I felt numb to the core as I stared down at the little girl on the bed, now tainted with ugly dark bruising.

"The hospital has been trying to get in contact with Esme and Carlisle since Alice arrived but they can't seem to reach them at the moment and I was told you are listed as the next caregiver?" I nodded numbly Carlisle had told me I was in charge.

"Because Isabella is still a minor I need your permission before I start any tests, I just need you to sign a few forms saying that you are allowing me to do a SAT kit and also gather any DNA evidence that might help identify the person who is responsible"

"Isn't if obvious who it was!" I snapped and let out a long breath as my anger started to take control,

"I know Jasper but without the evidence he won't face the full justice I know you want him to face"

Of course I wanted him to be held accountable for every wrong deed he done to my family but I couldn't bare them doing one of those examinations on Bella.

"I think it's important if we are going to do the internal examination, we do it while Isabella is still unconscious, to stop from inflicting any further trauma"

"W-will it hurt h-her?" I felt queasy even asking

"She won't fell a thing I've given her a shot of relaxer so she'll be out for a while longer, a nurse will bring the paper work up" I took Bella's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry darling" my eyes started to blur but I quickly rubbed them dry, even though she wasn't awake I had to be strong for the both of us.

It felt wrong letting someone examine Bella in that way without her knowing but if she were awake it would be a lot more harrowing and I didn't want her to suffer more then she already was.

Doctor Gates laid a white sheet over Bella's body and then started placing instruments onto a silver tray.

"It's gonna be alright" I leaned down and kissed her forehead moving a long brown strand away from her face, I was trying to convince myself that this was still the right thing to do.

The door opened behind me and the nurse that had been with us the other day entered.

"O honey I'm so sorry" She came over and gave me a warm hug she looked like she was fighting tears herself, most who worked in the hospital were familiar with our family because of Carlisle.

She handed me the forms and a pen and I slowly started to sign them trying to control my trembling hand. "We're trying to reach your folks at the moment but they're up in a remote village, the people in charge are sending guides up to fetch em back down" the nurse rubbed my back and I handed her the forms, I just wished Carlisle and Esme were here right now.

"Now Edward you don't have to stay if you do-"

"-NO…I'm staying" there was no way I was leaving her alone, not now.

I turned my body to face Bella's head as Doctor Gates and the nurse started the exam and I concentrated solely on Bella and Alice getting better blocking out all other noises or distractions in the room.

It was a good thing she wasn't awake for this.

"Ok all done here" about ten minutes passed and I waited till the blanket stopped moving before I turned around to see the nurse quickly whisking everything away out of view, it didn't even look like anything had taken place.

"Now I just need to take a swab from under Isabella's nails and inside her mouth in case there is any DNA evidence that might be needed for the police investigation". I reluctantly let go of my sister's hand as Doctor Gates swiped what looked like a cotton bud under her nails then deposited it into a plastic bag she got out another clean bud and done the same this time taking some swabs from her mouth.

"These can go as well" She held up the two bags to the nurse who carefully bundled them away as well then started preparing Bella's arm to take blood.

"Now Jasper you'll be relieved to know I didn't find any sign of penetration when I was doing the exam" My heart actually did a somersault at the news, and I felt like breaking into song. Alice being raped is horrific enough but Bella as well? I don't think we would have coped if it were both of them. I don't even know how we were going to get through Alice's ordeal…

"However…" My stomach immediately sank and I wanted to tell her stop right there, but I knew I had to hear it.

"I did find some small minor tearing and scaring on her vaginal wall and some contusions and bruising which is common in assault victims I also found signs that this may have been going on for quite some time. I would like to ask her a few questions about the assaults when she wakes up"

I squeezed my eyes closed and ran a hand through my hair, I knew from the moment a few days back when she'd had that reaction in her room that something was horribly horribly wrong and i think deep down inside I had an inkling of what was up but I refused to acknowledge it.

"Your sister is very strong Jasper, I've worked with many abused children before and I can see she is very strong willed, especially going through what she just went through" Doctor Gates tried to reassure me but I felt even more sickened when she referred to my little sister as an abused child. Although I knew she meant well.

I took her small hand in mine again "When will she wake up?" Secretly I was scared for when she would, what was I going to say to her? I wanted everything to be good again, like they seemed to be a week ago, for everybody to be happy and healthy and be able to get through this and come out stronger then before…but a dark voice at the back of my head was telling me that things were not going to be good.

"She should come around in the next few minutes I gave her a very low dose of relaxer, it should be nearly worn off" I nodded feeling numb inside, like having an out of body experience, looking down at two figures that looked familiar, they looked to be me and Bella… but at the same time I couldn't recognize who they were.

"Jazz?" A small voice pulled me back into my body and I looked down to see Bella looking up at me with sleepy eyes.

"I'm here darling" I squeezed her hand tightly and stroked her forehead, she smiled sluggishly but that turned into a grimace and her brow knotted.

"What's wrong?" I touched her cheeks which were slowly becoming more tinged with pink.

"W-Where are my clothes?" Her voice was just a whisper and her eyes flicked to Emma who was standing behind me.

"It's ok Bella, Doctor Gates needed to take a look at you and make sure you weren't hurt ok?" I pulled the sheet up a little making sure she was completely covered.

My sister's forehead creased further and her eyes grew even larger "i-it feels…."

She trailed off.

"What darling?" I lent a little closer and Bella bit her lip the red in her cheeks creeping towards her hairline.

"D-down there…" She squirmed under the blanket and her eyes flicked away from mine, it took me a moment to realize what she was talking about and I felt my own embarrassment start to colour my cheeks I quickly tried to think of something to say but could only grasp air.

"Bella when you were asleep I had to do an exam between your legs to make sure you weren't hurt and I also had to take some blood to send to our labs to make sure its still nice and healthy" Emma thankfully stepped in, her soothing voice didn't make it sound as invasive.

Bella looked like she had turned into a statue and I rubbed her hand between my own two to try and get a reaction when she still didn't move I had to sum up my own courage the only thing to do was confront the elephant in the room.

"Darling Doctor Gates says she found some signs that someone has been hurting you?" It really took all the willpower I had left to get words out.

"Was it Mr James who has been making you so sad lately?" When her body tensed up I knew it was a 'yes'.

"I know it's scary honey but could you tell us how he has been hurting you?" Emma asked quietly I didn't have to look over my shoulder to see she was genuinely concerned her voice was full of compassion.

"It's ok Bella I'm here now you don't have to be scared anymore" I hated myself for making her do something she obviously didn't want to do.

There was a long minute of silence that felt like it stretched on forever and just as I thought she wasn't going to answer a small sigh of defeat escaped her mouth and two glimmering eyes looked up into mine.

"H-H-He made m-me go t-to his office, w-when school finished…" Her bottom lip was trembling and I held her hand securely in mine.

"You're doing great darling" I unwillingly coaxed her on whilst trying to grapple with my own emotions...

She sucked in a deep breath "H-h-he t-touched me where yo-you're not meant to t-touch" Big tear drops ran down her cheeks and I struggled to hold back my own.

"He's a bad man Bella; he's not going to hurt you anymore I promise you he'll never come near you again ok?" It was a miracle that my voice remained free of anger.

She nodded sadly "I-I didn't want him to, I-I didn't!"

"Of course you didn't sweetie, I believe you" It was crazy that she even thought I'd think she was to blame.

"Bella if it's ok can I ask you a few questions?" Doctor Gates spoke up, I nearly forgot she was behind me for a second.

"Only if you want too Bells" I quickly added, she was pretty upset as it was.

Her two little hands wiped at the tears falling slowly down her face and I grabbed a tissue from the box beside me and helped her clear them away.

"O-Ok" she finally mumbled and at that moment I was looking at the most bravest person in the whole wide world, much braver then I could ever be.

"Bella did Mr James take you to his office after school very often?"

My little sister nodded and her eyes fell on her fingers which were now fiddling with the top of the sheet.

"N-Nearly every day" she breathed and I felt bile on my tongue, he'd been hurting her nearly every day? I couldn't believe it, why didn't we ever notice something was wrong? How could we be so blind!

"Can you remember when Mr James first made you go to his office?" A pained look came over Bella's face and she nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" I don't know if I could hear this but I made myself sit still and listen as my baby sister started to recall the first time she was molested by her teacher, struggling not to scream cold murder at the top of my lungs.

"I was waiting in the classroom because it w-was raining outside. H-he told me to come to his office" She sucked in a deep breath and forged on.

"H-He closed the door and m-made me go over to h-him…H-He made me s-sit on his knee and h-he wouldn't let m-me go…H-He put hi-his hands under my clothes wh-where you-re n-not suppose t-to touched…Carlisle said a-adults are meant to touch yo–you there…b-but he did" Her brow furrowed as she recalled what had happened and I saw confusion flash in her eyes.

"Mr James is a very sick man Bella, what he did to you was wrong." I touched one of her long locks.

"He didn't look sick though?" She looked up at me her face full of innocence and I was reminded just how young she really was…sometimes it felt like she were twice her age.

"He's sick in his mind darling" it was the best way I knew of describing it and Bella accepted my answer.

"Bella did Mr James ever do anything else with you that made you uncomfortable?" Another wave of nausea washed over me as Doctor Gates continued to question, what else could he do to her…

"H-He kissed m-me…" Bella's face screwed up "a-and h-he…" she stopped mid sentence her eyes focused on something I couldn't see.

"It's ok Bella you can tell us" Emma coached my sister on, "H-he m-made me t-touch his…his…h-his t-thing" it was barely a whisper but my ears heard it loud and clear and I struggled against jumping out of this chair and going to the ER room so I could show that sick twisted pervert just what I thought of him.

"H-he tried to do wh-what he did to Alice…" she added and the voice inside my head was now screaming for me to do it.

"I-I said no though" she quickly added "I said I'd tell"

"What happened when you said no Bella?" Emma shifted behind me and I realized my body was starting to shake so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"He w-was really angry he wanted to h-hurt me….he gave me a detention" she quickly added.

So that's why she was in trouble…I knew it wasn't her fault, Bell would never behave badly in school.

"I'm so proud of you darling" My lips were forced up into a smile.

"Isabella did you see what Mr James was doing to Alice?" Emma's voice filled with concern and it quickly became contagious.

"I-I looked…I shouldn't o-of…but I did…I'm sorry" Her eyes grew hauntingly round and spilled over with fresh tears.

"I-It's ok Bella" I pressed my lips against her hot cheek in a comforting gesture her warm tears splashing against my skin.

"Bella, do you know what Mr James was doing to Alice?" Emma carefully asked and a new kind of fear washed over me she hadn't had the sex talk yet, Carlisle and Esme were planning on giving her the birds and the bees talk when they got back from South America. Emmett was firmly against any such speak, I didn't want her to know about these things either but in truth I'd been about her age I think even a little younger when I learnt about sex.

My sister slowly shook her head, puzzled and I could see the thoughts churning over as her eyebrows pulled together.

"H-He was just laying on her…I-I think it's what adults do…But Alice isn't an adult yet?" she looked up at me questioningly.

I stared at her for a long moment trying to come up with something appropriate to say back.

"Yes you're right Bella, Mr James wanted to do something that grown ups sometimes do together"

"But Alice didn't want too!" Bella piped up suddenly and for the first time I saw anger flash across her face.

"No she didn't but sometimes when someone is as sick as Mr James is, then they just can't stop themselves from doing bad things"

I watched hopelessly as Bella's face slide back into the sad haunted expression and her confessions echoed around my head.

It was still so unbelievable that something so disgusting, so unimaginable could ever happen to my baby sister? And why hadn't I seen it earlier? How did I not notice all the signs that are now so obvious? Her withdrawal from the family, mood swings, nightmares and loss of appetite? The fact that she was always covered up even on the rare sunny day, now I know she was hiding the evidence of what he had been doing to her.

A shudder ran down my spine when I thought about the bruises on her chest and thighs.

"I'm going to go make a few quick calls and see what progress they've made about getting hold of your parents then I'll go check on Alice. Would you like me to speak to Edward and Emmett as well?" Doctor Gates gave me a knowing look and I took both of Bella's hands in mine.

"Darling do you want Emma to tell Edward and Emmett what you just told me or do you want me to go tell them?" Bella's eyes instantly widened and she shook her head frantically.

"NOOO don't tell them! Please don't tell them!" she begged and my heart broke.

"They have to know Bella they won't be angry at you I promise honey" she sucked in a trembling breath and managed a slight nod looking now completely defeated.

"Ok I'll give you two some time alone; I'll get some discharge forms for Bella while I'm in my office as well, just press the button if you need me at all."

"Thank you" I gave her a small smile as she left and went back to comforting my ten year old sister who had broken into tears again as soon as the door clicked closed behind us.

* * *

**Yea so I don't want to bring Carlisle and Esme into it just yet cause it might get a little messy and I'm not good with mess…****but they will arrive soon just not quite yet. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AHOY!**** Everybody!**

**Sorry this took me so long to update, I am a fail. But I had to stop writing so I could perhaps get some learning under my belt? And thankfully I did manage to pass the ole exams, then I kind of lost the flow but thanks to your encouraging reviews and messages I nearly got it back! Sorry for being so…well…..shit.**

**Here's a new chapter I hope its ok and readable, please keep reviewing it is very motivational! Big Love! xx**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett**** Pov**

I kept my hand firmly on Edwards shoulder, my brother was now sitting back down on the chair with Alice's hand in his. I felt his whole body shudder and he quickly wiped away some stray tears, I tried to keep my eyes fixed on anything that wasn't Alice.

I counted the dots on the ceiling and threads of carpet under my feet, I listened to every beep coming from the machine but lost count when I got to a hundred trying to not think of Alice and Bella, when my eyes wondered momentarily to my sisters still form I felt an instant surge of fury and pain rip through my chest, it was so strong I had to quickly look away and focus my attention on something else – anything that didn't make me think of my beautiful sister lying broken and beaten in front of me, hooked up to machines.

I could hear the tears behind Edwards every breath he was trying hard to hold himself together, I filled my own lungs with oxygen trying force some words to materialize.

I needed to say something comforting and reassuring to my younger sibling, but I wasn't Jazz he always knew the right thing to say. Hell I needed to say something to fill the silence that felt like it was stretching out for an eternity.

My eyes fell on Alice again and a strong surge of red hot anger surged through my veins once again, she looked like a fragile porcelain doll, her skin was several shades whiter then usual and she lay so still in the bed I kept waiting for her to roll onto her side into a more comfortable position but she remained eerily still. Not even a twitch.

"Al come back" Edward's shuddering plea brought me out of my trance and I gave his shoulder a firm reassuring squeeze, the words still not forming in my throat.

Bella and Jasper had been gone for far too long now, my feet were trying to gravitate towards the door like they had a mind of their own and my eyes wandered to the handle.

I could quickly go check on Bella? Find out where she is? I mean the place isn't that big…I'd definitely be able to find where the doctor had taken her….my brain was a complete mess. I wanted to stay but at the same time I needed to see Bella and Jazz.

My attention turned back to Alice and guilt instantly washed through me. How could I even contemplate leaving her side? Such a stupid, stupid, stupid thought to even think of!

I watched Alice's pale form lying under the thin blanket, now my eyes were glued painfully to the dark bruises on her arms and face where he'd grabbed her…hit her…

Edward shifted slightly and I realized my grip was getting a little tight on his shoulder; I grabbed the back of his chair instead and let my fingers curl tightly around the metal bar.

God all I wanted to do was get my hands around that son-of-a-bitches neck and squeeze till his head exploded, I wanted to tear his balls out and shove them down his throat, and that was only the beginning…

And if Mr. James had so much as breathed in Bella's direction then no one was going to stop me from tracking him down and beating every last breath from his disgusting vile body. I don't care about the consequences, I'd happily go to jail even if I only got one good punch in, I'd go.

_Knock Knock_

The light knock suddenly pulled me from my fantasies and I turned quickly to the door as it was pushed slowly open and Doctor Gates appeared.

"Is it ok if I speak with you two?" She asked quietly and I nodded silently, she gestured for us to follow her but Edward didn't budge and I wasn't going to leave them both.

She quickly realized that was the case and entered the room signaling to two rather large looking security guards to stay outside, they didn't look happy about it but it didn't stop her from closing the door. Why the hell were they there for?

I didn't really have to time to mull this over before I was quickly distracted by Doctor Gates as she checked on the machine that was beeping and did a quick exam of Alice.

"I-Is she ok?" Edward asked his voice all croaky.

"Yes her stats are all stable but I'd like to keep her under to help manage the pain just until the shock has completely worn off. Then I'll be able to administer a higher level of morphine".

"She's still in shock?" Edward sounded alarmed and my hand went back to his shoulder I could feel the tension in it instantly.

"Her body is still in a great deal of stress, the effects of such a brutal attack can cause the body to stay in shock, even after sedatives are given, it may take a few hours until the physical shock finally wears off".

"Wh-Where's Bella and Jasper?" My voice box had finally come back to life again and I quickly blurted out a sentence before I lost the ability to do so again.

"Now that's what I wanted to talk to you two about" The doc's face suddenly grew very grim and a strange feeling started to creep down my spine.

"Perhaps you'd like to take a seat Emmett?" I shook my head angrily. Why was everyone always trying to make me sit down!

There was a short pause which filled the room with even more tension and it suddenly felt like it was 100 degrees in the small confined area and I was starting to feel uncomfortably hot.

"Your sister Isabella is fine; she is still in my examination room recovering with Jas-

"-Recovering from what?" I quickly interjected, impatience getting the better of me.

"From what I can tell the mounting emotional stress from today and exhaustion caused by lack of sleep and a poor diet became too much for your sister to cope with and she experienced a panic attack and went into a mild form of shock, however she is awake and doing much better after a short course of fluids, she will need a lot of bed rest when she gets home and her diet needs to be looked at".

I nodded silently, this was happening way to often now to my little sister.

"While she was sedated I took bloods and checked for any other injuries sustained. Unfortunately I did find bruising and signs of assault of a sexu-."

"-NO!" My body automatically spun round until I was facing the wall my back to the doctor. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, Bella was just a little kid! Whatever she was trying to insinuate was disgusting and wrong! And now I couldn't even bring myself to look at Dr. Gates without a strong feeling of hate.

"Not her too…" Edward's anguish was immeasurable and I had to physically stop myself from turning back round and throttling him for saying that.

"Emmett?"

"What ever you have to say I don't want to hear it" I managed to keep my voice to a very low growl which had to be a miracle in itself.

"Emmett let her talk" Edward sounded completely defeated and I took a few steps towards the window and grabbed the windowsill in a tight grip, the blinds were slightly open and I stared out into the darkening car park trying to steady my frayed nerves which felt like they were about to snap.

"Now I know this is a hell of a lot to deal with but while I was examining Isabella I did find bruising around her genitals, shoulders and chest, I then performed a pelvic exam and discovered more evidence of molestation".

My fingers dug into the windowsill and I could feel bits of paint burrowing under my short nails. Rage was spreading through my whole body, my arms were shaking as I struggled to keep myself under control. But I knew it was a losing battle as I started to see red…

"When Isabella woke she confirmed that it was Mr. James who had be-"

"-I"LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" The dam finally broke and I spun round, if Doctor Gates were a guy I would have probably knocked him out.

"THAT ASSHOLE RAPED MY SISTER! PUT HIS FILTHY HANDS ON BELLA!" My shoe collided with a chair which sent it hurting across the room and smashing into a wall landing in three pieces on the ground.

Edward was quickly up and rushed to stand in front of me grabbing my shoulders but I easily shook them off.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" His panicked eyes darted from me to Alice and a cold sheen of sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Emmett I need you to take a deep breath and calm down" My attention flicked from my brother to Emma who had her hand up to the door where two large security guards were now standing looking ready to move on her signal.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I MEANT BE CALM AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID? LOOK AT ALICE! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!" My hands clenched tightly into fists and I stared threateningly at the security guards over Edwards shoulders daring them to have a go.

"Don't be stupid" Edward hissed and his body tensed, he wasn't going to move and if I had to go through him I would…

"Move" I gave him half a second before dropping my shoulder and bowling straight into my brother who wasn't exactly on the small side and sent him flying into a small table narrowly missing the machine Alice was hocked up to and sending a jug of water flying everywhere.

The two security guards were quickly in the room and I pulled back my fists as the first one advanced, his knuckles missed by barely a centimeter and he grabbed my wrists and twisted it around my back.

"LET ME GO!" I roared using my strength to pull my hand free and spun around this time my fist collided with the side of his face with a satisfying crunch but I barely had time to celebrate because suddenly something kicked the back of my knees and my legs went out from under me and I hit the ground with a solid thud.

"GET OFF HIM!" I could hear Edward yelling as two large bodies threw themselves on top of me and I thrashed out with my arms and legs desperately trying to get free yelling cold murder at the top of my lungs.

The anger was blinding, I could literally feel the blood rushing through every muscle, my heart was pumping right out my chest and I didn't even realize I had been pulled to my feet by the two security guards one who was sporting a large egg shaped bruise on his face.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" I yelled as I was thrown against the wall and my hands yanked behind my back, my cheek pressed up against the cold surface and cuffs were clamped tightly around my wrists.

"CALM DOWN SON!" One of the out of breath guards grabbed my bound arms and yanked me backwards nearly dislocating my shoulder but I felt no pain all I could think about was getting my hands on that filthy monster.

"Yup got him" The police officer from earlier took the guards position and I was pushed towards the doorway the one of the security guards following and one in front both of them were speaking into radios.

"LET ME GO YOU PRICK!" I tried to shake free but the position my arms were in made it completely useless as I was steered out of the room I could hear Edward's pleas to release me which were ignored.

My feet stumbled over each other but before I hit the floor I was being pulled back up and I yelled death threats at the stupid bastards who had magically gone deaf. Why were they protecting that filthy kiddy fiddler? Fuck they should be locking that son-of-a-bitch up! Not me!

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I seethed although in the back of my head I already knew the answer to that question.

"Down to the station son, it's for your own good" I nearly burst into laughter. For my own good? FOR MY OWN GOOD! These pricks needed a brain scan because I knew exactly what I needed and it didn't involve being locked in a cell.

And I made sure they knew that as they forced me down the hallway and out into the wet darkening night.

**Edward Pov**

"Is it ok if I speak with you two?" As soon as Doctor Gates walked into the room I knew straight away it was bad news, I didn't even have to look up the tone of her voice gave it away.

My eyes stayed on Alice instead, every time I blinked water would leak from the corners and I had to keep wiping them away with my free hand the other one was clutching my sisters waiting for her fingers to curl around mine but they hadn't moved at all much to my despair.

"I-Is she ok?" My voice wavered and I subtly cleared it.

"Yes her stats are all stable but I'd like to keep her under to help manage the pain just until the shock has completely worn off. Then I'll be able to administer a higher level of morphine".

My eyes finally left Alice and went to the Doctor who was looking my sister over.

"She's still in shock?" The alarm was definitely noticeable. She didn't look like she was in shock; in fact she looked like the exact opposite of being in shock, kind of peaceful... Emmett's hand was back on my shoulder again and I relaxed a little and gave Alice's hand a little squeeze hoping that maybe she would respond.

"Her body is still in a great deal of stress, the effects of such a brutal attack can cause the body to stay in shock, even after sedatives are given, it may take a few hours until the physical shock finally wears off".

Her words brought images back I'd like nothing more then to forget. And for a second I was transported back to the clearing, back to the very moment I found her.

Her small body pinned to the ground underneath…him.

I felt like I was right back there all over again and someone had hit the pause button, I could feel the terror radiating off my sister and it hit me like a fist.

"-Bella and Jasper?" I came back to reality in time to catch the end of Emmett's rushed question and now my youngest sister face came to mind, bright and angelic, the way she used to be before Carlisle and Esme went away, when things were still normal.

"Now that's what I wanted to talk to you two about" My heart sank even more when I heard the sudden change in her voice at then mention of Bella, I wanted to cover my ears or scream at the top of my lungs, anything to silence the words that were about to come.

"Perhaps you'd like to take a seat Emmett?" Ha! Like that would happen. I could feel the nervous energy vibrating off my large brother as he stood behind me.

"Your sister Isabella is fine; she is still in my examination room recovering with Jas-

"-Recovering from what?" Emmett was running quickly out of patience and his voice was getting louder as he cut Doctor Gates off.

I become more and more tense as Bella's condition was described to us like a rope being wound tighter and tighter. Heat spread from my neck slowly upwards, as I thought about my nine year old sister being hurt in any way.

"While she was sedated I took bloods and checked for any other injuries sustained. Unfortunately I did find bruising and signs of assault of a sexu-."

"-NO!"

Emmett's booming voice startled me for a second and I nearly missed what had just been said…nearly.

The blood left my face as all my worst fears now had been confirmed and my stomach churned.

"Not her too…" A pain so strong burrowed right into my chest and squeezed my heart so tight that it might just explode, I'd never felt that kind of feeling before and the churning in my stomach intensified.

The doctor had started to say something again but Emmett interrupted and even though her words weren't really making sense to me I snapped at my brother and heard him move away.

I stared blankly at the rail on the side of the bed it's all I could do the shock had completely taken over, I knew Doctor Gates was speaking but only a few words were making it to my ears and they were words I didn't want to hear, words that brought bile to the back of my throat.

I slumped slightly forward ready to just curl over at any time when the word molestation was said. Such an ugly, ugly word and now it was associated with my baby sister, how could the world be so cruel?

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" I was jolted back to reality again by the furious yells of my brother, he was so loud my ears were instantly ringing and when I turned to see him it looking like world war three was about to take place. I'd never seen him so worked up in my entire life, he was shaking with anger with a dangerously wild look in his eyes.

My body reacted before my brain did and I jumped up and planted myself in front of him my hands going to his shoulders but were easily dislodged.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I don't know why I was doing this but it felt like another piece of my family was falling apart and I couldn't let this happen! The fear of losing him as well made me break out into a cold sweat. I stared him straight in the eyes which were swirling with raw anger it was so intimidating my gaze flicked quickly to Alice but when I saw her unconscious form the confidence quickly came back. I had to be strong for her.

"Emmett I need you to take a deep breath and calm down" I was trying to channel Carlisle but this only infuriated my brother even more and a torrent of furious uncensored words tumbled out of his mouth and his mood grew even darker.

"Don't be stupid" It was too late for warnings and before I knew it the table had collided with me or to put it more accurately I had collided with the table and a jug full of water had narrowly avoided my head. In a blink of an eye this had all happened and it took a few long seconds before my senses came back and I scrambled to my feet slightly disorientated.

The room had erupted into noise and violence Emmett being the loudest, two security guards had appeared and were trying to restrain my brother who was like a bull who'd seen red and although it was stupid I secretly hoped that he'd get passed them and follow through on his statement to rip that assholes head off.

It looked like he'd gotten the upper hand too when his fist made contact with one of the guards faces but when his legs were taken out I felt my own protective side coming through.

"GET OFF HIM!" I made to run forward as Emmett was pinned to the ground under two bodies which was barely a fair fight when a Police Officer suddenly materialized in front of me and I immediately stopped when I saw the warning in his eyes.

FUCK!

I ran a hand through my bronze hair which was now in tangles and watched on hopelessly as Emmett was restrained with quite some difficultly by the guards and officer.

"No please don't take him away! PLEASE DON'T!" I grabbed one of the guards arms in desperation but he pulled it away and they continued to forge on towards the doorway.

My legs were actually shaking and I could feel my shirt sticking to my skin.

"FUUUCK!" I spun round and kicked the empty jug and it hit the wall next to the chair that Emmett had demolished.

"EDWARD" The doctors voice was sharp and I spun round feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Do I need to get security back here?" It wasn't really a question and I took a deep breath battling to get control of my temper, I had to think of Alice. She was here and she needed me, her and Bella didn't need another brother in jail.

"I'm fine" I snapped and made my way back to the chair by her bed wringing my hands as I went to try and rid myself of the tension that was still occupying my body.

Emmett's furious threats and yells were still ringing in my ears and I'm sure I could still hear his booming voice echoing up the hallways my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and my hand quickly found Alice's the touch of her skin brought a calm over me that quelled some of the stress. And my eyes settled on her pale form wavering as they filled with water and I blinked furiously to clear them wiling myself to toughen up.

God how could this have happened? To us!

"Edward?" Jasper's southern accent floated into the room and I glanced towards the doorway my oldest brothers face was pulled tight with distraught making him look ten years older as he was ushered in by Doctor Gates and I sucked in a trembling breath fighting to hold back the sobs that were caught in the back of my throat.

"They took Emmy!..." I heard Isabella's soft voice and my eyes finally found her little body half tucked between Jazz and the door her arm curled around his leg and tears flowing freely from two big round glistening eyes.

Eyes that held so much pain, a kind of pain that kids shouldn't hold.

And then my own tears were falling again and the first sob escaped as my brave facade finally crumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Folks!**

**Slackest writer in the world finally posting a chapter! No Esme and Carlisle in this one but i will bring them back soon!**

**Please Read and Review :) **

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

The large framed windows of the house finally came to meet me through the trees as I pulled up to the garage and waited for the door to roll up.

The car was completely silent now, Bella had finally cried herself to sleep, slumped against the passenger door in a very awkward position, she'd been crying ever since we left the exam room and it had only got worse and worse until about ten minutes ago.

"_EMMETT?" I caught a glimpse of my very loud brother as he was being hauled through the double doors at the end of the hallway, my hand automatically went to Bella's shoulder and steered her in the other direction, hoping that she hadn't seen him._

"_NOOOOO EMMY!" _

_Too late._

"_Where are they taking him?" She grasped my shirt fresh tears already spilling down her cheeks and I knelt down in front of her._

"_Emmett just needs some time to cool off ok darling?" I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and she sucked in a trembling breath her bottom lip shaking._

"_I-Is he-he angry wi-with me?" It broke my heart to think that my little sister thought this and I immediately pulled her into a hug._

"_Of course not Bella, no one is angry with you. Emmett just needs some time alone ok?" I was hoping this would do for an answer and when she finally nodded I quickly stood back up and took her hand and continued down the hall not sure what I'd find when I got back to Alice's room._

When the garage finally came into view it looked eerily empty, I drove Emmett's jeep into the spot he usually parked right next to the door, the place where my car should be was vacant, at some stage I'd have to go back to the clearing and get it, not any time soon though, I don't know if I could go back there just yet.

"Bella?" I cut the engine and pulled my belt off, she was completely exhausted her cheeks were still tinged pink and there were dark circles under her eyes. I contemplated just leaving her in the car for a few hours, even though it wasn't the most comfortable of places, but she did look somewhat peaceful.

"Jaaaazzz!" Suddenly two big round eyes fluttered open before I could even make up my mind and her face immediately scrunched up.

"I'm here darling" She was trying to wiggle out from under the seatbelt still half asleep and I quickly unfastened it as her groans turned into a grizzle.

"One second Bella" I was going to jump out and grab her from the passenger side but she was already clambering over the handbrake and gearstick and I managed to lift her onto my lap without knocking anything her arms and legs wrapped tightly around me.

"It's ok honey" I rubbed her back as she cried exhaustedly into my shoulder and I manoeuvred out of the car and into the house which felt way to empty and quiet.

"Do you want something to eat before bed Bella?" I walked towards the kitchen but a very grumpy NO quickly changed that and I headed up the stairs instead.

As we passed Emmett's room I felt the anxiety steadily increase and I went over the million and one things I had to do. One of those was to make sure my brother was not going to become a registered criminal, Doctor Gates spoke to the officer at the station and apparently they were going to hold him for a few hours until he calmed down, the guy I spoke to sounded quite sympathetic and I guess the news had spread.

I had wanted to pick him up myself and bring him back home for the night but he wouldn't speak to me on the phone when I called from the hospital and apparently Rosalie was going to pick him up and he was going to stay at her house, when I called her she had already been filled in by god knows who and promised she would keep him safe and under control. If there was someone who knew how to handle my brother it was definitely Rose.

All along the hallway walls were photos of the family Esme had framed over the years and I caught sight of one which stood out against the rest, it was Edward and Alice when they were Bella's age with the biggest grins on their faces laughing into the camera, they looked so young and mischievous.

That's how I remember them, Alice was the more outgoing twin, she was always bubbly and happy and full with energy whilst Edward was slightly more reserved and liked to have things in order. When the two of them were together though it was nearly always trouble, Alice would come up with an idea or prank and Edward would make it happen she was always the architect and he the builder.

So many times I'd be pouring a glass of juice and turn away for a second only to look back and find they'd turned blue and see Alice skipping out of the kitchen food colouring on her fingers. And nobody could ever be mad with her, she'd just smile that smile and all your anger instantly vanished you'd forget why you were ever mad with her in the first place, Bella had the same smile.

"Do you want to put your pyjamas on?" I sat down on her bed and waited for a reply all that came though were more laboured sobs and her arms and legs tightened their grip on me.

"D-Don't l-leave"

"I'm not going to leave darling" I ran my fingers through her hair gently loosening the knots that had formed, the day was finally starting to catch up on me and even though it was only 7pm I could easily fall to sleep. I felt physically exhausted but my mind was still racing. I hadn't even properly processed them all, it was still all quite surreal and I wrapped my arms around my sister and held her tightly to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" God all I wanted to do was take all her pain and fear away, I'd happily take her place. It made me sick to my stomach to even think about what that monster had been doing to my baby sister! How could you be so sick that you have to harm a little kid in that way? Take your sick fantasies out on a nine year old girl who never said or done anything wrong, a tiny girl who couldn't fight back, didn't even stand a chance!

I grit my teeth and forced myself to think about something else, but there was nothing right now that could ever take away the hate. My whole family had been torn apart and the two people who we needed most Esme and Carlisle weren't here.

They'd be so devastated, the girls are everything to Esme and to know what had happened to them…what had been happening to Bella…it would kill her.

"AAAAAAAAALLLIIICCCEEE" Bella sobbed into my shoulder her voice wavering.

"She's still in the hospital sweetheart" I tried again to soothe her but it didn't seem to be working and it looked like it was going to be a long night as she started crying out for her big sister again.

It had been nearly impossible to take Bella away from Alice when we'd finally left the hospital, she was quite content to stay with Edward but that wasn't an option. I didn't bother asking my brother what he wanted to do I could already see he wasn't going to leave Alice's side until she was leaving with him and the nurses were trying to get him to get some rest in a room they'd set up for him but he wasn't budging, I made him promise me that he'd eat something tonight which he did so half heartedly.

Bella erupted into tears as soon as I picked her up and it took all my will power to leave my two siblings behind, the nurse on duty said she'd call if anything changed no matter what time and I made sure to keep my cell phone in my breast pocket, so there was no chance I'd miss it.

"We'll go in the morning to see her" Bella sucked in a deep breath and sat back leaning her hands on my shoulders I could see her cheeks and nose were pink and eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I-I-I d-don't w-w-want any-anyone t-to see m-me!" her bottom lip was trembling.

"Why darling? Why don't you want anyone to see you?" I took her face in my hands alarmed at what she'd just said.

Her eyes dropped and her fingers curled tightly in my shirt.

"b-because th-they know…" her voice was barely a whisper but I felt the shame radiating off her.

"I don't want t-to ever go-go back to school! Th-they all like h-him a-an…" She took in another unsteady breath.

"And th-they'll ha-hate me!" Her whole body wilted in defeat and I quickly pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped her face clean I was genuinely shocked that my sister would think that her classmates would hate her?

"Bella they're not going to hate you, nobody is going to hate you! You don't have to go back to school until you're ready too ok?"

She just looked sadly at me and I felt my own eyes start to prickle.

"D-Do you still like m-me?" I wanted to strangle Mr James in that very moment, wrap my hands around his worthless neck and squeeze all the air out of his lungs, til his eyes rolled back in his ugly head and be done with him! How dare he make my sister feel like she needed to ask that question?

"I love you Isabella" She burst into tears again and buried her face in my chest howling at the top of her lungs.

"I DIDN'T WANT TOO! I DIDN'T WANT TOO! I DIDN'T WANT TOO!" Her fists clenched my shirt in a death grip.

"I know darling I know you didn't. It's not your fault Bella" I repeated it over and over rubbing large circles on her back.

"I DIDN'T WANT TOO! I DIDN'T WANT TOO!" She continued to wail and I hugged her tightly as tears started to trickly down my own cheeks and I closed my eyes mustering up the strength to stay strong for Bella and my family.

It was nearly a whole half hour later til Bella's cries turned into hiccuping sobs and then ten minutes later those turned into tired moans, her arms and legs were now draped around me instead of wrapped and when she finally stopped making any noise at all it was close to ten o'clock.

Please don't wake up. I grit my teeth and slowly manoeuvred myself until I was lying on top of her bed my head just touching the bed board and my feet dangling over the other end, it wasn't the most comfortable of positions but it would do.

The little body on top of mine stirred slightly for a second and I held my breath but she didn't wake and instead wiggled into a comfier position her head tucked into the nook in my shoulder and I thought about trying to get the duvet out from underneath us in case she got cold, but quickly decided against it.

This is where I'd be spending the night I guess but I was so tired I could have fallen asleep anywhere, and Bella weighed next to nothing, right now I just wanted to fall asleep and for maybe a few hours forget about everything.

Tomorrow was going to be full on, and I was going to need all the rest I could possibly get, if I was going to survive it.

**Bella Pov**

The light was still on in my room when I woke up and I rubbed my eyes til they finally adjusted to the brightness, I was now wedged between my brother and the wall.

"Jazz?" I managed to get out from under his arm, he must have been in a deep sleep because he didn't move or wake up. So instead I crawled to the end of the bed and made my way out of the room switching the light off and quietly closing the door.

It was only five thirty and outside was still pretty dark as I padded down the hallway stopping at Emmett's open doorway to see if he had come home but his room was still empty so instead I backtracked and headed up to the third landing where Esme and Carlisles room was.

As soon as I opened their door the familiar scent of fresh roses rolled over me making me think immediately of Esmes perfume she always wore and I slowly walked around their large room running my hands over their dresser, grazing the smooth vanished wood.

Carlisle's doctorate was hanging on the wall in a fancy looking frame and I read it slowly out, that's what I wanted to be when I grew up.

Everything was perfect and tidy there wasn't even any dust even though they'd been away for a long time and I lay my head on their massive four-posted bed, the duvet was so puffy and cosy and there were about ten different pillows.

I kicked my shoes off before climbing onto it and curled amongst all the pillows, it was so comfortable; I could just stay here forever and ever. Away from everything in this nice quiet room where no one would bother me…

But reality kept intruding.

I sat up and shuffled to the other side of the bed til my feet were hanging off the side and grabbed a wedding picture of my adoptive parents off their side table. They looked so young and in love, not that they had aged much since then, they were perfect together.

I still remember when they came to the big house I was living in, there were so many other kids who were much prettier and smarter and nicer then me but they saw me in the corner and I couldn't believe it when Esme came over and started talking to me.

I was so young then but I still remember her telling me how much she loved my hair which one of the care givers had put into a French braid.

They came a few more times and took me out for lunch then a few weeks later I got to go home with them and meet my new brothers and sister, it was the best day of my life, I'd heard so many horror stories about adoptive parents who only do it so they can get the money and then are really mean to the kids, but Esme and Carlisle were the complete opposite, I'd never met two people so kind in my entire life.

I put the photo back and sighed, now I didn't deserve them…

It was my fault they were coming home early from South America, a trip they'd been planning for a long time and were really excited about. But now I'd ruined it, like I ruin everything.

"Just stupid!" I slammed my hands down on the duvet and slid off the bed.

Why did I have to be the one that Mr James wanted? He never asked any of the other kids to go to his office after school! He only made me go!

I stomped into the bathroom and turned to face the marble basin, a scrawny tired looking girl stared back through the mirror and I glared angrily at her.

What the hell is so special about me? I ran a hand through my long brown hair that fell limply on my shoulder. The jersey I was wearing was slightly too big and I quickly pulled it off and threw it unceremoniously into the corner, the white singlet top I had on used to fit perfectly but now it was too big as well.

The yellow and purple bruises on my upper arms stood out a lot under the lighting and I prodded them, they didn't hurt. I lifted up my singlet and looked at the yellow bruises on my chest picturing his hands creeping under my shirt.

Suddenly my whole body felt like it was crawling with tiny bugs and I spun round not wanting to see the person in the mirror anymore.

"Get off me!" I started searching all over my body for the itch that didn't exist, I could feel his rough fingers on my skin, smell his cheap cologne, hear his stupid voice telling me I was a good girl and it made me feel like screaming at the top of my lungs.

Instead I ran to the shower and turned the water on til steam came billowing out then quickly pulled off my clothes and shoes and stood under the nearly scolding stream, watching my skin flush red and breathing in the moist steam. The drops hitting my face like tiny red hot bullets, plastering my hair down.

I grabbed the soap and started to furiously scrub all over trying to wash away the crawling sensation, soap bubbles getting in my eyes and making them sting like crazy but it didn't stop me. I bent over and scrubbed furiously between my legs even though it hurt I just wanted to be clean, I grabbed the scrubbing brush and started to use that biting my tongue as it became more sore and I saw a few splashes of red hit the shower floor but quickly wash away. The pain was nothing compared to what he use to do though…

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" I nearly slipped over as the shower door was wrenched open and a familiar hand came through the steam and cut the water, Jasper's shocked form quickly materialized through the steam and before I knew it I was standing in front of the basin again and my brother was doing something over by the bathtub.

When he turned back around he was holding a soaking wet towel and I didn't even have time to blink before it was being wrapped around me.

My body felt like it was being stung all over and I shrieked and tried to throw it off but Jasper held it tightly around me.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I screamed but he wouldn't let go.

"BELLA STOP" He yelled back and I immediately stopped struggling, and just stared wide eyed at my brother who had never even raised his voice at me before.

He didn't look angry though he looked like he'd seen a ghost his face looked really white and I'd never seen him look so worried, not even when we were in the clearing…

"What were you doing Bella? You're lucky you didn't get burnt!" His cool hands instantly went to my forehead and cheeks; which still felt boiling hot even though I wasn't in the shower any more.

The stinging sensation was slowly starting to subside now and the cold towel was feeling much nicer. My brother closed his eyes for a few seconds and I took that tiny moment to try and hide the scrubbing brush behind my back, I was too slow though because when his eyes opened again they flickered away from mine and his hand slowly reached around me and took the brush from my hand.

"O darling…" He looked down at it and I slowly followed his gaze, my cheeks burned even hotter when I saw the red droplets of blood on it, there weren't many but they stood out on the clean white bristles. When I looked up at Jasper again he'd gone slightly grey.

"Let me see sweetie" his hands went to the front of my towel and I quickly flew backwards and held it securely closed.

"NOOO!" I shook my head adamantly.

"Bella please I just need to see if you're hurt" he shuffled closer face full of concern and I took another step away until my back was pressed against the basin.

"I'M NOT!" I don't even know why but I couldn't stop shouting.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I went to turn around and quickly make an exit but two hands swiftly grabbed my shoulders and my heartbeat was suddenly racing, for a moment I was back in Mr James office and my legs started shaking as they threatened to buckle.

The hands on my shoulders were immediately retracted and Jasper scooted back apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to scare you" As soon as he said that guilt washed over me and I looked down at the floor

A small pool of water had gathered around my feet and I watched it slowly crawl along the ground towards Jaspers knees.

There was a long silence and the water was only milliemeters from Jazz before he finally stood up to avoid it.

I didn't look up though I just kept my eyes on his shoes the hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up I could feel my brothers eyes on me.

"I'I'll go get changed…" I mumbled and slowly walked around my brother my body tense ready for him to try and stop me but when I passed through the bathroom doorway and into Carlisle and Esmes room and he still hadn't I slowly began to relax and quickened my pace towards the staircase.

By the time I got to the bottom I was running and as soon as I got to my room I threw the door closed and let out the deep breath that I didn't even realize I'd been holding. It was a few minutes before I managed to calm myself down and by that time my body was covered in goose bumps before the cold started to properly set in.

"I'll be down in the kitchen Bella" Jazz's voice floated pass the door and I was shocked he didn't stop.

"O-OK" I made my way to my dresser and rummaged around until I found some clothes to put on, then quickly threw the wet towel that Jazz had wrapped around me into my washing basket and grabbed the one that was hanging on the back of the door. It took a few minutes of furious drying to get every last drop away and by then water was no longer running from my hair and I pulled it back into a messy bun.

The air around me felt even colder now like I was in a freezer and my teeth were beginning to chatter together.

When I finally mustered the courage to look down I wasn't bleeding anymore and I quickly pulled on some underwear, a pair of comfy pants, black singlet top and plain blue hoodie which was a size too big and I was practically swimming in it but I didn't care because it was really warm.

"YOU OK UP THERE?" Jazz yelled from the kitchen and I quickly pulled on my slippers and made my way downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen my brother with a fresh change of clothes on as well was making pancakes, outside it was raining and still slightly dark.

"Come on darling I made your favourite" He gestured me over and I silently made my way to the breakfast counter and climbed up onto a stall, usually Emmett and Alice would be here as well fighting with each other and Edward would be trying to be the peace keeper, Jazz would be rolling his eyes next to me and when all three of them got to loud Esme and Carlisle would quickly step in and the chaos was instantly gone.

I missed the chaos.

"After this would you like to go to the hospital and see Alice?" Jasper turned around with a plate of pancakes in each hand and placed one in front of me.

I nodded watching the steam lazily roll off them.

"Maple syrup?"

I nodded again, and the sweet brown liquid was added to them making my stomach growl hungrily, I can't remember the last time I ate anything substantial.

My brother sat his meal next to mine and turned my stall to face him, he looked tired and his face was a little more serious then it usually looked, I waited for him top bring up the elephant in the room my stomach tied in knots but instead his face relaxed slightly and he took my arm.

"This is way too big for you" He started to roll my sleeve up until my hand finally appeared and I held out my other one so he could do the same.

"Esme said I'd grow into it" I shrugged and a small smile appeared on Jazz's face.

"Well eat up then darling" he turned my stall back to face the counter and we both woofed our food down in record time I just wanted to get back to the hospital already.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey-Ho!**

**Yes it is me! With a very very very very very very overdue chapter! I am slack and I know it! Thanks for all the reviews, alert thingy-bobs and messages telling me to get my A into G! Super Appreciate!**

**Now Read on and Review, it's been a while so I was a little rusty...O and Carlisle and Esme aren't back yet, I'm trying to decide what to do with them cause it's gonna get o so complicated when they return! EEpp 0_O**

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

"Alice!" Bella squealed and rushed over to our sister who was now awake and sitting up in bed most of the tubes and machines were gone and there was only one IV line in her arm now.

Her face lit up when she saw Bella who was trying to scramble up onto the bed and I quickly ran over and gently stopped her.

"It's ok Jazz" Alice shifted over a little and patted the spot beside her.

"Be careful darling" I whispered into Bella's ear and cautiously lifted her onto the bed she wriggled next to Alice who very slowly slung her arm around her little body.

Edward was still sitting in the chair I had left him in only this time he had half a tray of eaten food on his lap, which I guess was a good sign.

"How you doing?" I grabbed another chair and pulled it up on the opposite side, Alice gave me a sad smile and her eyes fell to the blanket over her lap, Edward was quick to take her hand in his.

"You need anything?" She shook her head silently, I wasn't used to seeing my usually energetic, bubbly sister so quiet before.

"Al..." Bella turned a little her eyes shimmering with tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." her voice broke and the flood gates instantly opened sending tears streaming down her face.

My older sister pulled Bella closer and lent her cheek on the top of her head her own eyes filing with moisture.

"It's not your fault Bella" she breathed deep her bottom lip trembling and I had to look away fighting my own emotions. It broke my heart to see my sisters like this, so shattered. I could tell Edward was completely devastated his dishevelled appearance gave away the lack of sleep, he must have been up all night.

"Noooooo it is!" Isabella sobbed into Alice's gown her little hand scrunched into a tense ball.

"I-I sh-shoulda l-let himmmm!" Any fortitude that was left in me was wrenched away as I listened to my baby ten year old sister cry because she didn't let her teacher rape her. It was completely ludicrous that Bella could even think that but her young mind was still so innocent to even fathom what she was saying. I don't even know if she fully understood what happened to Alice...

"Izy. Look at me." Alice carefully held Bella away from her and made the weeping ten year old look her straight in the eye, it took Bella a few moments for her to calm down enough to concentrate.

"Now listen to me" A look of complete seriousness crossed Alice's face and the room went dead quiet.

"It's not your fault ok? What Mr James done to me was not your fault. Everything he has being doing to you...in his office, at school. It's not your fault. It's all his fault Bella. Everything is his fault and he's going to go to jail for what he done to us ok?" I've never heard Alice sound so commanding before, don't get me wrong she is strong minded but in that moment I could see her spirit shine through and I knew he could never have crushed it.

"You got that sweetie? Because I would do anything to keep you safe from monsters like him, we all would. So I don't ever want you to hear you blaming yourself again for what happened ok?"

Bella just stared in complete silence at Alice her face completely unreadable; it felt like a complete lifetime until she finally broke the silence.

"Ok." It was barely audible but I could tell in her voice that she was telling the truth and Alice wrapped her arms around our tiny sister and hugged her tightly, smiling a sad smile.

"Have you heard from Emmett?" I looked over at Edward who was staring emotionlessly into thin air it took a second for him to click on that someone was talking to him and he looked a little startled.

"What?" I must have brought him out of a day dream.

"Emmett?" I quietly walked around the bed as not to wake my two sisters up who had finally drifted off to sleep together.

Edward sat up and rubbed his eyes "No, not since last night...O yea Esme called, her and Carlisle were waiting to catch the ferry back to somewhere..." my brother trailed off, he sounded disjointed from reality.

"What! They called! What did Esme say?" I could hear her frantic voice in my head already her and Carlisle would be completely beside themselves.

"She didn't talk for long the line was bad, she just asked how everyone was and how the girls were doing." Edward mumbled he really looked like he needed at least a few days sleep.

"You told her about Emmett?..." I'm sure finding out their son had been taken to jail would push my parents over the edge.

"No I left that part out" thankfully my brother felt the same.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep, I'm sure they can sort you out a bed here." He really did look completely exhausted on the verge of collapsing nearly.

My brother just shook his head stubbornly; there was no way through to him.

"Ok well I'm going to go contact the police station and check on Emmett" Edward just nodded and went back to keeping watch over Alice and Bella.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" there was no response to that as I left the room and quickly made my way down the hallway to find somewhere a little more private.

Hopefully Emmett would be in a better state of mind by now.

"Rose?" The line was crackling and at first all I could hear was static.

Just a moment earlier I was told by someone at the police station that Emmett had thankfully only spent a few hours in the cells before he was let go. I had a fair idea as to where he'd be.

"Rose?" I called into the phone again and finally there was an answer.

"Yea Jasper it's me, sorry receptions bad at mine. How are Alice and Bella doing?"

I leant against the wall in my Fathers office. "They're doing as well as can be expected, I take it Emmett is with you then?"

"Yea my folks picked him up last night, he told us what had happened..." she trailed off her voice sounding strained.

"How is he?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, great now Rose and her parents knew and it probably wouldn't be long until the rest of Forks found out. But I guess that was inevitable.

"I think he's still in shock, he won't eat anything and he hasn't slept at all"

"Can you put him on?" I knew Emmett would be taking it hard.

There was some movement on the other end of the phone and some muffled voices then Rosalie came back on.

"Sorry Jasper he said he can't speak right now" she sounded concerned and I felt the same way but I knew not to push him right now.

"Ok just tell him to come to the hospital when he can we're all waiting for him...especially Bella" I added.

"I will and if there's anything we can do just let us know" Rose replied

"Thanks you already are, just look after Emmett for me" I clicked the phone off and let out a breath my eyes falling closed and I took a quick moment to myself in the quiet of dads office, refuelling mentally, I only got a few seconds before my phone beeped and I opened Edwards text.

'Doctors here.'

**Edward Pov**

"Come on Bella lets go down to the cafeteria" Jasper lifted our little sister off the bed.

"Just text or call me when you're finished" My oldest brother gave me a weary smile and I nodded back.

"Love you Al" He bent down and quickly kissed her forehead and she forced a nervous smile back at him her eyes misting over.

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she turned towards me, god she looked so fragile in that moment, not since we were children had I seen her like this.

"Alice are you ready?" I had completely forgotten Doctor Gates was in the room and my sister took a deep breath her eyes squeezed closed and when they opened again they were clear and sure, sometimes I forgot how tough my sister could be.

Doctor Gates came round the side of the bed a clipboard in her hand and I helped Alice to slowly sit up tucking the pillow behind her back.

"Alice can you tell me what happened? I'm going to record it and give it to the police with your permission of course?"

My sister nodded.

"Um I left class early yesterday to go see Bella at her school...I-I wanted to find out who was bullying her..." She turned to me her eyes filling with moisture again.

"I'm sorry I should of listened to you" a sob came out and her hand quickly clamped over her mouth.

"Alice don't say that" I shook my head and grabbed her free hand with both of mine.

"You didn't know" I moved as close to the bed as i could get.

"Are you ok to continue or would you like me to come back?" Doctor Gates asked patiently and Alice swallowed deeply and continued on

"When I got there Bella was sick, she threw up on the floor. He-Mr-Mr James said he'd drive us h-home...O god I should of known..." Alice shook her head and tears slowly dripped down the side of her face.

"How could I be so stupid? It's so obvious now." She continued to beat herself up.

"Al please don't say that" How could she even think that? She was just trying to help, she wasn't to know...

"W-We got a flat tyre so w-we had to stop...only a few minutes from our ho-house..." Alice's chest rose and fell and she drew in another shaky breath.

"B-Bella was so scared? She h-had this look on her face...and then I j-just knew...I knew it was him Edward" She turned to me the look of pure terror in her eyes made my blood run cold and I just stared at my twin it was as though I could feel all her emotions like I was in her shoes...

"H-he grabbed me..." She looked down at the blanket her tears splashing on the fabric.

"I-I tried to fight him but he was too st-strong, he pulled me ar-around the car...h-h..." Her voice broke and I squeezed her hand tighter in mine, the little content I had in my stomach was threatening to make a reappearance as I forced myself to listen to Alice's harrowing ordeal.

"H-He p-pulled my clothes off, I-I couldn't stop him...h-he...raped me" she barely managed the last part and quickly dissolved into sobs, I only just managed to hold my food down.

"It's ok Al you're safe now" I wrapped my arms carefully around her and she buried her face in my shoulder her tiny body convulsing with every cry.

The doctor took a step back giving us some space as I gently rocked my sister slowly back and forth, hearing her describe was had happened was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, I couldn't even begin to imagine how scared Alice would of been, how scared both my sisters must have been.

"It's ok Al" I whispered into my twins hair as her sobs slowly subsided when she sat back her eyes were swollen and red and I passed her the box of tissues from the side table.

"Are you feeling ok to go on?" Doctor Gates stepped back into the picture and I wanted to throttle her, I couldn't stand seeing my sister in this much pain.

"I-I don't remember anything after that...I-I blacked out" She whispered her voice croaky

"Here take a sip of this" I grabbed the glass of water and held the straw to Alice's lips she took a small gulp and cleared her throat.

"Thank you Alice, now if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few personal questions" Doctor Gates glanced over at me.

"Perhaps you'd like a little privacy?"

Alice shook her head and clutched my hand tighter.

"No I don't want him to leave" Her frightened eyes found mine.

"Don't worry Al I'm not going anywhere" I reassured her.

"Ok then. First Alice do you remember if Mr James was wearing any protection? A condom?"

I didn't think it was possible but my sister went even paler then she already was and I rubbed her hand soothingly.

"H-He didn't...O no...I-I"

"-Shh It's ok Al" Her whole body was trembling with a different kind of fear.

"Are you using any contraception? The pill?"

My sister had tears running down her cheeks faster then she could wipe them away.

"Of course she's not" I glared up at the Doctor

"...I-I am..." The words came faintly from Alice's mouth and this time she was staring downwards her short hair hiding her eyes from view.

"B-But I only started taking it a few days ago..."

Doctor Gates noted something down and I watched my sister wordlessly waiting for her to explain, if it were any other situation I don't think I would have been as calm as I was now.

"Embry f-from the reservation...W-we've been kind of seeing each other for a few months..." She finally spoke and I tried to process this new somewhat shocking information.

Embry? I tried to put a face to the name but couldn't come up with anything.

"He hangs out with Sam" She was peeking at me through her hair and suddenly I could see him now, I had actually met the guy once when I went to pick up Bella from Jacobs, he and Sam were there working on Mr Blacks car.

"Isn't he a little old?" I figured he had to be about Sam's age and he already graduated from school as far as I knew.

"H-He's 19..." I swallowed deep and resisted the urge to give my sister a lecture.

"W-we...haven't done anything yet..." She added a pink tinge colouring her cheeks and I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's ok Al, he seems like a nice guy" I patted her hand awkwardly happy enough to let the topic move on, I most definitely didn't want to break the news to Jasper or more so Emmett that Alice had a boyfriend, no doubt she would be getting lectures from both of them, for now I just needed to concentrate on matters at hand and deal with all that business later on when my sister was in a better place.

"Alice with your permission I'd like to take some bloods and screen for any diseases or a possible pregnancy?"

Alice visibly tensed up even more and Doctor Gates noticed.

"I'm very sure you will be fine, there is only a small chance that any of the tests will come back positive" She reassured my sister who finally nodded.

"Now Alice when you were brought in we performed a pelvic exam and repaired some of the tearing to your vaginal wall, we also took some swabs to check for any sexually transmitted infections and sent them away to the lab they should be back in a few days at the latest but I'm sure they'll come back with nothing. You will have some bleeding for maybe a week it should only be light though, if it becomes quite heavy please let me know straight away."

"...o-ok" My sister sounded distant and I could see she was becoming overwhelmed with the whole situation.

"Are you finished here? Alice needs some time to rest" To be honest it wasn't really a question and the Doctor got it straight away.

"Of course I'll be down the hall just press the button if you need anything." She gave us a warm smile and didn't linger around, which was fine with me.

"You feeling ok Al?" As soon as the door clicked closed I turned my full attention to my sister.

"Just tired" I grabbed the pillow and helped her wiggle back down into the bed then placed it behind her head making sure she was comfortable.

She was already half asleep her eyes struggling to stay open, she was completely exhausted and so was I.

"Get some sleep ok?" I pulled the blanket up.

"Don't leave me" her hand tightened around mine and a flash of fear swept her face for a second.

"Never Al" I kicked off my shoes and very carefully wiggled under the covers next to her the bed was pretty small but I managed to just fit and my tiny twin curled up against my side, her head tucked under my chin, we hadn't slept like this since we were seven or eight years old.

I wish we could go back to then.


End file.
